Rise of the Evil Forces
by Genkl
Summary: What if the legend we know is only a part of a larger story the goddesses tried to hide from us? Whose actions led Ganondorf down the path of darkness that demanded a need for a hero? A character origins epic. Pre-OoT and some Pre-MM
1. Chapter 1 Set in Motion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

**A/N: This is my own spin on the game's back story. I'm fully aware that none of this actually happened in the games. Also, this story was conceived long before Skyward Sword. So as far as my story is concerned, the events in Skyward Sword don't exist. **

**By the way, this is NOT the same Hyrule from the game; that comes later.**

* * *

**Rise of the Evil Forces**

**Part 1**

**Chapter 1 Set in Motion**

Long before the Hero of Time played the Oath to Order, long before Skull Kid became corrupted by the power of Majora's Mask, long before the Ocarina of Time was made and the Songs of Power were written, the Four Giants lived as gods in the heavens. They did not have the same form as when Link had his adventure in Termina. They were gods of human shape and form. The four brothers dwelt in the palace of their ancestors along with their sister, Majora, the maker of the mask that bears her name. Each sibling was assigned a duty: Kyo was the Guardian of Ikana Canyon and the Assistant Guardian of Termina's underworld. Bythos was the Guardian of Great Bay; Norr, Guardian of Snowhead, and Pan was the Guardian of Woodfall. Majora also served as the temporary guardian of the underworld until she found a husband from another land.

...

The fields of central Termina morphed from the deep blues and violets to a monochromatic grey. The scattered flowers reflected the moon's pale yellow, and fireflies flickered gold sparkles, painting the fields in an otherworldly glow.

"Nothing ever happens while I'm here," Majora sighed, tucking an errant strand of short blond hair behind her ear. She rolled her dark jade eyes and kicked a small rock. "I'm bored."

Off to the east, Termina's grasses gave way to bare and dusty ground. Two rows of dirt-smeared statues of grey stone—their carved grins seemed to mock her—stood sentinel to the overland canyon trail.

Lowering her head, Majora frowned as she tightened her leather vambraces. "Mother and Father think I'm a child because I enjoy making masks. But does that really make me childish?" she mused aloud. Glassy tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "My brothers understand me. They're the only ones who appreciate my masks." Majora brushed away the tears from the corners of her eyes and watched them fall wetly on the flowers embroidered on her scarlet blouse.

A sudden quaking of the ground beneath her feet ripped Majora from her musings and slammed her to the earth, knocking the breath from her body. The goddess realized to her shock that she could not move her legs. Looking down she discovered that they were trapped in a swirling whirlpool of frigid purple. The enchanted vortex was dragging her deeper into its icy clutches. In spite of her desperate struggles, she was being inexorably sucked in deeper. The chill was almost to her knees and her heart was pounding in panic. She stifled a cry at the touch of the bitter cold enchantment as it crawled higher. How could such a dark power overwhelm her so easily? As if conjured up by her thoughts, another whirlpool formed and spewed out three gigantic demons.

The first of the three was muscular and pot-bellied with tribal markings. The demon wildly waved his oversized machete and shield triumphantly in the air. "I am Odolwa!"

The second, an enormous, woolly, goat-like demon with a humanoid face, capered before Majora and shouted in a hideous voice. "I am Goht!"

"My name is Gyorg," hissed a gigantic, spiked piranha demon hovering in midair as if submerged in water.

The ground shook as a colossal parasite forced its way through the aged terrain with its pincers. The demon stared at Majora with the lime green orbs she could only presume served as the beast's eyes. "And I am Twinmold," he said.

Majora thrashed about violently, trying to keep the encroaching magic from creeping up her thighs. Her eyes lit up in fury as she glowered at the demons. "What do you want with me?" she barked.

"You know exactly what we want," hissed Gyorg with an evil leer.

She groaned as the whirlpool crept up to her hips. "If you think that I will gladly hand over my powers then you're terribly mistaken!" the goddess defiantly spat.

"Suit yourself," Odolwa replied and brandished his sword in the air.

"Hey, you there!" called a youthful male voice from behind the taunting demons. The startled demons spun around to see who yelled at them.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you!" he sneered.

Majora strained to see who this stranger was, but she could only catch a glimpse of him with Goht's hoof blocking her view. She glared sourly, unsuccessfully willing him to move out of the way.

Odolwa waved his sword dismissively. "Leave us, kid! We're busy."

The youth crossed his arms. "With what?" he sarcastically retorted. "Ganging up on a weak, defenseless girl?"

Majora's eyes grew wide. _Did he just call me weak? He doesn't know what he's talking about._

Shamash, for that was the young god's name, placed his fists on his hips and said, "What's the matter? Aren't four demons up to fighting someone more their own size?"

The demons looked incredulously at each other, then turned back to the impertinent youth. "Get him!" they roared in unison and charged—leaving Majora unattended for the moment.

Before the demons had the chance to attack him, Shamash vanished.

"Where'd he go?" Gyorg yelped, looking at the now empty spot.

Shamash took full advantage of their confusion at his disappearance and materialized, hovering over Majora, who struggled helplessly inside the pool of magic. Lowering himself, he grasped her extended arms, but she had sunk in too far and he could not pry her loose.

Plunging his arms into the frigid pool, Shamash curled one arm around her back and scooped her legs into the crook of his other, holding the mired goddess as a groom might carry his new bride.

"Hang on!" he cried. Majora wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

Goht looked around in time to see Majora and her would-be rescuer making their escape from the vortex. "Look, they're getting away!" he screamed.

"Get them!" Odolwa cried, and the quartet of demons charged after the escaping gods.

Majora heard the demons and gasped. "Hurry, they're coming!"

Shamash said nothing, but gripped her tightly and exploded from the grip of the vortex. The force of their acceleration left Majora breathless. They sped steeply skyward and then the weight subsided as Shamash slowed.

"Whoa! We're really up high!" she exclaimed as she looked down. She noticed a pursuing speck that she assumed was Goht and scattering, pale blue sparks dancing above his horns.

"Hey, I think that demon down there is going to—Watch out!" she cried.

Bolts of azure lightning emitted from Goht's horns as he attempted to electrocute the fleeing pair.

Shamash dodged each of the bolts, even with the added weight of the goddess in his arms. "I'm going to have to let you go for a moment so I can catch you on my back," he panted. "It'll be easier for me to deal with the demons that way."

She shook her head, then realizing he couldn't see her gesture said, "No," with a determined scowl.

He rolled his eyes and gave a loud sigh. "I promise I won't drop you, I'm very—"

"No, I mean that you don't need to carry me. If you put me down, I can fight with you."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I'm just as ready to send this scum back to the underworld as you are."

"All right, put your hands out. I'll let you drop so I can grab them."

"Okay," Majora said a bit nervously at his use of "let you drop," but she bravely readied herself.

"Here it goes!" he said as he plunged earthward.

Majora felt a moment of panic when he released her. Instinctively, she threw her hands up and found nothing but empty air. Her panic disappeared as quickly as it came when she felt his warm hands grip her wrists. She forced herself to focus on the demons below. By the time they were close enough for her attack, she had settled on a plan.

"Throw me at that worm," she called to Shamash.

The god glanced at Twinmold, then at Majora. His eyebrows shot up in speculation. "You really sure you want to do that?"

She looked up at him, an impatient frown etched on her brow. "Yes, I'm sure! Now quit asking that and just throw me! I can take him!"

With a final shake of his head, Shamash made sure he had a solid grip on Majora's forearms as he began to spin her in midair.

Majora gradually began to accelerate as Shamash spun her faster and faster. Soon she was completely perpendicular to his body.

"Ready?" he shouted.

At her nod he gave a mighty heave and released her from their aerial dance. She shot toward Twinmold with shocking speed.

Majora streaked feet-first toward the vile worm-like demon. She pulled her energy whips from her belt and snapped them to their full length as she touched the ground and went into a roll. Coming out of the roll, she cracked the energy whips, virtually filleting Twinmold's crusty carcass.

Twinmold shrieked and collapsed to the ground. The ground opened its maw and sucked the still-screaming demon back to the underworld.

Stunned by Majora's easy dispatching of the demon, Shamash exclaimed, "Whoa, those whips can send demons to the underworld!"

Majora retracted her whips and smirked triumphantly.

Meanwhile, Odolwa managed to slip around and behind the goddess as she dealt with Twinmold. Roaring his fearsome battle cry, he launched his attack. He raised his great blade above his head and slashed down, intending to bury it in her skull. But Odolwa's battle cry alerted Majora and she evaded the blade as it whistled by her head and instead buried itself into the ground. Bellowing in frustration, Odolwa struggled to yank his weapon free.

"You're too slow!" she taunted the demon. Although she avoided Odolwa's onslaught, she let herself lose track of the rest of the battlefield.

Majora was paralyzed with the agonizing sensation of needles jabbing through her body. Helplessly, she slumped to her knees and then fell prostrate.

"We got her!" Goht cried as he charged the fallen goddess with Gyorg close behind.

"No! Don't you dare touch her!" warned Shamash as he suddenly appeared between the onrushing demons and the fallen Majora, his two golden scimitars flashing under the moon.

"Move aside, boy," grunted the goat demon.

"No!" the god spat.

"Then I'll crush you!" Goht bellowed as he rose on his massive hindquarters, and from between his horns, an arc of sizzling energy amped up its charge.

But before Goht could take a step, Shamash darted between his legs and, with a mighty synchronized slash of his scimitars, severed the demon's hindquarters. Goht roared in agony as he collapsed, leaving a deep indentation in the ground. He could neither move nor defend himself. All he could do was writhe in pain and humiliation.

The god, rather than take joy in his victory, frowned in confusion. _I see Goht and Gyorg, and Twinmold is already gone... where is Odol— _"Augh!" An excruciating pain lanced across the left side of his back.

Odolwa waved his machete and shield in the air as he howled his war cry again.

Ignoring as much pain as he could from the gash in his back, Shamash gripped his own weapons and launched a spin attack, which Odolwa brushed aside with his shield, knocking the youth back a good two meters.

Meanwhile, Gyorg was hovering above the stunned Majora. His face split into a malevolent grin. "Say goodbye, my little goddess," he cackled.

Majora's eyes widened as she stared at his sharp, yellowed teeth and enormous maw. The needle-like sensations subsided just in time. She snatched her energy whips and quickly rolled away from the demon's reach. She did not yet have the strength to stand, so she scrambled to her knees and struck out with her whips, slashing Gyorg's side. As the giant piranha flopped to the ground, it was swallowed by the earth.

Climbing to her feet, Majora caught sight of Odolwa and Shamash tied in battle. Retracting her whips, she sighed, "Looks like I have to save the weak, defenseless boy." Wasting no further time, she sprinted to his aid. She could see that Shamash's blows were ineffectual against the towering fiend. Once the goddess came within range, she cried, "Get down!"

Shamash glanced over his shoulder in time to see Majora hurl numerous spinning energy disks at Odolwa. Shamash dove to the ground as the disks slammed into Odolwa, knocking him to the ground, stunned.

Majora lashed her whips against the stunned monster's rough hide. Like Twinmold, the fluid earth relegated him back into the underworld. The goddess felt pleased with herself, and a tight smile crept across her face as she re-coiled her whips.

Shamash's face held a look of amazement as he dusted himself off. Being a god, the gash in his back had mostly healed at that point. Then he noticed the downed Goht who was still thrashing on the ground. Pointing, he said, "You want to send him back to join his friends in the underworld, too?"

Majora followed the pointing finger. "Oops, I forgot about him." She withdrew her energy whips again and slashed it over the prostrate Goht, who dissolved into the ground.

Shamash approached Majora. "That was incredible! I didn't know you could fight like that."

Remembering his earlier taunts to the demons, Majora turned and flipped one of the whips around his ankles. With a swift heave, she jerked his feet out from under him, causing Shamash to slam into the ground with a thud.

"What was that for?" he yelped. Shamash sat up, rubbing his throbbing head.

Straddling his feet, Majora stared down at him, hands on hips, and said, "Weak and helpless, am I?" She grinned.

Shamash freed his feet, extricating himself from his embarrassing position, and stood up. "That was merely a tactic to provoke them, madam, no offense was meant."

"My name is Majora," she said with a broad smile and a slight nod. "And thank you for your help."

"You are most welcome. It was my pleasure. And I am Prince Shamash, son of Queen Devi, from the land of Hyrule." Crossing his arm over his abdomen, he gave her a small bow.

Looking closer, Majora could see that she was taller than the fifteen-year-old god by a few centimeters. She stared lengthily at his golden eyes and unconsciously began coyly playing with a lock of hair. She was fascinated with his—to her—exotic apparel, since she had never traveled elsewhere.

Majora took in his curl-toed shoes, loose cerulean pants, and the olive jacket that accentuated his developing physique. Overall, she decided he was attractive; after all, he did jump in at the risk of his own life to help her. But she thought other goddesses might not be that impressed with his looks.

Noticing the rising moon behind Majora, the god reached his arms up to stretch. "It's getting late," he commented, dropping his arms back down and allowing them to swing. "I should go home." Shamash turned away from Majora and took a few steps.

"Wait! Will I ever see you again?" she blurted out.

He paused and turned around, smiling sweetly at her. "Possibly. Have a good night, Majora."

"Goodnight..." she murmured with a little wave.

"Majora!" a familiar masculine voice barked out behind her.

Startled by the sharpness in his voice, she turned toward the sound. "Father?" she said.

Majora's father peered around to see who she was talking to, but could see no one. "Who were you speaking with?"

"Father, this is—" she said as she turned back. Shamash was gone! _Where did he go?_ _I know I didn't imagine him, _she thought.

Sighing loudly in exasperation her father said, "Majora, stop playing games. Your mother wishes to speak to you about your wedding."

Her eyes widened. "My wedding?" she cried. "Since when have I been—?"

"Your shift is over," he interrupted. "Go home, Majora," he calmly instructed.

She respectfully inclined her head. "Yes, Father."

For the briefest of moments, Majora stared longingly at where Shamash last stood before returning home to the heavens.

* * *

**All reviewers will receive virtual Kikwi plushies! And all flamers will feel the voodoo edition. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 Arrangements

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. These first six chapters are about the Golden Goddesses' origins. You'll see how all of this ties in with the games very soon.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Arrangements**

"Mother, where are you?" Majora wandered down the unoccupied vase-lined halls. "Where could she be?" she mumbled to herself.

Glancing through one of the ornate hall windows, she spotted her mother standing in the courtyard. Majora stepped outside. "Mother, you wished to speak with me?"

Her mother remained immobile until Majora softly touched her shoulder. Brushing a strand of straight black hair from her face, Mother turned to her daughter, clutching a spiked, heart-shaped mask. "This is a dreadful mask. What made you decide to carve such a thing?" She shoved the mask into Majora's hands.

Majora took the mask, and hanging her head, replied, "Well, all my other masks are cheerful. I wanted to make something different."

Mother lifted her arm and straightened the sleeve of her maroon kimono. "I see..." she said, her voice trailing off. Abruptly turning to her daughter, she slipped her hands into the sleeves of her gown and announced, "Majora, it is time that you are married. Your father and I have decided that you shall marry tomorrow night."

Majora's green eyes widened in shock. "What?" she cried. She felt as if she had been doused in icy water. "But... but why so sudden?"

"Majora, you're almost eighteen," her mother stated matter-of-factly. "Most goddesses are wed by sixteen."

Casting about, as if seeking help, Majora pleaded, "But I'm not ready to get married." She reached out and grasped Mother's sleeve. "I still want to be with my brothers, and I have more masks to create," she pleaded in desperation.

"I will have no more of your childishness! It's time you grow up!" she snapped, brushing that errant strand of hair out of her eyes.

Torn between fight and flight, Majora felt trapped. Mother rarely yelled at her, but on those occasions it was usually hurtful. Dejectedly, she looked away from her mother.

Realizing she had crossed an unintended line, Mother's voice softened. "It's not so bad, sweetheart. You are to marry a prince from Hyrule." Mother's hand reached out and brushed Majora's hair.

"I've already met him," Majora said coldly. "His name is Shamash."

"No, that's the late Anu's stepson. You will marry Dion, his heir." Mother looked up and discovered the glow of the moon. "It's getting late," she said. "Get some rest. You will leave for Hyrule first thing tomorrow."

"Yes, Mother," Majora said, her head slumped to her breast, but making a perfunctory bow of respect.

Majora watched as her mother strode back into their house. Once her mother was inside, Majora wandered aimlessly into the garden; the perpetually blooming flowers and plants always soothed her. The evening wind sprinkled cherry blossoms over the garden and the stepping-stones. The full moon lit her way as she wandered, lost in reverie, along the path of stepping-stones. The fragrance of lilies and the lavender wisteria caught her attention.

"My favorite flowers..." she mused aloud. Then she remembered what had just transpired and sighed. "I don't understand—why do they want me to leave?" she whimpered.

Majora sat atop the stone bridge over the pond and dangled her legs above the floating lily pads and lotuses. As she stared sadly into the rippling reflection of the moon, she laid her mask gently beside her and let the tears flow silently down her cheeks.

"Majora," called a mellow baritone voice.

She twisted and saw her younger brother, Kyo, standing there in his tattered, wispy black hooded cloak. "What brings you here?" Majora asked, wiping her eyes with her knuckles.

"I was in the garden—I heard what Mother said." He reached over, handing his sister a white kerchief.

She scrubbed at the rest of her tears with the kerchief. "I don't want to get married yet," she sniffled.

Kyo made eye contact with her and then lowered his hood and untied his cloak, revealing his deformed face. He was born with only half his body covered in skin, leaving the other half skeletal with flaccid muscle and flesh covering his organs.

"But I don't want to marry a strange god," she said, trying not to sound like a petulant child.

"You don't have a choice," he said gently, "it's the way of the gods. Every marriage is arranged, and you are expected to do your duty and bear sons as soon as possible. It doesn't matter whether you love your betrothed or not. It is the price of being a god."

"Well, what if I don't want to have boys?" she said defiantly. "What if I want to have all girls?"

Kyo shrugged. What could he say to her immature outburst? He suspected that it wasn't the gender of the children that she rankled at, but who the father would be.

"Oh, come on," said another male voice from the shadows, "we're not that bad."

Majora and Kyo recognized the voice; it belonged to Bythos, one of their younger brothers.

The Guardian of Great Bay emerged from the shadows, clad in his customary teal jacket and black shorts, followed by the two younger brothers, Norr and Pan, and their friend, a wooden imp, named Skull Kid.

Bythos held up a blue, circular mask, with a white skull painted in the center. "What does this mask do?" he asked as he donned the mask over his face and aqua-colored spiked hair.

Majora noticed her three youngest brothers were holding her masks. She stuffed her hands on her hips. "Did you get those from my room?"

Her brothers gave away the answer by giggling.

"It's called the Blast Mask," Skull Kid answered, ignoring Majora. "Try blowing up that rose bush."

Majora leapt off the bridge with her hands outstretched. "Don't do it, Bythos!" she warned. "That's Mother's favorite—" She was too late; Bythos annihilated the plant. Small bits and pieces were raining down before Majora's horrified eyes.

Skull Kid and the two younger brothers were rolling on the ground, roaring with laughter. "See, Bythos, wasn't that fun?" The imp managed to ask, holding his wooden stomach.

Skull Kid crawled to his knees, still clutching his stomach. "Here, Pan," he gasped to the youngest brother, "try this one on." He tossed a mask with floppy bunny ears and small glittering eyes.

"Okay!" Pan beamed as he slid the band over his fern-colored hair and stood motionless. "Um, what does it do?" he asked, apprehension making his voice quaver.

"It increases your speed. Now, give it to me," Majora ordered, dusting off the plant confetti.

The boy god giggled and raced off into the darkness, running in circles around statues and tearing up clods of lawn.

"Hey, Norr!" shouted the imp. "Catch!" He threw a grey mask with a curved head and a pointed chin to Norr.

Norr, clad in a pure white cotton kimono, caught the mask and donned it over his pale face. In an instant, he shot up many times in height, pushing apart the canopy of leaves with his gigantic body.

Pointing to the mask she had beside her, Skull Kid shuffled toward Majora and slyly inquired, "Can I see that one?" Before she could respond, he snatched the spiked, heart-shaped mask. "Thanks." Donning the mask over his own wooden face he said, "What's it do?"

"Nothing!" she shouted, now irritated. She grabbed for the mask, but Skull Kid darted away. "Give me back my mask!" she barked, shaking her fist at his retreating back.

Skull Kid was giggling uproariously as he continued to evade Majora. "If it doesn't do anything, then why do you want it back so much?" he sneered and capered away.

"Because it's mine!" she screamed. "Give it back!"

Tired of the bickering, Kyo called forth his scythe and blocked Skull Kid dead in his tracks. "Give it back," Kyo ordered.

For a brief moment, Skull Kid stared at his reflection in the glimmering blade. He sank his head and then dropped the mask. "There," he said. "You two are not fun anyway." He flopped down on the grass and pouted.

Majora walked over and collected her mask as if it were a tender babe. She glanced from the mask to the sprawled imp. "Thank you, Skull Kid," she said.

Suddenly, the young gods' mother appeared at the door. "What is the meaning of all this racket?" she exclaimed. Then she looked at her plants and gasped. "My garden!" She scurried out of the house to examine where once stood her rose bushes, but was now only a smoldering hole and charred bits of plants. "What have you done to my garden?"

At the sound of Mother's outcry, they removed the masks and cautiously approached with heads hanging low, knowing there would be consequences soon to follow.

Mother stood aghast, surveying the carnage to her precious garden. Crossing her arms over her chest, she turned to the younglings and said, "Who is responsible for destroying my rosebushes?"

Bythos stepped forth, still holding the mask, with remorse on his face.

With blazing eyes she bellowed, "You're grounded! Go inside!"

Bythos obeyed, lumbering his way to the door.

Her eyes flew wide when she noticed the shredded hole in the canopy of her maple trees. The furious goddess pointed at the gaping hole. "How did that happen?"

Like Bythos, Norr stepped forward, his long, silver hair masking his lowered face. "You're grounded," Mother snapped, pointing to the house. "Go!"

Norr scurried inside.

As she surveyed the lawn, she was dismayed by the ragged holes in it. Turning back to the remaining group, she said, "Who did this to my grass?" She saw in her peripheral sight, one head drop. "Pan," she said sternly, "did you ruin my lawn?"

Wordlessly, he nodded his head.

"Go inside," she said gravely.

The boy turned around before entering the house. "Mother," he said, "does that mean I'm not grounded?" A hopeful glimmer lit his eyes.

Slightly annoyed by her son's question, she replied, "No, it does not! You most certainly are grounded. Now, go inside!" She watched as Pan scuttled his way to the house.

"Majora," Mother called into the shadows.

Majora winced at her mother's tone. "Yes, Mother?" she peeped.

"Come here where I can see you," the goddess hissed into the darkness.

Majora looked imploringly at Kyo before trotting toward her mother. She anticipated a lecture or some punishment for allowing her younger siblings to run wild through the garden. Once she stood before her mother, she raised her head and, with shoulders back, looked Mother squarely in the eyes.

"And you are grounded for allowing them to wear your masks!"

Majora took a step back out of shock and confusion. "How can I be grounded when you said I'm supposed to leave tomorrow to get married?"

Mother's jaw went slack at her daughter's logical question. "Well... well, you're grounded until you're married," she stammered. With that, she shoved her hands in the sleeves of her kimono, and stormed off to bed again.

Majora sighed heavily. "What a day," she muttered, slowly heading for her bed chambers. "At least she didn't punish Kyo," she realized with satisfaction.

* * *

In the land of Hyrule, the Goddess of Sand, also known as Queen Devi, reigned as the supreme deity of the heavens following the death of her husband, King Anu. The late king had one son, Dion, from his previous consort, who died years ago by the hands of a demon.

Anu's son, Prince Dion, was spoiled; he bore a selfish heart, full of greed and a lust for power. And the only power that could quench his wicked thirst was the "Blessing," the ancient power handed down and preserved through the generations. But, to Dion's dismay, his father's last wish before dying was for Devi to seal away the Blessing until Dion's wedding and coronation. Only then could Devi transfer the relic's power to the new king.

Prince Shamash dreaded his stepbrother's upcoming reign. He well knew that Dion would, undoubtedly, be a tyrant to both gods and mortals alike. He pitied Majora, for he knew she would be unhappy with Dion as her consort. Deep inside, Shamash wished that he could wed her instead, but he knew that would never happen.

...

Devi hummed to herself as she descended the spiraling marble stairs, crafted by skilled masons eons before. The cerulean wrap of gossamer chiffon slid to the back of her crimson bun. Her matching sari fell in elegant folds over her left shoulder and her pearl and gold accessories jingled with each step. When Devi reached the foot of the staircase, she noticed her son sitting in the lounge, his cheek on his fist. She walked over and gracefully sat on the couch adjacent to his chair, studying his face closely.

Shamash did not seem to notice his mother's arrival; he was too lost thinking about Majora, and dreading his stepbrother's impending reign. _Poor girl,_ he thought, _Majora is too spirited for a controlling god like Dion._

"Shamash," Devi said, "have you tried on your ceremonial garb yet?"

He rolled his eyes. "Why do I have to be a part of this stupid wedding?"

"Because you're a part of this family," she answered. "Your stepbrother is getting married to—"

"I know who he's going to marry!" he said as he slammed his fist into the seat. "He doesn't deserve her!" Shamash snapped at his mother harsher than he intended. Rolling his shoulders and unclenching his fist, he took a deep calming breath and turned to his mother. "I'm sorry, Mother," he murmured.

She ignored both his outburst and apology. "So that's where you were last night." Devi leaned back and crossed her legs and clasped her fingers on her knee. "Was it beautiful?"

"Yeah..." he distractedly replied, "she's beautiful."

Refraining from laughter, Devi discreetly covered her lips. "I meant Termina," she said.

He snapped out of his trance, embarrassment streaking his face. "Oh, well, I couldn't really make anything out, since it was dark, and we were busy battling demons."

"What?" she yelped. "You go all the way to Termina just to fight demons in the dark?"

Running his fingers through his unruly red hair, he stammered out, "Well, that's not exactly it, Mother. I went there to check out what Majora was like, and as luck would have it, she was on duty and some demons tried to harass her. I saved her, and we defeated the demons together."

Devi and Shamash's conversation was interrupted by the arrival of a shirtless twenty-five-year-old man with a chiseled physique and silver hair, brushing his shoulder blades. He strolled imperiously into the lounge and spotted Devi and Shamash sitting together. He strode over to the pair, and standing directly before Devi, barked, "What are you doing here? My coronation is tonight, and you're just sitting around like a pair of lethargic imbeciles. Get up!"

"Dion!" Devi shouted as she sprang from her seat. "How dare you speak to me like that? I am your stepmother and queen!" She punctuated her reminder with a ringing slap to his face.

Dion drew his right arm back, preparing to strike his stepmother. But, instead, he found himself thrown forcefully backward against the wall by Devi's telekinetic powers. She locked him in place with bands of crackling energy across his abdomen and arms. Her years of exterminating demons left her a formidable adversary, something Dion apparently forgot in the moment.

Struggling to free himself, Dion flexed his muscles until he no longer had the strength to struggle. Glowering at his stepmother, he bowed his head in submission as she regally approached.

Devi's merciless stare bore into his azure eyes and sent chills down his spine. Her power was great. Dion now knew just how much greater than his own. At a whim, she could summon up any weapon from her vast arsenal and strike him down. Before marrying, she spent her youth and early years slaying all manner of demons. Not only was she known as the Goddess of Sand and Hyrule's Queen of Gods, but she was also known as the Demon Exterminator. He knew her power was second only to his father, the late King Anu and the Blessing.

"Know your place, Dion," she said coldly. "You may be Anu's son, and merely four years my junior, but you are not yet King. Until then, you will respect me as your mother and queen." Devi crossed her arms. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes... Mother!" he unwillingly affirmed.

Queen Devi dispelled the energy restraints binding him to the wall, and without a backward glance, strode regally to the hall.

Dion caught Shamash in mid-turn, still scratching the back of his head. "After today, I shall exile you and your harlot mother to another world," he growled.

Resisting the urge to attack Dion for the slur against his mother, Shamash just crossed his arms over his chest, and shot a disgusted look at him. Shamash learned years before not to lash back when Dion issued many insults, but to let it slide by. "If you hate us so much, then why don't you just kill us instead?"

Dion had to immediately find a comeback to put Shamash in his place. "Because," he sneered, "killing you would be far too easy. If I kill someone, they should be worth it, not some harlot and her bastard son... Just not worth the effort," he said smugly.

Shamash sighed heavily. "That's the lamest excuse I have ever heard from you, Dion." Shamash shook his head slowly from side to side with a pitying expression. "Regardless of what she did in the past, she is still your stepmother and you fear her power." Inside, the shame that he was, indeed, the result of Devi's fornication with an unknown god, gnawed away at him.

Dion gritted his teeth and started for the doorway, but his stepbrother was in his way. "You always have to get your mommy to save you, don't you?"

Shamash raised his head and glared at his brother. "Shut up!"

Dion chuckled. "Well, it's true. She always has to save you because you're weak."

"Dion, we've been over this before. You know I'm just a late bloomer. Some gods are like that."

"Oh, now you're making excuses for yourself? That's so like you." Dion circled around the small-framed teenager to get to the exit. "No goddess would ever want you. You're a bastard, Shamash. That's been your label since birth, and it shall remain so until you are dead."

"Well, what makes you think a goddess would want you? You're a pig, Dion. No woman wants to be with a pig."

Dion pretended he didn't hear Shamash's insult. "Even if you found a mate, you could only produce daughters," he taunted.

Shamash sighed heavily again. "It's a myth, Dion. A god's power does not determine the sex of the offspring. And even if it were true, so what if I only had daughters? I wouldn't care. My girls would be strong, independent, and not have to rely on their husbands."

Dion halted in his tracks. He shook his head. "Pitiful..."

Shamash stood before his stepbrother; he had to look up at Dion when they were this close because Dion stood a little over a foot taller than he. "There's nothing pitiful about it. Now can we please end this conversation and go about our day?"

Although he would prefer antagonizing Shamash further, he decided not to, out of fear that Devi might return. "You're worthless; but I guess I can't expect anything else from a bastard." He made sure his broad shoulder collided into Shamash as he stormed out of the room.

Shamash watched his brother leave before climbing the same spiraling staircase his mother had recently descended. He knew that he would have to try on the dreaded ceremonial garb for the dreaded wedding.


	3. Chapter 3 A Seductive Infiltration

**Chapter 3 A Seductive Infiltration**

Dion dashed through an endless meadow below a cloudy sky. As he ran he exorcised his lingering rage. A massive tree caught his attention. Dion slowed his pace as he approached the tree until he nearly collapsed at its roots. He pulled himself up to lean against the tree's mighty trunk and stretched his legs out, listening to the pounding of his own heartbeat. _I'm exhausted. I need to rest,_ he thought, wiping away the sweat on his forehead. Dion then rested his hand on the ground.

A black scorpion mystically emerged from the tree's roots and crept onto Dion's hand.

Dion felt a tickling sensation. He looked down and saw the scorpion resting on his hand. He gasped sharply before shaking his hand until the scorpion was hurled from his appendage to the opposite side of the tree.

The scorpion transformed into a woman of tall stature with striking features. Her black hair was tied into a long braid with loose strands around her high cheekbones and square, yet womanly jaw. At the end of her knee length braid, her hair became a rusty red in the shape of a stinger. "Pardon me," the woman purred, "I didn't realize anyone was nearby. I was about to undress."

The resonance of the vixen's low, sultry voice made Dion melt. He gawked at her ample cleavage that practically spilled out of the confines of her red and black laced corset. Below her tiny hourglass waist and round hips was a tattered, wispy black dress that exposed her defined tan legs up to her thighs.

"N-no, that's my mistake," Dion stammered, looking away. "I should have been more careful." He staggered to his feet. "Farewell."

"No, wait! I didn't mean for you to leave," she innocently remarked. The young mystery woman delicately placed her hand on Dion's triceps.

Dion remained motionless, anticipating the strange woman's next move.

She stood on her tiptoes. "Don't go," she whispered, her warm breath tickling the spot between his shoulder blades, and causing the hairs on his neck and back to stand at attention. She leapt in front of him and gave out a low chuckle. "You're Prince Dion, aren't you?"

"Yes," he responded as if in a trance.

The seductress pressed her body against his and confidently wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel his heartbeat pound against her chest. "Are you nervous?" she asked almost mockingly.

Dion breathed deeply in hopes of settling his nerves. The anticipation for what was to come killed the god. Years had passed since he had been with a woman. Women were not exactly his expertise, despite what he said to Shamash or to anyone else. Years ago, when he had his chance, he vomited all over the bed and the woman. Ever since that mortifying incident, Dion stopped pursuing women and kept to himself. He had no desire to be with a man, but he was too scared to approach women, which was why he mentally thanked his father for arranging a marriage. But at the moment, marriage was the last thing on his mind.

A satisfied smile crept across her face. She knew what he secretly begged for and she had no intentions of giving it to him unless he answered her questions. "Do you want me to continue?" she asked.

He dumbly nodded with his mouth ajar.

She had to keep from snickering at his ridiculous expression._ This will be easy! Clearly the almighty prince is a virgin. He'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants, even if it means betraying his family by revealing their secrets. _"If you wish for me to continue, then I must know something."

Dion gazed into her eyes, waiting impatiently for the first question so they can finish what she started.

"The Blessing is a relic passed down in your family. It is the manifestation of your forefathers' powers, is this correct?"

"Yes," he answered, grazing his lips against hers.

She gently sucked his bottom lip. "Has the Blessing been bestowed upon you?"

"No."

"Why hasn't it? Is it out of your reach? Is it in the possession of someone else?" The tall mystery woman planted small kisses from his cheek down to the side of his neck.

Dion's mind was clouded by desire. He didn't care what kind of questions the stranger asked as long as his thirst was quenched. "My stepmother, Devi, holds the Blessing until my wedding tonight."

The seductress chuckled. "The prince will take a virgin tonight after he himself becomes tainted by another woman, all within a few hours... How scandalous," she whispered. "I like it." The stranger drew Dion to the ground below the tree. She allowed her fingertips to graze his chest in a circular motion. "Where is your coronation being held?"

Suddenly, Dion was jolted to his senses. When he was a boy, his father warned him that many demons would seek the Blessing. Anu told him to never reveal this secret to outsiders, as they were probably demons, creatures of darkness. Beware, his father said, the most powerful demons had the ability to disguise themselves in the image of gods. Then he remembered the scorpion from earlier. The woman claimed to have been undressing on the opposite side of the tree, but he swore he would have sensed someone else within the vicinity. His expression darkened and his eyebrows furrowed. "Who are you?" his voice rumbled.

Surprised that Dion could disengage from her seduction, she backed away from him and squatted on her feet. To mask her fear, the woman smugly grinned. "My name is Isamar," she replied.

"I've never seen you around. Where are you from?" he sternly questioned, rising to his feet.

Isamar stood before Dion. "I live here in this meadow," she replied nonchalantly.

"What is your purpose?"

She laughed. "I don't have a purpose; I merely travel."

Dion quickly summoned his two-handed sword and held the tip to her neck. "Liar!" he roared. "You're a demon!"

"So you've finally figured it out," the demon said. Isamar's braid turned to a stinger behind her back. "Well, it doesn't matter. I've got what I came for." She took a step back, away from the blade's tip. "See you at the wedding," Isamar mocked.

"Too bad you won't make it." Dion swiftly stepped forward, horizontally slashing at his enemy.

The demon effortlessly evaded the attack. As soon as Dion let his guard down, Isamar's barbed stinger grew more than twice its original length and whipped over her head and then punctured his chest. The stinger grazed a few ribs as it ripped through his flesh.

Dion cried out in agony as he fell to his knees. The stab wound burned like an inferno. He felt the stinger inject a hot fluid into his chest. The venom quickly spread through his body like a flame, then chilled so it felt like he was freezing. After the venom coursed through his system, it settled and his body grew weak. He collapsed with her stinger still inside his flesh.

Feeling content, Isamar jerked the stinger from his chest, emitting a ripping noise. Her stinger retracted to its normal length and transformed back into a braid of hair. "Behold," she said, turning him over with her foot and pointing at his grave wound. "This is my wedding gift to you," she hissed.

Clenching the tree trunk, Dion pulled himself to his feet and lumbered in the opposite direction.

Isamar watched the god trudge home into the west. "See you at the wedding..." she stuck her nose up and grinned, "Pig."


	4. Chapter 4 Family Affairs

**Chapter 4 Family Affairs**

Dion and Majora's wedding would commence in two hours. Unlike mortals, the gods had small weddings. When a god who inherits the throne joins in marriage, the wedding was held in his land and all of his family members attended. Since Majora's brothers were young and could not stay alone, her parents stayed behind. Kyo was the only witness from Majora's family.

Kyo and Majora stood before the grand doors of King Anu's palace, waiting for someone to answer. Majora sighed as she nervously poked at the flowers and tasseled chopsticks in her small bun.

Kyo took his eyes from the door and looked at Majora. "You're nervous, aren't you?"

She turned to her brother, shocked that he would even ask such a ridiculous question. "Well, of course! Wouldn't you be?"

He chuckled. "You'll be fine. By the looks of this place, you'll have everything," he said, examining the imposing structure before him.

Majora frowned.

"Well, who knows? Maybe Dion is a gentleman and will treat you like a queen." He smiled, trying to lighten her mood.

She shook her head. "I would rather marry his brother, Shamash. We met last night and he was really nice."

"Majora, you don't have a choice—"

"Of course I don't have a choice!" she cried. "I never do!" Tears streamed from her eyes. "I just want to be with you and our other brothers. But Mother and Father don't care." Majora felt faint from the outburst and began to tremble as tears continued streaming down her face.

Kyo embraced his overwhelmed sister. "Majora, I know it's hard to cope with the situation, but there's no other way." He pulled away from her to make eye contact. "Please don't hold a grudge against Mother and Father. They honestly want the best for you."

Majora sniffled as she listened to her wise brother.

"They arranged this marriage so that you could be free—free from them."

Surprised, she looked at him with her mouth agape.

"They thought you'd be happier as a queen of another land instead of being confined by their rules."

Majora stopped crying. Hearing her parents' real motives behind the arranged marriage was enough to convince Majora to willingly go through with the plan. "I see what you mean. Maybe this won't be so bad after all," she said.

Kyo smiled and patted Majora's back.

They heard the door unlock and noticed the twisting doorknob.

Majora looked up from the doorknob to discover Shamash, who was already dressed for the occasion. "Shamash!" she beamed, resisting the urge to hug him.

Shamash smiled back. "Hello, Majora," he said. "Come in."

Kyo allowed Majora to go in first before introducing himself. "My name is Kyo; I'm Majora's younger brother," he said, clasping Shamash's forearm. "I will represent Majora's side of the family."

Shamash tried his hardest not to gape at Kyo's deformity by staring hard into his normal eye, pretending there was nothing unusual about the guest. "Nice to meet you," Shamash replied as he released his forearm and shut the door behind them.

"I expected this place to have hundreds of servants," Majora remarked, staring in awe at the grand palace.

Shamash scratched his head and blushed. "Oh, well, I raced to the door because I wanted to help our guests myself."

"Where's Dion?" Kyo asked, still looking at the palace interior.

"He's upstairs in his room," Shamash answered. "I'll get him." The young god climbed halfway up the spiral stairwell. "Dion!" he called. "Your bride-to-be is here!"

...

Dion glowered at the reflection of greenish-brown fur on his chest where Isamar stung him. "It's spreading," Dion growled as he grazed his sharp black claws across the fur. "Thankfully my accessories will cover it." He looked at his clawed hand. "What's happening to me?" he whispered with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Dion!"

The prince grunted as he heard his brother's cry from downstairs. "Well," he said, "duty calls." Dion took his ornate falcon pendant and put it over his head. After he double-checked the alignment of his pendant in the mirror, he headed downstairs.

Shamash faced Majora again. "He'll be here any minute," he reassured the bride.

Majora's heart skipped a beat when she caught a glimpse of Dion walking down the stairs. _Is that Dion? He's handsome. Why isn't he smiling? Maybe he's being thrown into this like me. Maybe since we have that in common we'll connect! _She struggled to keep from smiling at the thought.

When Dion reached the bottom, Shamash stepped forward. "This is Kyo, Majora's brother, and this is Majora—"

"I know," Dion rudely interrupted.

Majora walked up to Dion and bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Prince Dion." She came up with a humble smile that showed her innocence and fair beauty.

Still emotionless, Dion stared at her and huffed. "Well, you're not the prettiest girl, but I guess you'll have to do."

Majora felt like she had been crushed with a million bricks. Her body trembled as her heartbeat raced. It pained the goddess to look at him. Nobody, especially a stranger, had ever spoken to her with such bluntness. Majora let out the breath she held for what seemed to be hours. Shortly after she exhaled, the goddess felt a familiar burning sensation in the corners of her eyes. "Excuse me," she whispered as she fled the palace. Knowing that Majora would need comforting, Kyo quickly glowered at Dion before following Majora out into the garden.

Shamash's jaw dropped. "I can't believe you said that, Dion! She's gorgeous!" He shook his head out of frustration.

"I was just stating a fact," Dion answered unremorsefully. "She chose to be offended."

"Well, you can keep your opinions to yourself!" Shamash snapped.

Dion shrugged again. "Oh well, as long as I get the Blessing, I don't care."

Shamash opened the main door. "You're such a pig!" he remarked.

Fire ignited in Dion's eyes. That insult started to grate on his nerves. "Stop calling me that!" the prince barked.

Right before Shamash crossed over the threshold, he spat, "I was just stating a fact!" The younger god slammed the door behind him.

...

Majora lifted her long, scarlet dress and ran for a fountain in the palace garden. Kyo followed closely behind as he mentally gathered the appropriate words to calm Majora. His sister was physically strong yet emotionally tender.

Majora sat on the fountain rim and wept. She covered her face. "I can't do this!" she cried with a muffled voice.

Slightly exasperated by her emotional state, Kyo sighed. "Majora, for once can you think about others before yourself?"

Confused, Majora stopped crying and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"That's all I ever hear from you! It's always, 'me, me, me, I, I, I.' Why can't you do things for the greater good and not just yourself?"

She sniffled. "That's easy for you to say! You're not the one getting married!" Majora broke down again. "It was just last night when I found out about my engagement, and now that I'm here to meet and marry my future husband, he says I'm not pretty... right in front of me!"

Kyo sighed again and relaxed his tense body. "You have a good point," he admitted with a softer tone. "But for your sake and everyone else's, try to pick yourself up and go through with the plan. Everyone back home believes in—"

She couldn't take any more. Majora covered her ears and shouted, "Go away!"

His sister's outburst caused him to jump. Without another word, he started in the opposite direction back to the palace. About a quarter of the way there, he intercepted Shamash, who was sprinting.

Shamash eyed at the path ahead, silently asking if Majora was present.

Kyo responded by widening his normal eye and shaking his head while sighing as if saying 'good luck' to Shamash.

When Shamash finally reached Majora's location, he watched as she wept in her hands. Not knowing what to say, he sat next to her. "Hey," he murmured awkwardly.

Majora sensed the god's presence. She uncovered her face and wiped away her tears. "I can't do this," her voice quivered. "I just can't."

"But you won't be alone," he stated, wrapping his arm around Majora. "I'll be with you, even if he exiles me, I'll still find a way to you."

Majora's eyes brightened with a hopeful delight. If she did not have a say in the matter then she should at least have someone by her side at all times. Hearing those reassuring words gave her strength.

Shamash stood. "Come, Majora." He offered his hand. "Let's tackle the future together."

The goddess smiled as she took his hand.

...

Isamar peered around a distant fountain several meters away from the palace entrance. The demon grinned as she watched Dion stand motionless with Devi. She noticed the small group of people at the bottom of the staircase. "The wedding must be starting," she muttered.

The demon transformed into her beast form and scurried through the grass unnoticed by the guests. She rested near the closest fountain.

From out of the silent crowd, Majora emerged, holding a golden box: a wedding gift for her husband. The goddess took small, graceful steps, as she was instructed to do before the wedding. She wore a pleasant smile to hide her true feelings and to please her fiancé. She finally decided to listen to Kyo and go through with the plan.

Dion impatiently tapped his foot and sighed as he held another golden box similar to the one Majora held. He looked down at his box and at his claws. _I'm really surprised she hasn't seen them yet, _Dion thought as he glanced at Devi, who was watching the bride approach.

Majora finally reached the top of the staircase and looked at Devi as if asking what to do next.

"Behold," Devi spoke, "Princess Majora from Termina is here today to join in matrimony with Hyrule's Prince Dion." Devi moved Majora to stand at Dion's right side. "This is not merely a wedding ceremony," she stated. "This is also Prince Dion's coronation. He shall receive his father's blessing." Devi turned to Dion. "But first they must exchange a fragment of their powers."

Turning to face Majora, Dion reluctantly opened the box and held it out to his bride. The powers inside the box formed a light gold orb, about the size of a large grapefruit, and drifted slowly toward its new bearer. The small orb joined with Majora, giving her a matching soft, gold aura. _No,_ he thought. _I don't want her to have any of my powers! They're mine!_ The patch of fur on Dion's chest began to spread beyond the cover of his falcon pendant.

Majora closed her eyes as she enjoyed the warmth from Dion's powers. _This power feels good_. _I feel stronger,_ she thought. To Majora's dismay, the sudden boost of energy ebbed as it permanently joined with her soul—the source of every god's supernatural powers. Majora opened her eyes and saw Dion foaming at the mouth like a rabid animal. His eyes became pitch black as his face gradually elongated into a snout with protruding tusks. The sudden change of her fiancé's appearance startled Majora. Not knowing how to handle the situation, she stood motionless and continued to watch the transformation.

Devi was oblivious to Dion's abnormal changes; she had her attention focused on a slow-moving figure in the distance. From what she gathered, it was a white-haired man clad in armor, wielding a double helix sword. _Is that a demon? It doesn't matter. I must finish the wedding as quickly as I can. _"Majora," she started before looking at Dion.

The witnesses gasped in horror as they watched the fur entirely cover his hunched body. Dion issued a beastly growl at the agonizing pain he felt.

Devi looked down at her transforming stepson with a calm anger. "So, you've become a demon, haven't you?" she asked almost mockingly. "I should have known you would become one someday."

"Give me the Blessing," his voice rumbled an octave lower than his already low voice. "It's mine!" The rumbling of his voice faded into a boar-like shriek. His body rapidly grew to ten times its normal size.

The crowd ran away from the scene, leaving behind Kyo and Shamash, who were already armed.

Devi glowered at Dion as she stood her ground. "Shamash," she called out to her son. "Take Majora away from here."

Shamash did as he was instructed. He crab-stepped up the stairs, keeping his attention on Dion.

Majora quickly followed Shamash down the stairs to her brother, who still stood at attention.

"Your father's last wish was for his son to receive the Blessing after his wedding. A wedding can only take place between gods, not a demon and a god," said Devi.

"But I'm still his son!" the boar demon countered.

"How dare you even think such a blasphemous thing? You are a demon! You're no longer a part of this family! Do you hear me?" yelled Devi. "You are no longer a part of this family!" she yelled a second time slower and more distinctly for emphasis. The Blessing had the power to restore Dion back into a god, but Devi refused to use it. The ancient relic was intended for Dion and him alone. If she used it, then she would be breaking Anu's will. But also, deep down, Devi didn't want to return him to his previous form. This was a perfect way to remove the spoiled prince from the family.

Dion felt heaviness within the core of his body. It was the feeling of loneliness and rejection. Throughout his life, he was the golden child—the spoiled Prince of Gods. No matter where he went or what he did, he was never alone.

The former god tensed his muscles and growled.

Devi smirked at his tense body. "Do you wish to kill me?" She stepped back and opened her arms in a welcoming fashion. "Go right ahead, but remember who I am and what I do."

Dion smashed his right fist against the alabaster steps and issued a roar, much louder than the previous ones. The boar demon charged impulsively at his opponent.

Before he could trample her, Devi levitated him so high he was level with the roof of the palace and flung him several meters, toward the fountains.

Still hiding behind the fountains, Isamar gasped as she watched Dion being catapulted across the yard. In human form, she utilized her powers and caught him in midair and set him on the ground as gently as she could. Even after Isamar tried, he still crashed and skidded across the earth. She stared emotionlessly at Devi before moving mechanically toward the palace.

Below his breath, Dion growled as he remained sprawled where he lay. The humiliation was too much for him to bear. He would rather allow Isamar to battle against his stepmother than to have his pride hurt again.

Devi stood calmly as Isamar approached. When the demon was within range, Devi trapped Isamar with a levitation attack. Instead of being thrown, Isamar broke free in midair.

On landing, Isamar regained her footing and continued walking toward the palace.

Devi's heart skipped a beat. For the past decade, no demon had the strength to break free from her telekinetic powers. If she was going to defeat the demon, she would have to think of something fast.

Devi summoned her scimitar and lunged at Isamar. The goddess swung her sword horizontally, but unfortunately Isamar's reflexes were too quick; she caught the blade with her bare hand. The sharpness of the blade caused Isamar to bleed an acidic tar-like fluid that began to eat at her own flesh. Isamar bit her lip. The pain from the wound infuriated the demon. With her other hand, Isamar grabbed Devi by the neck and lifted her above head level.

"It will bring me much delight to kill the famous Demon Exterminator." Isamar opened her mouth and unhinged her jaw beyond what any humanoid could accomplish, revealing a pair of moving arachnoid fangs.

"And it will bring me much delight destroying you," said a male voice from behind Isamar.

The demon turned her head the best she could, but it was too late. The hand she used to strangle Devi with was severed by a disc of light energy. Isamar clutched the severed wrist with the other hand and grimaced once again from the searing pain of the acidic fluid.

Isamar faced the wielder of the double helix sword. "Why?" she cried. "Why are you doing this? We are the same." Isamar let her guard down and walked closer toward the warrior. She stopped in front of him. "You don't have to do this. You're a brother of mine."

The armored warrior frowned at Isamar and quickly glanced at Dion. "Go back to the underworld, you vermin of darkness!" The warrior stabbed his sword into the earth. The soil surrounding his sword became viscous, like when Majora sent demons back into the underworld. Several long-fingered hands reached out from the ground and trapped the demons in their grasp.

Attempting to escape, Dion regained his footing on all fours, but it was too late. The hands from the underworld pulled him through the earth without much resistance, despite his enormous stature. The boar shrieked as the hands took him deeper and deeper until the earth closed over him.

Isamar tried multiple times to break free from the trap but failed. "You can't do this!" she protested. The arms from the underworld pulled Isamar down to her neck. "This isn't the end. My powers have no boundaries..." she solemnly warned as her head was pulled under. The earth solidified back to its original state.

Relieved, the armored warrior sighed before pulling his sword out from the ground.

Shamash charged at the warrior from behind with his weapon drawn. "All right, that's it!" he cried. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The warrior chuckled. "Is this how you treat your mother's rescuer?" He faced Shamash.

Shamash looked at the solid white eyes and distinctive red and blue facial markings. There wasn't a god in the universe who had his features. The prince was certain that the being before him was a demon. "You're a demon!" Shamash positioned his sword against the warrior's chest.

"Stop it, Shamash," Devi finally spoke after observing the two. "Let him speak."

Shamash turned to his mother. "You heard what that demon said!" Glowering, he turned back to the being before him. "She said that you're a brother of hers."

Devi lowered Shamash's sword with her hand. "He still has the right to speak. After all, he did save me." She looked at the stranger with a soft smile. "What's your name?"

The warrior hesitated. "My name..." he began. "I'm called the Fierce Deity."

"Where are you from?" asked Devi.

"Nowhere," he answered solemnly. "I live a nomadic lifestyle, much like you did in your younger days, Your Highness."

"Who are your parents?" she continued.

"They're deceased," he replied.

"Why did that demon refer to you as a brother?" Shamash interrupted.

The Fierce Deity sighed, expecting the worst reaction. "My mother was a goddess and my father was..." his voice trailed. He looked to the side, away from Devi and Shamash. "A demon," he painfully finished.

Shamash gasped and pointed his sword at the Fierce Deity's chest again.

"Stop it, Shamash!" With greater force, Devi pushed the sword down, away from the Fierce Deity. "I've heard of you," she said. "You're the half-god, half-demon who travels the universe and slays demons for pay. I know that lifestyle and how difficult it is..." Devi's smile faded upon remembering her past. "Not knowing when your next meal is or the next time you'll see a roof over your head is tough." She looked up and noticed the sky darkening and the bride-to-be still standing without a groom. "Well," she started, straightening her ceremonial sari, "enough about me. We have a wedding to finish, don't we, Majora?"

Still holding the gift box, Majora approached Devi and Shamash. "A wedding cannot take place—the groom is gone," Majora pointed out.

"Really?" she asked. Slyly, Devi jerked her thumb at Shamash. "Here's a groom."

Astonished, Majora asked, "What? You can do that? What about my parents?"

"Your parents asked me if one of my sons needed a wife. Their main concern was for you to find a prince from a powerful dynasty. They weren't really concerned about which son you married, as long as you were married. Before he died, Anu asked me to arrange the marriage, if possible."

"Oh," said Majora, "then I accept my new suitor."

"Very well," she spoke approvingly. "Majora and Shamash, will you exchange a fragment of your powers?"

Shamash closed his eyes as a similar golden orb appeared before him. He encircled the still floating orb with his hands. "Here you go, love." With his powers he sent the orb to the young goddess before him.

Majora opened the box and sent her powers to Shamash. Their powers simultaneously fused with their souls and as a result, a golden aura formed around them. For an instant, Majora and Shamash felt fully energized and warm from the inside out. Their auras ebbed as they quickly grew accustomed to their newly acquired powers.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Devi placed her hands on their shoulders. "Everyone, I present to you the King and Queen of Gods."

Kyo and the Fierce Deity, who were the only two remaining, applauded for the newlyweds.

Devi leaned inward and looked painfully at Majora. "I'm sorry for ruining your happy evening with this bad news, but this is urgent." Devi swallowed the lump in her throat. "Unfortunately, you will always be a part of Dion because he gave a fragment of his powers to you. Even your children will be a part of him."

Horrified, Majora cried, "What?"

"Is there something we can do to change that?" Shamash asked frantically.

"There is nothing you can do. Only Dion can reverse this problem by taking back his powers."

"What about the Blessing? Surely the Blessing is powerful enough to remove the fragment from my bride," said Shamash as he took Majora's hand.

"It is," Devi answered. "But I cannot use the Blessing or give it to anyone. That is against Anu's will. I'm sorry."

Majora and Shamash exchanged anxious glances.

"Majora, no matter what happens, I will protect you with my life. I am now king of this land and you are my queen. We must stand by each other always," he reassured her as he took her into his arms.

The goddess felt joyful tears form in the corners of her eyes. Shamash fulfilled her dream: to be loved unconditionally. Even in spite of what Kyo said about her duty and how her parents threw her into the situation, everything worked out for the better. Majora could not wait to tackle the future with her husband and king.

* * *

"And that's how your parents met," Devi said as she tucked a redheaded, teenage goddess under the bed covers.

"Oh, Grandmama, no matter how many times you tell that story, it never gets old!" the girl exclaimed.

"It's amazing how after all these years you still get exited from that same story. Pretty soon you'll be able to quote it word from word at the rate you're going," Devi joked as she kissed the girl on the forehead. "Now, get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow with your mother's thirty-fifth birthday party." Devi took the candle stand that dimly lit the girl's bedroom.

"I love you, Grandmama," the girl whispered as she watched Devi close the sheer canopy.

"I love you, too, Din. Goodnight," Devi said before making her exit from Din's bedroom and into the hallway, still holding the candle stand.

Seventeen years had passed since Majora and Shamash married. A few months later they had Din, their free-spirited child, much like Majora in her younger days. The slightly rebellious, hot-tempered goddess had more ambition than the average individual. Laziness and procrastination were not in her vocabulary. Whatever she set her mind to was done swiftly and as soon as possible. She was attached to Devi and Shamash and often banged heads with Majora. Din also had the tendency to become protective over her two younger sisters and would do anything for them.

Then the next year they had Nayru, their introverted child with a strong sense of justice and a love for fine arts. Her laidback personality often caused tension between her and Din, but never to the point where they could not resolve their differences. Nayru remained quiet and soft-spoken in most situations. A few weeks ago, she had married a nomadic deity of her choosing named Jabu-Jabu, a water god.

Then finally, the following year they had Farore, their creative child. Farore had a fascination over nature and life. She was the most empathetic sister, even toward mortals. The goddess interacted with mortals, usually posing as one, to help them in need. Farore possessed a heart of gold and a valiant spirit. However, her heart was her weakness. Unlike Majora, Farore insisted that her parents choose a suitor, for she trusted their judgment. Shamash and Majora thought it was odd that she would want someone to pick a spouse for her, but, nonetheless, they complied. Farore married Deku, a forest god, on the same day Nayru married Jabu-Jabu.

Shamash was overjoyed that he had a full-sized family consisting of a father, a mother, children, and a grandmother. He was also relieved that he no longer lived with the "bastard son" stigma Dion and other gods labeled him with. Majora loved him dearly, regardless of his background. That's all that mattered to Shamash—his wife's love and acceptance.

As Devi strolled down the hall, the light from her candle shone from underneath Majora and Shamash's door. Majora slipped on her short night gown and sighed disapprovingly at her stretch-marked thighs and stomach.

Shamash sat on the bed before removing his shirt. "Don't even start," Shamash warned playfully as he continued to undress for bedtime, leaving only his undergarment remaining. "We've been through this a million times! You're beautiful no matter what tiny blemish appears on your gorgeous body."

Majora pointed at her thighs. "But they're everywhere," she whined.

"So?" he said. "That means you're getting more curvaceous."

Majora pretended to gasp in mock offense at what Shamash thought was a harmless comment. "I beg your pardon! You're basically saying I'm getting a fat bottom!"

Shamash smirked mischievously. "Well, what if I like my women curvaceous on bottom?" he asked using a deeper voice as he spanked her left buttock.

Surprised, Majora covered her bottom. A mischievous thought crossed her mind. She smirked at the idea. "Well," Majora began as she caressed his slight stomach pooch, "what if I like my men curvaceous in the middle?"

Without saying a word, Shamash stood up next to Majora, looking down at her, unlike in their younger days before he had his growth spurts. "You're going to regret that."

Majora blinked; she knew he had something up his sleeve.

He trapped her smaller frame in his strong arms and spun around, landing on the bed with Majora still in his arms on top. "Shamash!" she chastised. "We're getting too old for this!"

"Whatever!" he cried. "We're in our early thirties. That's still young enough."

She pulled her finger up from her side. "No, _you_ are in your early thirties," she said as she poked his chin to emphasize her point. "After tonight I'll be thirty-five and _you_ will still be lucky thirty-two."

"Ooh, that's right," Shamash said, smiling impishly. "I'm married to an old lady."

Majora gasped. "You're just full of it tonight!"

"That's right, I'm full of love for you!" he exclaimed, tightening his bear hug. Shamash stared worryingly at Majora's head.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"You have something on your head."

"What? What is it?" Majora frantically patted her head.

"Grey hairs," Shamash answered, now snickering.

Majora playfully swatted his chest. "That's not very nice, you know. You'll be there too before you know it."

"I know," he said, calming down. "Majora, no matter what you look like and how much I tease, I will always love you for who you are."

"I know," she responded. "Despite all your cracks at my age, I know you're just teasing."

"Yeah," Shamash said, smiling. "It's late; let's get some sleep."

Majora and Shamash untangled themselves and slid under the covers.

"Goodnight," he said before kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Goodnight, my love."

Shortly after Shamash put his head against the pillow, he fell asleep.

Majora, on the other hand, took a longer time falling asleep. She went over thoughts in her head—good and bad. She thought about her two daughters' marriages and how they seemed well. _So far they're doing great. I wonder when they'll have babies, _Majora thought to herself. _But when they do have kids, I'll feel really old!_ Her mind jumped to how busy she'd been the past few weeks. _Speaking of children and pregnancies, I haven't had a cycle in a few weeks._ Majora sat up, bug-eyed.

Majora shook Shamash's shoulder. "Wake up, Shamash," she whispered.

He moaned as he rubbed his eyes. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant."


	5. Chapter 5 Evil Forces

**Chapter 5 Evil Forces**

Time in the underworld passed differently than in the heavenly realm. Seventeen years passed for the gods whereas in the underworld it had only been a few days. The underworld was a void of darkness. No one existed in the underworld except other demons. Whoever dwelt in the void could see another inmate clearly, but they could not see anything in the distance.

"Why?" Dion moaned in human form, staring at his hands. "Why did you make me like this? If I hadn't been turned into a demon I would be sitting on the throne of the most powerful dynasty with the Blessing in my grasp."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself," said Isamar. "If you continue to hold on to your self pity, it will consume and debilitate you."

Dion huffed. "But you don't understand—"

"Don't even go there!" she snapped venomously. "I was once a goddess in one of your ancestor's court."

Dion gave her a skeptical look. "How is that possible? I don't believe you."

"I don't care what you believe," Isamar spat. "I married into your lineage hundreds of years ago."

Now intrigued, Dion looked up from his hands and focused his attention on Isamar.

"Hundreds of years ago, I married your ancestor's brother. I did it to be closer to the Blessing, not because I loved him." She flipped her braid over her shoulder. "I killed him. But naturally, nobody knew I did it because I told everyone that a demon killed him. Then, months later, I attempted to kill your ancestor's wife and failed. Your ancestor caught me in the act." Isamar clenched her fists as she recollected the memory. "I was so close..." she hissed. "He used the Blessing to turn me into a demon, but by obtaining the Blessing, I will be able to turn back into a goddess."

Dion crossed his arms over his chest. "Why do you need to become a goddess again? Aren't you strong enough as it is? If that thing—whatever he was, hadn't shown up, you would have killed Devi, arguably one of the most powerful goddesses in the universe."

Her personal, most sensitive thoughts came to surface. "I want..." Isamar struggled to keep her voice from shaking. She widened her eyes and rolled them to keep from crying. The demon could not show him her tender side this soon or else he might prey upon her weakness.

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "You want what, Isamar?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"Nothing," she replied, facing him again. Isamar changed the subject. "My powers still have an influence in the heavenly realm. I will spy on your family, using an inanimate object of theirs, preferably a used one."

Dion took his hand back with a soured expression. "My family, you say?" he sneered. "Pugh! I couldn't care less about them. They have forsaken me!"

Isamar made a determined fist. "Join me," she insisted, "and together we can start our own dynasty."

Dion hesitated. "Why would I want to join you? You killed a member of my family."

"You said it yourself, they have forsaken you. Do you think your ancestors would have been any different?"

He furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head slightly. "Good point," he said.

"If you join me, I can get us out of here... On one condition..."

"I'm listening," Dion said as he crossed his arms over his chest again.

"When we obtain the Blessing, you must turn me into a goddess and take me as your queen. But if you betray me," Isamar threatened as she invaded his personal space and glared into his eyes, "I'll kill you."

Dion took a step back, still staring at Isamar. "I accept," he affirmed.

Isamar grinned devilishly. "Good," she said. "Throw away your sadness and embrace your hatred toward your family for disowning you. Hatred gives unbelievable power, and power is what will help take back what is rightfully yours."

Dion nodded. "You're right," he said. "I shall take back what is rightfully mine."

"We must first locate the Blessing."

"It was in Devi's possession, but knowing that fool, she probably gave it to Shamash, her good-for-nothing son," Dion growled.

Isamar stared at the darkness above them. "Then that's it: we'll attack and take it by force," Isamar said. Still staring at the darkness, she spoke, "Dion, get ready for the showdown they will never forget."

* * *

"Mom," Din whined, hopping up on the bed. "I need a mask for the masquerade party."

"Why didn't you make one yourself?" Majora asked, watching her vanity mirror as she put in earrings.

Din crossed her arms. "Come on, Mom. Why would I do that when I can wear one of _your_ masks?" Din answered. She scooted off the bed and examined the mask-covered wall. A mask made out of stone caught her attention. "What does this do?"

"It makes you invisible," replied Majora as she brushed her hair.

"That's boring," Din bluntly stated, hanging the mask up on the wall. She eyed the colorful heart-shaped mask with spikes. "This one looks wicked." Din took the mask from the wall. "What does it do?"

Majora chuckled. "Why is everyone obsessed with that mask? It doesn't do anything; I never finished it."

Din absentmindedly caressed the mask with her thumb. "I like it, even though it doesn't have a power. I think I'll wear it."

"Majora, come quickly!" cried Shamash from the stairs. "We're under attack!"

Majora stopped what she was doing and knocked her chair back as she stood. "Din, stay here until I call for you," she ordered, darting out the room.

"But, Mom, we're under attack! I have to help!" cried Din at the door.

"And you will help me by staying here until I call for you," Majora said before she was too far from her bedroom to be heard.

Din obeyed without any objections, which was rare for the stubborn young goddess. Din smirked and thought, _she'll see._

_..._

As Majora descended the stairs, her heartbeat raced, wondering who could be attacking their palace. Majora readied her whips as she reached the main room. "Shamash, where are you?" she cried. "Where are the demons?"

"Surprise!" shouted her grown brothers and immediate family as they came out of hiding behind the furniture.

Majora placed her hand on her pounding chest and wept with tears of joy. She opened her mouth to say something but no words escaped.

With spread arms, Kyo came forth and said, "Happy birthday, Majora."

Majora embraced Kyo, and then her other brothers joined in with a group hug. Majora broke the embrace to look at all of them. "Look at you!" she exclaimed. "You're all grown! And handsome too," she teased.

"You have some introducing to do," said Bythos as he playfully crossed his arms. "Now, who are these pretty young ladies," he asked, turning toward his nieces.

Norr, now thirty years old, scratched his chin. "Don't you have another daughter?" he asked.

"I do," Majora answered. "She's still upstairs where I told her to stay."

"I'll go get her," Shamash said, starting up the staircase.

...

Pacing impatiently, Din waited for Majora's cue to come down. "Okay, any day now," she whined, sitting the stool back on its legs. _I can't come down until they say so or else I'll get in trouble._ Din slumped down on the stool, holding the mask. Looking into the vanity mirror, Din slipped on Majora's mask. Majora's mask suctioned itself to Din's face. "This is convenient. I won't have to worry about it falling off." But, when she tried removing the mask, it would not come off and she felt fatigued. Now panicking, Din tried even harder to pull the mask free, but the harder she tried the weaker she became until eventually she collapsed on the floor, the mask still adhering to her face.

Shamash entered the room and discovered his daughter sprawled on the ground in a presumably uncomfortable position. "Din?" he called. "Did you fall?"

Din remained unresponsive.

Now worried he cried, "Din, answer me!"

No response.

Shamash hurried toward his unconscious daughter. With much effort, he removed the fixed mask and glanced at it before setting it down. He shook Din's shoulders. "Din, wake up!"

Din's eyes slowly fluttered open. "What happened?" she asked as she held her head and sat up.

"I don't know," he answered, still panicked. "Something tells me that this mask is to blame." Suspiciously, he glared at the mask. "I'll take it to your mother and see if she knows anything."

"But Mom said it was inanimate," Din said, picking herself up off the floor.

Shamash couldn't help but remain suspicious. He eyed the mask as he made his exit and descended the stairs with Din close behind.

...

Majora, still happily visiting with her brothers, smiled at Shamash as he joined the family huddle. "Oh!" Majora beamed when she noticed Din had finally come down. "And this is my oldest daughter, Din."

Din waved her hand lazily. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Din, what's wrong?" Majora asked as she wrapped an arm around her daughter.

"I don't feel well. I feel weak and dizzy."

"You don't have to stay down here if you're not feeling well," Majora told her, removing her arm.

Feeling obligated to stay for the party she helped plan, Din decided to remain downstairs. "I'll stay down here for a while." Din wandered off, away from Majora and her brothers.

"Majora, do you remember the time when I wanted to stay up all night just to watch you carve a mask?" Pan asked, carrying on the conversation.

Majora chuckled. "Yes, I remember. That's why I created the All-Night's Mask, so you could stay up as late as you wanted."

"Yes, and _I_ recall how he slept throughout the next day because of it," a voice said from behind Majora.

Majora turned around. "Father, you're here!" Majora practically sprinted into her father's arms. "I've missed you!" she said, embracing him tightly. "Where's Mother?"

"She opted to watch over Termina while we visited Hyrule."

"That was nice of her," Majora said, acknowledging her mother's sacrifice.

Father released Majora. "Believe me, it pained her to stay behind. But she figured that of all six of us, she would be the last one you wanted to see because of the arranged marriage years ago."

"Father, tell Mother that I forgave her long ago. She knows this. We've exchanged letters since then. I'm glad she arranged the marriage. If she hadn't, I wouldn't be standing here with the man I love." She wrapped her arms around Shamash, who stood awkwardly with the crowd. Oblivious to how Shamash felt, Majora released him and resumed talking to her father. "But anyway, I'm glad I get to see you again, Father."

Shamash felt mocked by the word "father." Despite being a loving and providing father of three, Shamash couldn't help but to wonder who his own father was. It was tradition among the gods to introduce themselves by including their father's name. Most of the time Shamash mentioned his mother's name and most accepted his introduction. Others either looked down upon him with disdain, or abruptly ended the conversation by rudely walking away.

"Excuse me," Shamash grumbled. "I need some fresh air."

Majora's brothers cleared a path for Shamash. Still holding the mask, Shamash lumbered his way out of the palace only to discover Devi, who was sitting on the steps.

"This was such a great idea," Devi said, watching Majora laugh with her family. "It was nice of you to arrange this for her. I know she'll always cherish this moment." Devi patted the unoccupied space next to her. "Sit down, you look like you're not feeling well. Is everything all right?"

"I found Din passed out on the floor, wearing this mask." He held up the mask to Devi. "I came to inform Majora, but decided not to once I saw how much fun she's having."

Devi stood and patted herself. "Well, I'm going back in." She started for the palace. "Coming?" she asked with her head turned.

"Nah," he responded. "You go on ahead; I need some alone time."

For a moment Devi wondered why Shamash seemed so distant, but then dismissed it as stress and strolled back into the palace.

As Devi entered, Majora passed her by going the opposite direction. "Darling," Majora called to Shamash, "come join us. I want to show you off to _our_ family."

Suddenly, Shamash felt a pang in his chest, followed by fatigue. He cried out and held his chest with his free hand.

Majora gasped. Dashing to her husband's side, she held him. "What's wrong?" she quickly asked.

Wincing, he presented the mask to Majora. "I think something's wrong with this mask. Are you sure it doesn't do anything?"

"Yes, I'm positive," she answered, taking the mask from Shamash. "I never finished it—" Majora felt the same chest pain and fatigue. _I sense a great source of evil energy. But how can this be?_ Majora asked herself.

"I was meaning to tell you that I found Din unconscious on the floor, wearing this mask. I had a difficult time removing it, too," said Shamash. "Majora, there's definitely something wrong with this mask."

Inside the palace, Din was sitting in a chair visiting with her uncles and grandparents, when she felt a wave of dizziness. Din struggled to keep her head still. Her eyes began to glaze over.

"Din, are you okay?" Devi asked, worried.

Din passed out for a few seconds before coming around again. Worried, Devi looked toward Shamash and Majora to tell them what had happened with Din. But when she looked at them, they were both on one knee, clutching their chests and grimacing.

Devi hurried outside. "What's going on?"

The spiked, heart-shaped mask levitated off the ground, rising so that the hideous face looked at them. A twisting purple and orange vortex with lightning engulfed them. The swirling patterns made them unsteady on their feet.

Devi looked at the mask again, which was now glowing white. Two blasts of light were emitted from it, shooting high into the air before arcing back down and hitting the ground. The two lights resolved into Dion and Isamar. The twisting vortex disappeared, though the mask remained, its power visibly pulsing.

The two demons stood up and were mere meters apart. Dion looked down condescendingly at their weakened foes. Even though Dion never found Shamash to be a threat, he still approached with caution. A god's power grew with age, even the weak ones. "You've grown quite a bit," Dion acknowledged, crossing his arms.

Majora's brothers and daughters with their companions crowded behind her and Shamash. "Mom, who are they?" asked Farore.

Majora twisted her head around. "They're no one of importance, my dear." She turned back to her foes, glowering. "They're just a bunch of party crashers about to feel my wrath." With a lighter tone, Majora added, "But if you must know, the male demon is your father's fallen stepbrother and my ex-betrothed, Dion. He fell from godhood because he couldn't refrain from having a tryst with a demon."

Dion shook his head. "You think you know everything, don't you? At least I didn't have a tryst with a bastard whelp that sired useless daughters!" He approached Majora. "If you had married me, you would have had sons."

Majora stepped back uncomfortably.

Shamash angrily drew one of his golden scimitars. "That's it!" he roared. "You've insulted me and my family for the last time! I'll silence that mouth of yours forever!" He removed every article of clothing that could hinder his fighting ability. "I challenge you!"

Devi looked up and gasped. "No!" she cried. "Don't do it!"

Dion noticed Devi's reaction and scoffed. "Oh, how touching," sneered Dion. "The whore fears for her whelp's safety. Don't worry, he'll die soon."

Shamash quickly regained his stamina, due to adrenaline, and struck his fighter's stance. "Enough stalling!" he shouted impatiently. "Fight me! Or are you too scared to lose?"

"I'm not afraid of you! I never was and I never will be!" Dion drew his two-handed sword.

All fatigue aside, Shamash's adrenaline pumped like never before. This was the battle of his life and perhaps his last. Shamash would rather die proving himself to the world than live a life knowing his archenemies could torment him and his family further.

The two adversaries charged at one another with their swords ready for impact. Shamash and Dion's blades clashed in a jarring rasp of mighty steel. If they had locked swords years ago, Shamash would have been battered backward or perhaps knocked over. But sure enough, Shamash stood firmly, holding his sword to Dion's. The fighters gnashed their teeth at each other as both their arms shook from each other's resistance.

"I'm impressed," said Dion. "Used to, you would have fallen on your backside and cried to Mommy to have her kiss it," he mocked.

"Shut up!" yelled Shamash. "At least I still have a mother!"

Dion growled. "You don't have a mother; you sprung from a slut's womb. Sluts don't plan to have children. You're a worthless mistake to this world!"

Isamar stepped forth. "We also have some unfinished business, Majora. I challenge you!"

Majora waved her arm dismissingly at Isamar. "I have no such thing. I can refuse because you are not a goddess."

Isamar glared maliciously at Majora's children. "Oh, really..." She grinned.

Majora sensed Isamar's evil intentions and quickly lashed out her whips. She cracked one of her whips at Isamar's feet and gripped her arm to turn the demon away from her children. "Stay away from my children," she warned.

"Then fight me," Isamar said.

"I'll fight you on one condition: my children shall not be harmed."

"If you insist..." Isamar waved her arms and a dome force field appeared over Majora's family, excluding her brothers and father.

Farore hit the shield repetitively. "Let us out!"

Deku stroked his full mustache in thought. "Perhaps it's safer that we're trapped in here," he figured, taking his wife's hand away from the barrier. "At least this way no harm can befall us."

"Deku is right," said Devi, who remained calm.

"There, I did as you asked," Isamar said to Majora. "Now fight me." Isamar could sense Majora's lack of enthusiasm and frowned. The demon grinned as she thought of a way to anger Majora and feed the flames of tension. "Your mother is dying as we speak," she spoke almost nonchalantly.

Father and his grown children gasped.

Isamar laughed, crossing her arms. "I thought that would get your attention."

Norr pointed at Isamar. "How do we know you're not lying?"

Isamar frowned. "See for yourself." The demon summoned a portal-like window in front of her by spreading her arms apart. The portal showed a weary and beaten Mother, resting on the Fierce Deity's lap. Then, Mother's eyes closed as she grew limp in his arms. The Fierce Deity moved the body from his lap and sorrowfully grazed her face with his fingertips.

Isamar closed the window by resting her arms.

Clouded by fury, Father lashed out his energy whips, like the ones Majora used, and charged at Isamar.

"My quarrel is not with you." With a wave of her hand, Isamar moved the mask to join with Majora's father. "Thank you for volunteering," she said sarcastically. "It needed a host." The mask absorbed his body and then fell to the ground. Its eyes finally ceased to glow. A golden orb left the mask and floated toward Isamar. The demon snatched the soul and consumed it.

Majora turned to her brothers. "Go home and defend Termina! Our people need you more than I do."

Her brothers agreed.

"Wait," Isamar said. She brought her palm to her face then blew across. "Oh, and by the way," she began, "I'd watch my step in Termina if I were you."

Majora glowered. "What did you do?" she growled.

"I did them a favor," replied Isamar. "They obviously have big problems in Termina, so I figured turning them into giants would help."

Simultaneously, Majora's brothers cried out in pain.

"Don't worry," Isamar said, "the transformation is slow... and painful!" she laughed. "It should take a few years before their _grand_ transformation is complete."

"Go home, now!" cried Majora, waving her arm. "I can handle her myself. Just get out of here before it's too late."

Her brothers nodded and opened a portal. They quickly passed through the portal before it disappeared.

Majora angrily cracked one of her whips at Isamar's feet again. "I've had enough of your antics. It's time we finish this."

...

Meanwhile, Shamash and Dion were still fencing. Each blow matched in strength and accuracy. After seventeen years of intense training, Shamash found Dion to be a good challenge, but certainly not out of his league. "I remember you were much better than this," Shamash said, slapping away his stepbrother's blade.

Frustration boiled within him. "It's only because you're using the Blessing—_my_ heirloom!"

"Oh, now you're making excuses for yourself? That's so like you," he quoted from years ago. As he backed away, he and his opponent began to circle one another. The King of Gods glared at his fallen stepbrother with mixed feelings of disbelief, vexation, and melancholy. "Why are you doing this?" Shamash asked, his sword in a guard position. "What did my mother and I do to arouse such hatred from you?"

"The wench seduced my father!" Dion lunged for his brother. Shamash blocked the slash and the demon began to circle him again.

Shamash slashed diagonally, exchanging a rapid series of blows until they both paused to circle one another again_. _Shamash shook his head in disbelief. "How can you say that?" he asked, parrying another heavy slash from his demonic brother. "Your father asked her to marry him."

Dion snarled in wordless rage, surging forward in a series of powerful slashes and thrusts. Shamash blocked every attack, meeting his brother's eyes.

...

Isamar figured out Majora's whip pattern and dodged each lash until she was face to face with her. Isamar punched Majora in the jaw, hard enough to knock her over on her back.

Majora's cry caught Shamash's attention. He couldn't help but to look over to see what distressed his wife. His treacherous stepbrother took full advantage of the moment. Dion knocked Shamash's blade out of his hand, but before he could strike the king, Shamash back flipped out of the way. "Okay, we'll do this your way," said Shamash. Using telekinesis, the king ripped Dion's sword from his hand and threw it beyond his reach. Shamash gestured for Dion to charge at him.

Dion hesitated. Years ago he would have proudly trampled the young god, who stood at his collarbone and weighed significantly less. Now, Shamash stood level with his eyes and was more muscular. Dion pushed himself to move forward and charged at Shamash.

...

Minutes later, Majora began to feel weary from the strenuous fight. She forced herself to stand upright.

"I can see you're getting tired," Isamar said. "I can make you rest forever," she laughed. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of your precious Hyrule," she taunted. "Oh, wait! I already did!"

Panting, Majora asked, "What do you mean?"

Isamar leisurely approached Majora. "I may have crushed the Terminians with my army of demons, but Dion totally annihilated the land of Hyrule."

Majora believed what Isamar told her this time. Horrified, she shook her head. "No," she whimpered. "You monster!" she spat. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because, I want you to suffer before you and your unborn son die."

"But what have I ever done to you? We've never spoken until this evening."

Isamar ignored Majora's question. She picked the still weak Majora up by the neck and constricted hard.

Majora began to panic. She felt the pressure build in her face and her diaphragm contract multiple times. Majora pointed her thumb and jabbed it into Isamar's eye.

The demon shrieked, and then dropped Majora to hold her oozing eye.

Rubbing her neck, Majora coughed.

Isamar removed her hand from her injured eye and glowered at Majora, with almost half her face eaten by the acidic tar-like fluid. The demon was livid. "Now you die!" Isamar's stinger grew to its fullest and then whipped over her head. The stinger cracked through Majora's ribs and pierced her heart. The stinger then injected its venom inside Majora. "You'll be dead in a few moments," Isamar's voice rumbled slowly.

...

Shamash was beginning to realize that his opponent wasn't weakening. They were evenly matched. He sprung into the sky with Dion following close behind. Once they were far up, Shamash used his momentum to go downward and thrust kick Dion in the solar plexus.

Dion plummeted so hard he left a deep indentation in the earth and obtained a fractured neck. Dion tried to move but couldn't. The demon was completely paralyzed.

Shamash landed and then picked up his blade. Savoring the glorious moment, he slowly approached his fallen enemy. He gripped the hilt tighter as he looked down at Dion with a blank expression. He raised his sword and drove it through his nemesis's heart.

Dion winced in pain, but then realized he wasn't dying. Dion's entire body fizzled with a sage green aura.

Shamash quickly took his blade and jumped back.

The fallen god levitated off the ground in a fetal position, and then crying out, stretched his limbs. Dion rapidly transformed into his beast form until finally, his body hit the ground. The boar demon summoned a matching pair of swords and slashed them around.

Shamash evaded the attacks by rolling under Dion's legs. He delivered a chop to the demon's hindquarter, but unfortunately, Shamash's sword bounced off the steel-like appendage. _How is this possible? It's like his body is indestructible!_ Shamash ducked from another slash.

After witnessing their mother's defeat, Majora's children shouted as they pounded the force field.

"Let us out, you evil hag!" Farore shouted at Isamar.

The demon smirked triumphantly. Hands on her hips, Isamar stood above Majora.

The goddess's breaths grew faint. Her vision occasionally blurred after a few blinks. She felt her body begin to shut down slowly.

Majora silently watched Shamash struggle against Dion. Shamash rolled under Dion's legs, and right as he was about to strike his tail, Dion whipped around and slashed Shamash instead. _That's strange,_ she thought, _he's guarding his tail with his life._ Then it occurred to her. She gasped. "Shamash!" she cried. "Get his tail! His tail is his weakness!"

Shamash dropped his defenses. "What?" He glanced over at Majora.

"His tail!" she cried again.

Isamar angrily kicked Majora. "Shut up!"

The information Majora told him registered, but before he could react, Dion plunged his massive blade through Shamash's standing body.

His daughters screamed at the frightening image. Nayru buried her head in Jabu-Jabu's shoulder. "Do something, Grandmama," she whimpered. "I can't take this anymore."

Overwhelmed by all the catastrophe, Din yelled at Devi, "Do something already! Our parents are dying! Use the Blessing and heal them!"

Devi turned to her outspoken granddaughter. "If I use the Blessing, there will be a great chance that it will backfire and destroy us all. It was not intended for me, therefore I cannot control it for very long, nor can anyone else."

"So you've had it all this time," said Isamar, stepping over Majora. "And here I thought he had it." She pointed at the dying Shamash. "Did you hear that, Dion? Devi has been keeping your inheritance!" Isamar hollered to Dion.

The boar god reverted back to his human form and imposingly strode to his stepbrother's family. "Give it to me now! It's mine!" he roared with his arm outstretched.

"Give it to us or they die." Isamar dispelled the force field.

Devi looked back upon her grandchildren's frightened faces. "Then I have no choice..." Devi lowered her head in submission.

Dion grinned evilly. Finally, his wicked stepmother submitted.

Devi snapped her head back up, eyes glowing an ominous gold.

Isamar gasped then pulled Dion back with her. "She's about to use the Blessing!"


	6. Chapter 6 The Next Era

**Chapter 6 The Next Era**

In a daze, Devi lifted herself above her grandchildren and formed a barrier around everyone she held dear. She slowly raised her arms above her head, and then a golden orb rapidly grew between her arms. The light from the Blessing lit the area so much that everyone had to shield their eyes.

Dion frightfully pulled at Isamar's arm. He knew that Devi was already powerful even without the Blessing, and he knew how much she despised him. Destroying him would be her first priority. "Come on, we have to teleport!"

Isamar slapped his hand away. "You fool!" she snarled. "No matter where we go, the Blessing will find us. It grants the wishes of whoever holds it. If she wishes to destroy us, then it shall be granted." Isamar crossed her forearms and made another force field around her and Dion, though she knew it was futile.

A colossal beam fired from the Blessing. The beam broke Isamar's barrier and swallowed the demons. Isamar held on to Dion and buried her face in his chest. Dion responded to the embrace and protected her as best as he could before they were vaporized into nothingness.

Devi felt the Blessing start to backfire. She instantly disengaged herself and retracted its power back inside her body, dispelling the barriers over her loved ones in the process.

The goddesses heard their mother's faint groan. Hurriedly, they surrounded Majora and knelt beside her, while Devi tended to her dying son.

"Please bring me to your father. I wish to die beside him," Majora whispered.

Her children obliged. Jabu-Jabu carried his mother-in-law to Shamash and laid her out gently.

Devi held her dying son in her arms. Her mind refused to accept his impending death. Majora reached out and grasped Shamash's hand.

"We'll be together again," Devi reassured him. "I shall incarnate you and Majora," she said, stroking his face. "You shall live again and be your people's king—the greatest king the desert has ever seen. I, too, will incarnate myself in order to give birth to you when the time is right."

Shamash exhaled for the last time. His head fell back and his body grew limp.

Devi clutched her dead son and broke down in tears. "My son!" she cried, jolting her head up to the dark sky. "You shall live again!"

Majora held her deceased consort's hand and painfully turned her head away. "My children," she whispered, "listen well to my last words, for what I have to say is urgent."

The young gods and goddesses gave Majora their undivided attention.

"Our world is gone," she said gravely. "You must rebuild Hyrule. The legend of Hyrule's creation shall begin with you."

"How can we create a new world? We're not strong enough," said Nayru.

"You won't be alone," Majora replied, wincing at another skipped heartbeat. "Grandmama will guide you. But beware," she warned, "Dion is a part of me, he's a part of your father, and he's also a part of you."

"But he was wiped out. I saw it with my own eyes," Din said with conviction.

"Anu's soul is manifested inside the Blessing. It's very possible that the Blessing spared Dion's life," Devi added.

"Therefore, you must take caution and stay away from your land as much as possible," Majora continued.

"What if our people need us, though?" asked Farore.

With what little strength she had, Majora stroked her stomach. "I am with child," said the dying queen. "When Hyrule is in need of a hero, incarnate my unborn son. His soul is infinite. You'll be able to incarnate him however many times it takes. Time will mean nothing to him."

Overwhelmed by the ordeal she had just witnessed, Din cried, "Mom, how are we supposed to create this world from scratch?"

Devi confidently stepped forth. "We'll use the Blessing. I'll split it into three so each of you can use it temporarily."

Din gave Devi a skeptical look. "Didn't you say it might backfire, though?"

"That's why I'll split it," the older goddess replied. "Besides, you're a part of Dion. Being a part of him will allow you to use the Blessing temporarily."

The girls didn't know Dion, but from the stories they had heard and from what they gathered on their own, they could tell he would be a vicious enemy.

Deku made a determined fist. "That's what your grandmother, Jabu-Jabu, and I are here for," he said, exchanging glances with Jabu-Jabu and Devi. "We'll stay in the mortal realm as patron deities to keep a close eye on things. I'll become a guardian tree to avoid suspicion."

Jabu-Jabu's eyes lit up as he thought of how he could help. "Yes, and I'll take on the form of a giant whale-fish and act as a guardian of the fish people, like the ones in my home world."

Devi was relieved to hear that her grandsons-in-law were being supportive and optimistic about the situation. Even though she had just met them not too long ago, Devi loved them for their kindheartedness and devotion toward their wives. "And I'll watch over the desert people. Eventually, I'll incarnate in order to give birth to your father again."

Devi lovingly stroked Majora's head. "Don't worry, Majora," she said softly. "I'll make sure you'll live as a member of the Royal Family. It's safer that way."

Majora reached out to her daughters and winced again as her breath became faint. She loved her daughters very much. The thought of leaving them pained her. "My daughters," she whispered. "Let your power, courage, and wisdom guide you." Her eyes started to glaze over. "Please be safe..." she whispered weakly. She winced for the last time before her head dropped lifelessly to the side.

Din, Nayru, and Farore held their mother and wept. Now both their parents were dead. The goddesses felt lost and afraid.

"Girls," Devi said, placing Shamash's body on the ground, "prepare yourselves." Devi stood, still looking down at them. "I'm going to annihilate this realm. As soon as it breaks apart, I will transfer the Blessing to you."

"What about us? What should we do?" asked Deku, standing with Jabu-Jabu.

"Give me your soul so I can place you inside your new forms," Devi answered. Before it slipped her mind, Devi summoned Majora's mask to hover over her hand. _I'll deal with this later, _she thought.

With a blink of an eye Deku and Jabu-Jabu became floating souls. Devi took the souls and placed them inside a leather pouch she carried, and then leapt into the sky. Once again, Devi's eyes shone gold as she fell into a daze.

Suddenly, the ground they stood on began to liquefy, and as it liquefied, they began falling through a dark, cloudy sky. The girls released their mother as they were now floating in the empty sky. They watched their parents disintegrate into small golden particles that trailed into Devi's pouch.

Devi looked upon her granddaughters with her gleaming eyes. "I will give each of you a piece that you exemplify the most." Devi lifted her hand to her chest. Three golden orbs, larger than any god's soul, came out of her chest. Devi threw the orbs at her granddaughters. Their bodies became golden and each sister was surrounded by a different colored aura. The girls felt the deceased kings' powers start to overwhelm them.

"Hurry!" shouted Devi. "You don't have much time! Create Hyrule and then get rid of its power before it destroys you! Leave it behind in a sacred realm," Devi said, still holding the mask with her powers, before teleporting to Termina.

In the same type of mystical state that befell Devi, the sisters darted through the cloudy void to create the new Hyrule.

Din, with her strong flaming arms, cultivated the land and created the red earth. Nayru then poured her wisdom onto the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world. Last, but not least, Farore, with her rich soul, produced all life forms which would uphold the law. The three goddesses, their labors completed, departed for the heavens like they were instructed. And three golden triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world.

Since then, the sacred triangles have become the basis of Hyrule's providence. The goddesses named the sacred triangles the Triforce. And the resting place of the Triforce became the Sacred Realm.

* * *

Wiping away her tears, Devi soared through the clouds. The image of her children dying replayed in her mind over and over again, as if someone controlled her thoughts. Now, only her grandchildren remained—Hyrule's second chance. Devi always thought that Majora and Shamash did not properly prepare their daughters for this day as much as they should have. She had constantly nagged Shamash to teach his daughters how to govern a world. But he dismissingly shrugged it off and replied that the girls were too young, and that they had time on their hands.

She descended onto Termina's war-torn field. The land was covered in soot, trees were uprooted, and Clock Town's once fortified walls were battered in by powerful intruders. This was Devi's first time to lay eyes on Termina. She regretted not visiting long ago to see its former glory.

Near one of the four entrances, a man lay prostrate. Devi recognized his armor and distinctive white hair. "Fierce Deity!" she cried as she ran toward him, still holding the mask with telekinesis. She knelt beside him and rolled him over on his back. The half-god was covered in gashes and severe contusions. "No!" She shook her head. "Not you, too!" Devi scanned the area for the four gods of Termina. "Where are Majora's brothers?"

He coughed before speaking. "They're inside the walls finding survivors," he replied, wincing. "I told them I'd stay behind and die here in peace." He noticed the mask hovering next to Devi. "Is that one of Majora's masks?"

"It is," she answered. "Do you remember the demon years ago that nearly killed me at the wedding?"

"I do."

"She's put a curse on it. I don't know its true nature, but everyone that comes in contact with it becomes weakened or consumed. I want to give it to Majora's brothers so it cannot harm others in the future."

"Hey, it's Majora's mask!" Skull Kid peeped from one of the Clock Town's four entrances. He scampered his way toward Devi and gazed into its big orange eyes. Skull Kid leapt for the mask and missed.

"No, Skull Kid!" Devi chastised, raising the mask higher, out of the imp's reach. "You don't understand. Stay away from this mask."

"But why?" he whined.

The four brothers slowly walked out of Clock Town with unharmed survivors. The survivors from the attack hid inside the shops with sturdier walls or inside basements.

"Devi!" Kyo shouted, surprised.

"Kyo," said Devi. The goddess picked up the hem of her dress and rushed toward Kyo and the other brothers. Once she was in front of them, she inhaled sharply but her mouth remained closed at the brothers' new appearance; their skin was now a burnt orange and their legs were unusually long. Devi figured it was the result of Isamar's curse. "I have terrible news," she began, catching her breath. "Majora was..." the words wouldn't come out. Finally, she composed herself and tried again. "Majora is dead."

The brothers gasped in unison.

Pan shook his head in disbelief. "How?" he asked. "What happened?"

"She died in a challenge against the infamous demon, known as Isamar."

Stepping forth, Norr asked, "Are the girls okay? What about their consorts, and what about Shamash?"

"The girls are fine and so are their husbands," she replied lifelessly. "Shamash was also killed by Dion in a challenge." Devi swallowed the lump in her throat before continuing. "I came here to give you the mask. I think it will pose a threat to the girls if they keep it in Hyrule."

Kyo nodded in agreement. "I think that's wise." Kyo took the mask with his telekinesis. He approached his dying friend and knelt beside him. "Fierce Deity, I have a favor to ask of you, my friend." Kyo continued before the Fierce Deity could respond, as if he already knew what his response would be. "Can I preserve your soul inside a mask so that others can battle against evil with your strength?"

"Yes," he replied with his dying breath.

Kyo placed two fingers on the Fierce Deity's forehead and chanted a few words. The body disappeared and left behind a mask with a face that resembled the fallen warrior. Kyo picked up the mask and walked back over to Devi. "We'll handle things from here," he told the older goddess. "Tell the girls we'll make a portal between our worlds just in case they ever need us."

Devi smiled. "Thank you, Kyo. That means a lot to us." She turned on her heels. "Farewell," she said before leisurely walking off into the distance and eventually disappearing.

One of the survivors peering around the entrance's corner grinned maliciously. "Did you hear that?" he said to another survivor. "We can use that mask to our advantage."

"How?" the survivor asked. "The gods are keeping it. How are we supposed to get a hold of it?"

"We'll find a way..." he answered darkly.


	7. Chapter 7 A Gesture of Kindness

**Part 2**

**Chapter 7 A Gesture of Kindness**

_Everything you know about the Gerudos is a lie created by the Hylians. If one Gerudo steals or takes a life, then they were all considered thieves and killers. What about the Hylians who bore false witness? And what about the Hylians who murdered? Or how about the one Hylian who steals? Were all Hylians liars, murderers, and thieves just because a few were guilty of such crimes? Of course the Gerudos knew that, but the Hylians were too brainwashed to see through the cloud of deceit created by their nobles and aristocrats. I know because I witnessed everything that happened between the two clashing worlds._

_I watched over the Gerudos. My people were not like the other Hyrulean races. My people had customs of their own that seemed absurd to the other races. Din, Nayru, and Farore upheld the old customs of their ancestors, while I showed the Gerudos the customs from my extinct world. After I taught them how to survive and flourish, I ascended back into the heavens and waited to fulfill my promise of bringing into the world the greatest king that would ever rule the west._

_From afar I watched my people thrive. Most Hylians thought Gerudos were a bunch of desert savages. Oh, how wrong they were. The Gerudo upper class lived in a fertile oasis that stretched as far as the naked eye could see, as well as the middle class—the dancers and musicians. The upper class were trained in social skills, languages, the sciences, history, mathematics, literature, fine arts, and magic, whereas the lower class, who made up the warriors, lived in the vast desert, which was located near the valley._

_Not every Gerudo lived in the west. Some Gerudos lived in Castle Town, where most Hylians resided. They were referred to as Gerudo Gypsies, or simply Gypsies. There was not much of a difference between the two groups of Gerudo. A Gerudo Gypsy had fairer skin and crimson tresses, unlike the natives from the west who had dark skin and fiery, reddish-orange hair. The Gerudo Gypsies were fluent in Hylian and were fully aware of their culture. Most Hylians paid no heed to a Gypsy, but others hated them because of their foreign rituals. _

_I believed the time was right to incarnate..._

* * *

"Burn her! Burn the witch!" cried the angry Hylians in Castle Town, armed with torches and weapons of all sorts.

A group of Hylian soldiers threw bundled stacks of straw around a stake for their victim: a Gerudo Gypsy.

The angry mob parted down the middle, revealing a Gerudo scantily clad in black rags, held by two soldiers. The malnourished, middle-aged Gerudo struggled against the soldiers' tight grasp as they led her to the execution site. "I'm innocent!" she cried. "I didn't do it! He was already sick!"

The soldier to her right aggressively shook her arm. "Quiet!" he snarled. "You already had your trial."

"It wasn't a fair one. I had to defend myself against a whole court—"

"Shut up, you filthy savage!" barked the soldier on the left. "I'm glad you're the last of your disgusting kind."

"No, there are two more," the soldier on her right corrected his comrade. "Don't forget about her two mangy pups. Oh, look, there they are now," he said disdainfully.

The convicted woman's twin daughters, around the age of nine, emerged from the crowd and scurried toward their mother. "Cho-ma!" they cried, teary-eyed. Both girls tried to cling to their mother, but the soldiers kicked them away. They yelped once the soldiers' feet connected with their small frames.

"Please don't hurt my children!" begged the Gerudo mother. "They're innocent."

The soldiers led her up the wooden platform's steps and forcefully pinned her back to the stake. One soldier held her in place while the other wrapped a rope around her and the stake.

"Come on, Catalina," said the older twin, helping her sister to her feet. The girls pushed through the bellowing crowd until they reached the front. A Hylian noblewoman clad in an embroidered black dress shoved past the twins and stepped onto the platform, teary eyes angrily fixed on the convict. She stopped before the Gerudo and gave her the ugliest glower the Gypsy had ever seen. The Hylian woman wiped away her tears with a kerchief. "May your soul be damned forever, you evil witch! My baby—my only child is dead because of you!"

"I didn't do anything to him!" the Gerudo protested. "It was a blessing we Gypsies perform on infants. It was just a coincidence that he fell ill the next day."

The Hylian closed her eyes tightly and shook her head, not believing a word the Gerudo said. "I'm tired of your lies." She squared her shoulders and turned to the soldiers. "Burn her!"

"It's the truth, I say!" the Gerudo yelled, squirming inside her restraints.

The mourning Hylian twisted around and slapped the Gerudo, and then spat in her face. Feeling content, the noblewoman realigned her tasseled shawl and shuffled down the platform.

Catalina and her twin sister, Durga, thrashed in the guards arms. Durga, the more spirited sister, bit down on the guard's hand hard enough to break the skin.

The guard dropped the girl and held his bleeding hand. "The little savage bit me!"

Durga ran up the platform steps and wrapped her scrawny arms around her restrained mother and wept. "Cho-ma!"

The Gerudo wished she could wipe her daughter's tears away and hold her for one last time. "Be strong, Durga," she said to her daughter. "It'll be all right. You'll grow beautifully and have a child of your own and live a life full of happiness. I've seen it."

The guards ripped Durga away from her mother and tossed her into the crowd. Another guard took a torch and lit the surrounding straw stacks.

The Gerudo's eyes widened when she saw the angry flames building and the blanketing smoke becoming thicker. "Run! I don't want you to see this. Please go!" she cried to her daughters as she felt the fire creep closer.

Durga grasped Catalina's arm. "Let's go, Catalina!"

The girls pushed their way through the crowd and into the back alley. The twins leaned against a wall and slid down. In the background, a blood curdling scream rose above Castle Town and echoed off the walls. With fear painted on their faces, the sisters embraced each other and broke down in tears.

...

"Durga," called the now twenty-three year old Catalina. "Are you listening to me?"

Durga snapped out of her trance. "I'm sorry," she apologized, and then brought her attention back to her sister. "What did you say?" She shifted in her sitting position.

Catalina stood with a hunched back inside the opening of the tent, which was pitched next to a fruit stand in Castle Town. She rolled her amber eyes. "Why weren't you listening?"

Durga stared into the empty space inside their shabby tent. She finally shook the thought from her head. "Sorry, I was thinking about Cho-ma's execution."

Catalina grew still and dropped her eyes. "I miss her, too." She sighed and then glanced at the setting sun over the town. "It's time for our performance," she said with a frown.

Durga picked up her hand drums. "Maybe we'll make enough to buy a loaf of bread," she said as she followed Catalina out of the tent.

Catalina snorted bitterly. "I'm sick of this mundane daily routine."

"What do you mean?" Durga asked, putting the hand drums on the ground in their usual performance spot.

Catalina set a clay bowl for rupees on the ground in front of them. "I'm tired of dancing for just a mere loaf of bread—if that much. I want so much more. I want to sleep on a bed. I want to know what it's like to have a full belly." She turned to Durga, who was sitting behind her drums, not making eye contact but still listening. Catalina looked up at the rooftops. "I want to know what it's like to live under a roof—" Catalina pointed at Hyrule Castle, "like that one."

Durga laughed. "That's quite the dream, sister." She pulled the hand drums closer. "We have to make do with what we have. It could be worse. At least we have free access to a well. In Kakariko Village you have to pay a small fee to the nobleman, who is also the landlord and the owner of the well."

Catalina huffed. "What a selfish pig! All those rich nobles disgust me! I'd give anything to be above them," she spat, grabbing the corners of her woven blanket, embroidered with the Gerudo emblem, for their small performance.

Durga then remembered what their mother said about her finding a husband and having a child. She lowered her head despairingly. At age twenty-three she doubted her mother's prediction and even considered it a lie to keep her moving forward. "I don't think that will ever happen, Catalina."

"Well, I haven't given up," Catalina spoke with certainty.

Without a word, Durga began drumming.

From the opposite side of town, a Sheikah nobleman made his way over the drawbridge on his white horse. Once he was past the drawbridge, he set a large bag as gently as he could on the ground before dismounting. He took the bag and slung it over his shoulder and took the reins of his horse.

A soldier standing near the drawbridge lit up as he recognized the Sheikah. "Ah, Lord Boris!" he shouted. "What a pleasant surprise!" The soldier approached Boris but was still near his post. "What brings you here tonight, my Lord?"

Boris dropped the bag in front of him. "I have a customer," he said, smiling. "I'm selling him these." He opened the bag, revealing several blue and yellow mouse-shaped contraptions.

The soldier exchanged glances with Boris. "What are those?"

Boris reached into the bag and collected one. "This is a Bombchu. It's a motorized bomb that can crawl up walls. I sold quite a few to a merchant in the Haunted Wasteland."

The guard picked up a Bombchu and examined it in awe. "Are you selling these to the bomb shop owner in the back alley?"

"Yes," Boris replied. "The owner wants to sell out his bombs first before putting these on the shelf."

The guard placed the Bombchu back inside the bag. "I say, you're a fine inventor, perhaps Hyrule's finest."

Boris looked at the guard with his piercing red Sheikah eyes and smiled genuinely. No matter how many compliments he received, he never took them for granted. "Thank you," he said. He closed the bag and threw it over his shoulder.

Boris heard Durga's drumming in the distance. He nodded at the guard. "I bid you farewell, sir." The Sheikah grabbed his horse's reins and headed for the source of the music, taking him into the market. Judging by the cadence of the drumming, he figured the Gypsies were performing. Boris occasionally went to Gerudo Desert to sell his weapons to their king, Rama. He anxiously awaited his trips to the desert, where King Rama greeted him in person and invited him to stay the night in his opulent palace. Their culture had such an exotic flare to the nobleman. He loved the music, the dancing, the exotic spicy foods, and even the foreign rituals. The Gerudo soldiers accepted him into their ranks long ago, mainly because of his weapons and other inventions. They found it refreshing that an outsider was so enamored with their culture.

Dark clouds moved across the dusk sky. Lightening flickered in the clouds and the smell of rain was strong in the air. Boris glanced at the dark clouds and frowned. Worryingly, he looked at the Gypsies and acknowledged their poor living conditions. Trying not to alarm them, Boris slowly stepped closer. His heart sank and his jaw grew slack when he saw their bones through their tattered clothes. He looked up at the sky and then back at the Gypsies.

Catalina finished her routine and dropped her smile once she saw Boris looking at them. She wrapped her blanket around herself and retreated into their tent, murmuring something in her native tongue.

Boris clapped modestly. "Your drumming was excellent. It sounded just like the troupes in the desert."

Durga gazed at Boris, blinking several times with her mouth slightly open. She eyed him up and down. Judging by his finely made tunic and the way he carried himself, Durga could tell his social status. _Why is he talking to me?_

Boris took a step closer and leaned inward. "Do you speak Hylian?" he asked.

"I do, my Lord," she replied without a foreign accent. "I'm just baffled as to why a nobleman, such as yourself, would even take the time to listen, and then compliment my playing ability."

Boris smiled and chuckled, showing his white teeth. "Yes, well, this nobleman is a fellow drummer and has a love for the Gerudo culture."

More flickering in the distance reminded him of the billowing clouds. "Say," he started casually, "I'm hosting a feast tomorrow. Would you and your sister be interested in coming and putting on a show for us?"

"No!" Catalina shouted from inside the tent.

Durga gave the tent a backward glance. "Catalina, he's a noble!" she chastised. She submitted to Boris by bowing. "Forgive my sister, my Lord. She knows not to whom she speaks."

"Yes, I do!" she snapped in their native language.

"It's quite all right," he said. "She gave me her answer, but I have not received yours."

Her eyes drifted down to his knee-high leather boots. "I would love to attend, but I don't think I'm presentable," she said, grabbing her dirty rags.

"I see..." Boris held his chin in thought. "But would you like to attend?"

Durga opened her mouth and then shut it. She and Catalina lived a life of solitude from everyone else. Not even commoners spoke to them. Meekly, she replied, "Yes."

Boris dropped his hand. "Very well, you can stay at my manor for the night. Impa, my maid and bodyguard, will find suitable clothes for you."

Durga tilted her head skeptically. This had to be too good to be true, especially coming from a noble. She couldn't figure out why he was being so nice to her. "For what price?" she asked.

He blinked. "There is no price to be paid," he replied.

"Then why..." she trailed, formulating the appropriate words. "It seems like this is something I must earn."

Boris clasped his hands behind his back. "Consider this a gift."

Still, the offer seemed too good to be true. She shifted on her feet uncomfortably.

"By the way," he started, "what is your name?"

Durga placed her hand on her chest. "Durga," she answered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Durga. I am Lord Boris, landlord of Kakariko Village," he said with pride.

Durga seemed to shrivel. She still didn't feel worthy of his presence.

He frowned. "Is something wrong?"

In defense, Durga waved her arms out in front of her. "No!" she exclaimed. "It's just I don't feel worthy..."

At first Boris didn't know what to say. He acknowledged the lack of self-worth the underprivileged woman had from years of discrimination. "I don't know what exactly it is, but there's more to you than what meets the eye."

Intrigued by his comment, Durga asked, "What do you mean?"

He shifted his weight. "My kind, the Sheikah, can see the 'truth.' I can sense a powerful force within you."

"That's fascinating," Durga commented. "I was born here in Castle Town and stayed here ever since."

Boris scratched his chin. "Maybe you're from a magically inclined bloodline from the desert," he mused aloud.

Durga shrugged.

A thunder clap reminded them of the upcoming storm. The two flinched at the loudness. "I think we should take our leave." He offered his hand. "Shall we?"

She held up her finger. "Let me ask my sister one last time if she wants to go." She turned around and entered their tent. Catalina sat in a fetal position in the corner. "Are you sure you don't want to come? You'll be fed and provided with a roof over your head," Durga said, trying to convince her stubborn sister to reconsider.

Catalina stuck her nose up and looked the other way. "I don't trust him," she huffed. "He seems fake somehow." Catalina looked Durga in the eye. "Please be careful, sister. Don't let his charms fool you."

Durga nodded. "I won't."

Catalina grazed Durga's cheek and smiled. "You best be going."

Durga gave a backward glance before joining Boris.


	8. Chapter 8 Choices of Destiny

**Chapter 8 Choices of Destiny**

Impa, Boris's maid and bodyguard, tied a big blue bow on the back of Durga's wispy white dress. "Sorry we don't have anything nicer for you to wear," Impa apologized as she came around to face Durga. The maid before her appeared to be about fourteen years of age. "We no longer have a lady in the house."

Durga gazed at herself in the full length mirrors. Never in her life had she felt so beautiful. Her hair was washed, trimmed, and styled. The confines of her dress, which she found to be elaborate, felt somewhat suffocating. Before being groomed and dressed for the occasion, Impa tried serving the guest hearty meals, but from the years of starvation, Durga could only eat small amounts. She tried to eat the whole plate, but later vomited.

"So, you're the prodigy bodyguard and maid Boris spoke of on the ride here?" Durga asked with a smile.

Impa blushed. "That's me," she affirmed softly, trying to sound humble. The maid swept out the wrinkles on Durga's shoulders. "I'm Lord Boris's factotum, the servant of many trades. When my parents died, not too long ago, I had nowhere to go. Lord Boris knew of both my magic and fighting skills and hired me. He's like a father to me," she said warmly. "I mainly do the chores around here, but if something ever happened, it's my responsibility to defend Lord Boris and the manor."

The Gerudo cocked her head. "You know how to use magic?"

Impa stopped swiping Durga's wrinkly sleeves and leaned against the wall. "Every Sheikah knows how to use magic."

The noisy raindrops falling on the window caught Durga's attention and changed her thoughts. "It hasn't stopped raining. I'm worried about my sister," she said, her voice trembling.

Impa didn't know what to say. She sighed. "Lord Boris said she's welcome here at any time."

"Indeed, I did," Boris said from the threshold. He acknowledged Impa with a nod. Impa nodded back before leaving. Boris stood next to Durga, who had her hand on the window, staring at the rainy sky. "She's fine," he reassured her.

She gave Boris her undivided attention. "You can sense it?" she asked.

"Aye," he replied. Boris could see the Gerudo's attractive features, now that they were noticeable. "You look so beautiful," he said almost in a trance.

Surprised by the compliment, Durga nearly jumped. She stared at him, mouth agape.

He tilted his head. "What? Have I offended you?"

Durga shook her head. "No, it's just I've never had anyone tell me that, my Lord."

Boris grew speechless; he decided to change the subject. "King Creon of Hylia will be attending. He is king of the Hylians and Sheikahs. He reigns over Castle Town, Kakariko Village, Hyrule Field, and Lake Hylia." Boris leaned inward. "Have you ever been to Lake Hylia?"

"No," she replied. "I've never been outside Castle Town."

Boris smiled. "Well then, we'll have to take a trip down there sometime, won't we? And then I can show you the ranch."

Durga remembered Catalina's warning. This was more than just performing at a banquet; he wanted to show her Hyrule. Why would he want to do such a thing for nothing in return? Durga took a step back and narrowed her eyes. "After tonight I think it will be best for me to return home, my Lord."

Confused by her reaction, he asked, "Why? Do you not find this place to your liking?"

"I don't believe that one performance is worth a trip to the other side of Hyrule, my Lord."

Feeling slightly insulted, Boris frowned. "Am I not allowed to entertain my guest? Or is there something else that you're not telling me?"

Her heart skipped a beat. She had forgotten about his keen intuition. The Gerudo sighed in defeat before squaring her shoulders. "With all due respect, my Lord, I find it rather peculiar that a nobleman, such as yourself, would take a peasant out on a joy ride for no reason and for nothing in return. I do not mean any disrespect toward you in any way, but doesn't your culture frown upon a noble interacting with a peasant?"

Again, Boris found himself speechless. He nodded awkwardly. "It does," he replied.

"And doesn't it also look down upon an unwed couple living together?"

Boris blinked a few times and continued to stare at her.

"Since you can see the 'truth', I might as well express my honest feelings over the matter before you see them." Durga cleared her throat before continuing. "I do not feel safe around you, my Lord. I feel like you will somehow betray me."

He shut his eyes, and for a moment Durga thought that she might have crossed a forbidden line. Boris took a deep breath. "I have lived many centuries, my dear." He leaned against the window sill. "I was once married to a peasant."

It was Durga's turn to be speechless.

"Not trying to boast, but all of Hylia knows of my big heart for those less fortunate than I. Some praise me for it while others look at me with disdain. I am to the point where opinions of those who do not matter mean nothing to me. I will simply outlive them."

"Why do you have a prolonged existence?" she inquired.

"Being a wealthy landlord and nobleman, I bore a selfish heart and looked down upon the poor. I was possessed by greed. One day I snubbed a peasant who happened to be a sorceress—my very own master, in disguise. As punishment, she cursed me to live a thousand years without offspring." Boris clenched a fist. "No matter how powerful I became, I could never find a way to die. So I decided to become an inventor out of repentance. I learned my lesson and eventually my motives became genuine."

Durga stood aghast. She felt ashamed of her brusqueness and judgmental behavior toward the Sheikah. His compelling story impressed her and softened her heart toward him. "Forgive me of my ignorance, my Lord. My thoughts were unfair."

He nodded. "You are forgiven." Boris was not in the least offended by Durga's actions or words. He knew the Kingdom of Hylia's feudal system was unkind. In all honesty, he shouldn't have been associating with her in any way. "Now, if you will excuse me, I will take my leave." He bowed before leaving the room.

* * *

King Rama of the Gerudo kingdom stretched his arms above his head as he slowly approached one of his grand palace windows. The morning breeze kissed his rough, calloused skin through his lightweight sleepwear. The King placed his large hands far apart on the window sill and gazed upon the lush oasis his palace was built on. He shut his eyes and breathed in the smell of rain mixed with a hint of jasmine and spices coming from inside the palace. Rama opened his eyes and smiled proudly. _I am the luckiest king in Hyrule. No other king has a land as diverse or magnificent as mine._

"Rama!" shouted an old midget hag named Koume. "Where are you?"

"Rama!" shouted Koume's twin sister, Kotake. "Are you ready to go?"

The Gerudo King narrowed his eyes in annoyance. _If only they weren't in it. _

The sisters found Rama standing at an open window in the hall. "There you are!" said Kotake. The sisters picked up their brooms and scurried over to Rama. "Get dressed, Rama! Today you will visit five noblewomen."

He turned around and slouched. "Isn't that my decision? I am King, after all."

The twins held back from yelling at him. "You've had several decades to pick a bride. Your hundredth year is coming. You need an heir!" said Koume. Each Gerudo male lived until his son, the next king, was born on his father's hundredth year. Since the king was necessary for siring the next king, the males lived a hundred years but they stopped aging at forty. As soon as he turned a hundred years old, the king would rapidly age until his death.

Kotake glowered. She held up her ice broom to Rama's thigh. "Honestly, I couldn't care less if you forced a soldier into your bed. That's how urgent this situation is!"

"Oh, but I don't want to do that," he whined. "I want to have my son with the woman I love."

Annoyed by his romanticist attitude, Koume gritted her teeth. "As your surrogate mothers, we did not raise you to marry out of love, Rama. We raised you to be king."

"And to sire a male when the time is near," Kotake added.

Rama looked away and mumbled, "Treat me like a stud, why don't you."

Kotake tapped his leg with her broom. "What was that?" she snarled.

He groaned and stepped over the griping sisters.

"You have thirty minutes to get ready..." Koume paused, "and less than three years before you die!"

Rama flinched at the scratchiness of her echoing voice. "Thanks for reminding me," he grumbled as he walked down the hall. Rama knew death awaited him soon, but he felt that he needed to pick the right woman who could possibly break what they believed was a death curse that befell the mothers of the newborn kings. Kotake and Koume told him that every queen they've served as royal viziers mysteriously died during childbirth. It couldn't have been the Goddess of Sand's doing, for it would have been written in the sacred texts he read religiously. Rama was determined to choose the woman who would break the curse and raise his son to be a great king.

* * *

The storm above Castle Town still thundered and poured. It had done so for three days straight. Castle Town was notorious for flooding, especially in the back alleys. The temperature dropped as well, but nothing out of the norm. No one was out, not even the stray dogs that roamed the streets every night.

Murky water from the streets began to flood into the Gypsies' tent. Catalina scooted to the other corner inside her tent. The Gypsy curled into a fetal position and hugged her knees tightly. Catalina flinched when she felt a cold raindrop hit her shoulder. She cupped her hands and breathed warmly before rubbing her shoulders. More raindrops seeped through the tent and sprinkled Catalina. _I have to get out of here._ Catalina covered her head with a blanket and wandered into the market, searching for a sturdy place to stay until the storm passed.

A small structure caught the Gerudo's attention. The building stood higher than the other shops, but was much narrower. Catalina stood before the double doors and looked at the worn-away inscription written in ancient Hylian. The Gypsy grabbed the large, circular handle and hesitated. _What if this structure belongs to a Lord or someone of importance?_ Catalina pushed the thought out of her head and opened the heavy door and went through. If some nobleman had her arrested then she'd at least have a sturdy roof over her head.

The heavy door slammed shut behind her. Small candles lit the interior of the simple chapel. The smell of incense grazed her nostrils as she tried to examine the place.

"Who goes there?" asked a woman from the shadows.

Catalina's heart pounded as she ripped her attention from the candles. She stepped forward, peering into the shadows. "My name is Catalina."

A Hylian woman emerged from the shadows dressed in an azure toga, holding a thick candle with both hands. "Oh, you're a Gerudo," she stated, using a much calmer tone.

Catalina studied the middle-aged Hylian. The woman's face bore developing wrinkles below frosted brunette hair. "Who are you?" asked Catalina.

"I am the High Priestess of Wisdom. Nayru speaks to the people through me," the priestess answered with pride. "Come with me if you want a purpose."

Catalina shrugged. _Might as well. It's not like I have anything to lose._


	9. Chapter 9 Spiritual Deception

**Chapter 9 Spiritual Deception**

The Blessing spared Dion and Isamar's lives, but stripped away their physical forms. They became parasitic demons, who cannot be seen or conjure anything without a host. If they were to possess anything without a strong spiritual bond, the host would deteriorate. But, a powerful host was harder to possess.

Dion and Isamar dwelt in the Royal Family's Tomb for centuries, devouring any wandering souls they could find. A mortal who was slain or died an unclean death became the living dead. Their soul usually lingered near the body for as long as possible. Over time the soul would become a Poe Ghost, and then eventually a spirit. Dion and Isamar made frequent visits to the Shadow Temple, the place with the most lingering souls in all of Hyrule.

Dion hovered into a room filled with ReDeads and pits of steaming green acid. A devious thought crossed Dion's mind. He joined with the ReDead and started to sway and move his arms. He tried speaking, but then realized that the undead creature was no longer capable of speech. Dion made it shrug and continued to dance.

"Stop playing around!" Isamar barked.

The ReDead moaned and stopped moving. Dion extracted himself, and then the zombie-like creature fell over lifelessly. "But that was the most fun I've had in ages," Dion whined.

She sighed. "I guess I can't be too mad. After all, you were practicing your possession skills."

If Dion had a face, he would be smiling. "For once you're not fussing at me. Are you warming up to me?" he teased.

Isamar harrumphed. She decided to change the subject to avoid awkwardness. "We must go the Shadow Temple to feed on souls again sometime soon."

"Maybe some poor fool will bring by a decent host," Dion hoped aloud.

"I think that sorcerer should be coming back soon to ask the spirits for guidance," Isamar inferred. She paused. "We'll be sure to meet him there."

* * *

There were three High Priestesses in Hyrule, all of which were stationed in Castle Town. The goddesses used them to speak their word to their people and did not care which race served them as long as the job was done. A High Priestess surrendered herself to the goddesses and served them until her childbearing years were over. The High Priestesses did not have luxuries. They had two sets of robes and a bowl used as a window to the outside world and to collect food. Since the priestesses were not allowed luxuries of any kind, the outside citizens were required to give them anything they needed. If the citizen refused, they would be sentenced to death.

If a High Priestess used her position for personal gain, then the goddess would either find a replacement and strip her of her powers or curse her for life but spare her powers. Once a woman surrenders herself to a goddess, she will forever retain the powers given to her by the goddess. If the High Priestess by any chance had a child, that child would also inherit the sacred powers.

Since that night she met the High Priestess of Wisdom, Catalina acted as her personal assistant. The High Priestess taught her everything about Nayru and the other goddesses. Finally, Catalina felt as if she had a purpose. By serving the High Priestess, Catalina was indirectly serving the Goddess of Wisdom. Still, Catalina had the desire for materialistic possessions.

Catalina came back from her daily trip to the market for food. "High Priestess!" she called. Catalina placed the full bowl down on the marble floor. "I brought some bread!"

All the candles in the chapel lit up, revealing the High Priestess standing still with her back turned to Catalina.

Catalina's smile faded into a frown. "High Priestess, what's wrong?" she asked.

The High Priestess remained unresponsive.

Catalina, who was now worried, reached out to her mentor. Before she could touch her, the High Priestess slowly lifted her bent right arm above her head while she extended her stiff left arm to the side. Then she issued a long groan that almost sounded like an exaggerated yawn. Her body stiffened so much that she fell over backward, straight as a board.

"High Priestess!" shouted Catalina. The Gerudo panicked as she watched her mentor spasm unnaturally. It appeared as if Nayru's priestess was in pain, for her eyes were rolled back and her mouth opened and closed rapidly, biting her own tongue and cheeks in the process.

A few seconds later, the High Priestess's spasms stopped and her eyes went back to their normal position, but were glazed over.

"High Priestess," Catalina called again. "Can you hear me?"

The Hylian's eyes widened and shone a soft, illuminating blue. The motionless body lifted from the floor and developed a blue aura that matched her glowing eyes. Her long, wavy hair drifted in all directions as if submerged in water and her robes became ethereal.

Startled by the phenomenon, Catalina stepped back. To calm her nerves, the Gerudo breathed deeply and wiped away her tears. The sight she had witnessed horrified Catalina. It seemed as if her mentor experienced a great deal of pain.

"Catalina," spoke the High Priestess with two different voices: her own and Nayru's. "Do not be afraid, for I am Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom." Nayru paused for the confused and overwhelmed Gerudo to process her words. "I have been watching you all of your life, and even though I am not your people's patron deity, I want you to speak my words to the people."

Catalina felt as if she were hit by a wagon. "You want me to be your High Priestess?" she inquired, pointing at herself. "What about her? And is she all right? Whatever that was, it looked painful."

"She's fine," Nayru replied. "As you can see, her wounds have already healed."

Catalina squinted as she examined the High Priestess's unharmed face.

"She has served her time; her childbearing years are over. That is why she took you in and trained you, so you would take her place."

Catalina lowered her gaze to the floor in thought. If she served Nayru, then she would be bound to the chapel with nothing for twenty more years or so.

"If you serve me, I will grant you unbelievable power. No other mortal besides your fellow High Priestesses will match your powers." She grinned, hoping that that last offer would win her over.

_Spiritual powers aren't exactly what I want,_ Catalina thought. _But at least I'll have shelter and free food._ "I accept," she replied.

Nayru smiled broadly. "In order to serve me and utilize my powers, you must first give up something of yourself. It can be anything: your hair, your voice, your body type."

Catalina's eyes fell to the floor again. Having a healthier body would be nice, but food would eventually fix that. Then she remembered how the Hylians mistreated her because she was a Gerudo. She looked into Nayru's eyes. "I give up my Gerudo shell," she said with certainty.

"Very well..." Nayru said approvingly. "It has been done. Look at yourself."

Catalina closely examined her now fair, well-kept hands. Next, she grabbed her silky, straight blond hair, and then felt of her soft face with a smaller, less prominent nose and pointed ears. "What color are my eyes?" she asked.

"Light blue," the goddess answered. "I made you beautiful to Hylian standards as thanks for surrendering yourself to me."

Catalina patted her new hourglass body. She was of medium height and ideal weight for a Hylian woman in her early twenties.

"I thought it would be a nice gift for you," Nayru said. The goddess lowered herself in front of Catalina.

Tears streamed down her cheeks. Catalina did not care who was before her. She embraced Nayru and wept into the goddess's shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered.

Nayru returned the embrace and lovingly stroked her back. "You're welcome, my dear. But from now on, you are no longer related to any Gerudo, for you have Hylian blood coursing through your veins." Nayru gingerly released Catalina. "Please use what I have given you for good, not for selfish gain."

Catalina nodded. "I will," she promised.

Nayru lay comfortably on the floor and left the former High Priestess's body. The older woman fluttered her eyes open and looked around and saw Catalina in her new form. "You're a Hylian now," she stated.

"All of my life I have been persecuted for being a Gerudo. I figured by giving that up, I would be respected more."

She sat up and smiled at Catalina. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," Catalina replied happily.

The older Hylian stood up and started for the door. "It's time I go home to my family. Farewell, Catalina. I wish you the best." The former High Priestess pushed the door open and returned to the outside world.

* * *

Months had passed since Boris took Durga into his manor. The two spent many days visiting with one another and having deep conversations. Boris decided the time was right to propose. Unlike the Hylians, the Sheikah did not believe in taking their beloved to a special place and kneel on one knee, presenting a ring in hopes that the woman would accept. The Sheikahs were far more up front. After spending a wonderful day with her, he proposed. Durga was overjoyed, but somehow she knew he would. As a wedding present, Boris gave Durga his Lens of Truth so that she too, could see the "truth."

The day before the wedding, Boris went to the Shadow Temple to pray to the spirits for guidance. He brought a cucco as a small sacrifice to the spirits. The sorcerer sat in a room with tall skull torches, each burning with a blue flame, and a movable bird statue set in the center of the torches. On the other side of the room, there was a dark, endless pit that led to oblivion.

Boris slit the cucco's throat with a knife. He let the blood flow freely. "Spirits," he began. "Guide me with your wisdom, for you were once living. You know things that I do not."

"Boris..." Dion's voice echoed in every direction. "We've been waiting for you."

Startled by the unfamiliar voice, Boris frantically scanned the room and asked, "Who are you?" The spirits never used a booming voice to communicate with him; they usually whispered riddles.

"I am an ancient spirit. I have existed since the dawn of time. My mate and I have been watching you and can see that you are unhappy."

"Unhappy?" Boris questioned. "I cannot be happier. My wedding is tomorrow. How much happier can I be?"

Dion chuckled. "Oh, Boris, we know what your heart truly desires: you want to help every underprivileged person in Hyrule. That's why you're marrying one, isn't it?"

Boris felt insulted. He truly loved Durga for who she was, not out of pity. "No," he replied sternly. "I'm marrying her because I love her."

"We know you love her now, but isn't that why you took her in?" Isamar joined the conversation before Boris grew furious and turned against them. "You saw her on the road, filthy and half-naked. I know for sure that your heart sank when you laid eyes on her. You are Hyrule's greatest inventor because you pour your heart and soul into your works to help others. That's what you live for. But unfortunately, there are others in Hyrule who still need your help."

Boris took in what she said. "You're right; there are many people in Hyrule who need help. I am one man—and a busy one at that. I'm a high-ranking nobleman in King Creon's court, I'm the Kakariko Village landlord; I even distribute water from my well to the villagers." Boris breathed and continued. "And lastly, I customize weapons and armor for my clients all over Hyrule," he finished with slight exasperation.

"You are a very busy man, indeed," Dion agreed. "Let us handle some of the load for you."

Boris came to life. The spirits he prayed to were finally noticing his efforts and good deeds throughout Hyrule. "Really? You would do that for me?

"Of course!" Dion answered melodically. "But there's a problem that only you can fix."

"What is it?" Boris asked with a hint of anxiousness.

"My mate and I lack physical forms. We need you to make us bodies if we are to help you on this endeavor."

Boris bowed. "As soon as I come back from the honeymoon, it will be done, my Lord."

Dion was not pleased with Boris, but if their plan were to work, he would have to be patient. "Very well," he said, trying to hide his anger from their new pawn. "After the honeymoon it is. Bring your bride the next time you visit us."

"I will," Boris agreed joyfully. He took the dead cucco and threw it into the dark abyss before taking his leave.


	10. Chapter 10 Consequences

**Chapter 10 Consequences**

Two days later, King Creon of Hylia came to the Chapel of Wisdom to ask Nayru, his patron goddess, where he could find a beautiful bride. Creon had reigned for a few years after his father's death, and the members of his court told him that he needed an heir to secure the throne. Unfortunately, none of the noblewomen stood out in his mind. He wanted someone beautiful to bear his children. The King of Hylia had the privilege of choosing whoever he fancied in his kingdom, which made it even more difficult for the picky king.

Creon gulped before entering the chapel. The last time he went, he accidentally offended the High Priestess by "invading personal space." She ordered him to leave for the day, which, he admitted was better than excommunication, but was still humiliating for a king. He went over his mental list of things not to do or say and the questions he wanted to ask. Creon ran his fingers through his chocolate-colored hair, and trailed his hand down his slightly darker beard, and then stopped at his chin to scratch it. "Here it goes," he said nervously. The King finally entered the chapel and scanned the adequately lit room for the High Priestess. Creon spotted Catalina walking toward him down the aisle, holding the Spiritual Stone of Water. The stone hovered above her cupped hands and rotated on its axis.

"May I help you?" she asked.

Creon ripped his attention from the stone to Catalina's eyes—the most beautiful he'd ever seen. The King's jaw dropped and he gasped at the beauty before him. "You're the new High Priestess?" was all he could say. Everything he recited was gone.

"I am," she replied with a voice Creon thought sounded sweeter than the flute stops of his pipe organ. "What is it that you seek?"

Creon hesitated. He came there to ask where he could find a bride, but instead he found himself desiring the woman before him. _She's perfect, _he thought excitedly. "I need a queen. I came here to ask if you knew of a beautiful maiden in my kingdom—rich or poor, who I could marry."

Catalina was shocked. She was standing in the King's presence. Months ago, that would never have happened. Catalina and the other High Priestesses did not bow to or address him with formality whenever he visited their chapel. They were above the king, for they were chosen by the goddesses themselves to do their biddings. "You're the King?" she asked in awe.

"Yes, I'm in search of a queen, who I can lavish with riches beyond measure. I would grant her every wish and give her everything," said Creon, knowing that she would consider his hidden proposal. "Do you know of any maidens who would be interested? I need a queen soon, because quite frankly, I'm not getting any younger," said the thirty-seven-year-old king.

Catalina set the Spiritual Stone on its altar. _If I marry him, I'll be Queen and have everything I want._ "What about me? I'm a maiden and I speak for Nayru. I would be a useful asset to you and your kingdom."

Creon turned around and pretended to be surprised. He took her hand gently. "Will you be my queen and reign beside me?"

"Yes!" she answered gleefully.

He patted her hand. "Splendid! We shall be wed as soon as possible!" He released her hand. "I'll give you however long you need. Come to my castle once you're ready," he instructed. Excitement bubbled within the King, for he knew that soon he would have an heir to his throne with the help of this woman. What more could a king want?

"I'm ready right now," she said with glittering eyes.

"Very well, follow me. We must prepare you for the big day," Creon said.

Catalina grew faint until eventually everything went blank: the High Priestess was unconscious. Her limbs stiffened as she let out a groan. Catalina's stiffened body fell over to the side then her muscles began to rapidly contract and relax.

"High Priestess!" he cried. "Can you hear me? Please answer me, High Priestess!"

Catalina found herself standing in an empty white void. She scanned the area until an angry voice from behind snarled, "Catalina!"

Catalina spun around and was face-to-face with the Goddess of Wisdom herself. "How dare you?" she shouted. "How dare you?" she asked again with more emphasis. "I give you unmatched powers, I give you a stable life, and I give you unparalleled beauty!" Nayru's blue hair sprawled in all directions, giving her a frightening appearance. "So you think you can just happily leave your post? Think again, Catalina!" The angry goddess stepped closer. "I warned you not to use your position for selfish gain, so now I shall punish you."

Catalina felt like crying out of shame and frightfulness. Catalina was so enamored by the thought of being queen that she impulsively said yes to Creon. The High Priestess brought her hands together in a praying position. "I'm sorry, Nayru. Please forgive me," she begged.

"I forgive you, but there will be consequences for your mindless actions." Nayru pointed fiercely at Catalina. "You will retain your position as my High Priestess, but you will never give birth to a breathing son." Nayru lowered her finger and began circling Catalina. "And every time you fall unconscious, I shall not heal any wounds you obtain." Nayru stopped in her tracks. "Now, go to him and become his queen, but remember your punishment." The goddess crossed her arms and slowly began to vanish. "And I'm giving the Spiritual Stone to the Zoras since my chosen people cannot handle the responsibility."

"High Priestess!" shouted Creon, who was kneeling beside Catalina and holding her limp body. "Wake up!"

As if fully aware of his command, Catalina opened her eyes slowly and saw Creon above her. Paranoia and fright consumed her, due to her altered state. She had forgotten where she was at the present moment. The priestess gasped and removed herself from the King's hold. Catalina scooted away from Creon and panted.

"High Priestess, are you all right?" he asked earnestly.

"My name is Catalina," she said, forgetting her new position.

Creon tilted his head. _This must be a side effect they suffer,_ he thought. "Do you remember anything?"

Catalina quickly regained her memory, and then remembered Creon entering her chapel and Nayru's punishment. The woman rolled her tensed shoulders and neck. "Please excuse my state of confusion; that was the first time Nayru spoke to me." Catalina removed herself from the floor.

Creon stood up and asked, "What did she say?"

Catalina knew she could not reveal the full truth to him. "She told me to marry you."

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed, offering his hand. "We shall be married in a week," Creon said proudly.

The High Priestess looked into his hazel eyes and smiled a fake smile to hide her guilt. Nayru's words rang like a giant bronze bell. Every king wanted a son to succeed him. _At least I'm not barren,_ she thought.

* * *

Zora's Domain, home of the fish-people, was located to the far northeast of Hyrule. The source of its water came from Zora's Fountain, which was connected to Zora's Domain. Zora's Fountain was the source of all water in Hyrule. The humanoid-fish race took pride in their duty as protectors of Hyrule's water supply. In hopes of forming an alliance with the Zoras someday, Creon decreed that every noble and Royal Family member learned how to read and write their language.

King Do Bon III, also known as King Zora, ruled over the Zoras. The young king of sixteen was highly respected by his people, despite his age. The Zoras, especially their king, enjoyed the diving game held at their very own domain. King Zora was their undefeated champion. No other Zora could best Do Bon's time.

"Time's up, my King!" shouted a Zora from the top of the waterfall, where Do Bon started the game.

King Zora grinned smugly at his success. He swam confidently toward land, but before he reached his destination, Nayru appeared, hovering above the water.

The reclusive race gasped and quickly swam away from her. Most Zoras had never seen outsiders before, and to them she appeared to be Hylian. The younger Zoras heard stories about the chosen people. The Hylians didn't exactly have a peaceful reputation throughout Hyrule. They were known for their construction of heavy armor and dangerous weapons made of steel. Also, the other races had heard stories about their oppression toward the Gypsies and how the Hylians wiped them out.

"Do not be afraid, for I am Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom," she announced to the fish people. "I am here to give you the Spiritual Stone of Water. The Hylians could not handle the simple responsibility."

Do Bon had always wondered why the goddesses chose the Hylians to hold the keys to the Sacred Realm. It was pleasing to hear that they had failed at a task the goddesses assigned. "We will gladly take the stone," he said.

"I give you the Spiritual Stone of Water." Nayru raised her arms above her head, and then a shining blue sphere formed. The surrounding area became bright and then dulled into a hazy white. The blue aura resolved itself into the Spiritual Stone of Water. The stone drifted toward Do Bon, whose arms were also raised. As soon as the stone floated above him, the scenery went back to normal and the goddess vanished.

Do Bon swam under water and then leapt into the air to catch the stone. The King swam to dry land and examined the precious stone in his hand. "This will make a lovely engagement gift for my lucky future bride!" he exclaimed, starting for his throne room.

...

Nayru appeared in the Zora's Fountain on the platform used to feed their patron deity, Lord Jabu-Jabu, who became a giant whale-fish. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked upon her beloved. She walked over toward Jabu-Jabu and stroked his face. "It's been awhile, hasn't it, my love?"

Jabu-Jabu was no longer capable of speech; he sat still and blinked.

"Despite the distance between us, I never stopped loving you," Nayru whispered sweetly. The times they spent together resurfaced in her mind. Then she remembered how he willingly agreed to become a giant whale-fish to lessen the chances of a second attack from Dion and Isamar. "We'll be together again, you'll see." Nayru leaned her head against him and silently wept. "Once my parents are incarnated and reawakened, everything will be the way it was," she said with conviction. The goddess lifted her head and looked into Jabu-Jabu's nearest eye. "We cannot let Dion take the Triforce. He's somewhere in Hyrule, I know it..."


	11. Chapter 11 Memories: Old and New

**Chapter 11 Memories: Old and New**

Boris took Durga to see her people's homeland for their honeymoon. King Rama was generous enough to organize an itinerary for his guests of honor and to invite them to stay at his palace. The King's palace walls were handcrafted marble tiles inlaid with diamonds, pearls, and black onyx. The main hall's floors were made of polished crystalline glass with mandala patterns that made a gentle tapping noise every time someone walked by. Beveled and stained glass windows surrounded the entire palace allowing the sun's aura to shine through, unless hidden behind silk curtains and draperies. The large dome-shaped windows in the dance hall had sheer draperies that were pulled back at night.

The Gerudo King made sure his guests were comfortable, giving them the finest guest room in his palace. Throughout the days, he gave them privacy and only spoke to them whenever they approached him first. For night entertainment, Rama arranged dancers and musicians to perform in the dance hall. The dance hall, where King Rama spent his free time, was the biggest room in the palace. The nights were famous for being brighter than the days. Exquisite crystal and golden oil lamps lit the downward staircase that led the audience into the hall. Crystal chandeliers hung low from the ceiling, but not low enough to interfere with dances. For the viewer's comfort, pillows of all shapes and sizes surrounded the dance floor along with oil lamps, hundreds of candles, and burning incense. The hundreds of candles brought the hall to life and reflected off the stringed diamond-shaped mirrors that hung by cords from the domed window frames, and danced off the crystalline floor, making the room appear brighter and livelier.

When the Gerudos heard that Boris was coming to their land, the soldiers sent him weapon and armor requests. Rama asked Boris if he would make a shield that could deflect magic to compensate for his lack of magic abilities. No matter how much they tried, Kotake and Koume could not get Rama to learn magic. He later explained to the Sheikah what he was planning to do with the shield. The witches drove him mad with their nagging. He wanted to be independent, but Kotake and Koume used magic against him to have their way. Rama wanted to protect himself the day he gathered enough courage to terminate their positions as royal viziers.

Rama was surprised to see Boris married to a Gerudo. Quite truthfully, he had forgotten about the Gerudo Gypsies in Castle Town. The Gypsies were once a magically inclined group, who thrived in the west. Hundreds of years ago, Kotake and Koume convinced Rama's grandfather to exile the group, telling him that they would one day overpower his authority. The Gypsies were docile and practiced harmless magic. In reality, the witches were concerned that the Gypsies would one day overpower them.

Rama found Durga to be quite attractive despite her drastic weight gain from developing a sweet tooth for Hylian pastries. No other woman in his land had blood red hair and fair Gerudo skin like she had from living in Castle Town. But the Gerudo King was honorable and respected his friend by keeping his feelings to himself. Durga, on the other hand, found the Gerudo King burly and intimidating.

When she first laid eyes on him, she panicked inwardly at his imposing size and harsh face. She had never seen a man as large or as dark as Rama. After watching her husband interact with him, she discovered that the giant posed no threat. Boris later explained to her how the Gerudo males were large because they had to defend their all-female race and live a hundred years. The Gerudos were a fierce race, but they were still women. No matter how strong a Gerudo female became, their king was by far stronger. On a battlefield, the Gerudo king would be devastating to his enemies.

Durga and Boris were in the main dance hall where all the off-duty Gerudos could receive their new weapons. Durga felt out of place among the Gerudos, even though she was one herself. She spoke with an accent closer to the soldiers in sharp contrast to the refined speech of the noblewomen and Rama. Nonetheless, the other Gerudos treated her kindly.

When Boris was showing more of his inventions to the Gerudos, Rama took advantage of the moment by conversing with Durga. "How long have you lived at Boris's manor?" Rama inquired in their native language as he began smoking his water pipe.

"Almost a year, I suppose," she replied, watching the King blow smoke rings. "Why do you ask, my Lord?"

"Please, just call me Rama. I am not your king and you are now a friend of mine since you are married to my best friend," he said, taking the mouthpiece to his mouth again.

"All right, Rama, as you wish."

He removed the mouthpiece and blew the smoke in the other direction. "I was wondering how long you've lived as a Hylian."

Durga grabbed a highly decorated pillow and hugged it in her lap. "I suppose all my life," she said. "My sister and I ate Hylian food and wore their rags. We're also fluent in their language."

"Why didn't you ever come home to us?" Rama asked, putting the mouthpiece back into his mouth. "I would have gladly taken you in."

Durga looked away from Rama. "Castle Town was the only thing we knew. Isn't it true, though, that your grandfather banished my kind?"

Rama was caught off guard. The person responsible was his very own grandfather. "It is true that my grandfather sent your ancestors away, and I am truly sorry for the suffering you have endured all these years. Please do not judge me for my grandfather's wrongdoing," he begged.

Durga accepted his heartfelt apology. After seeing his humanity, she wanted to know him more. "Do you have any children?" she asked curiously.

He shook his head. "No," he said solemnly.

Durga's eyes bulged. "Really?"

Rama chuckled. He knew exactly why she was shocked. "Were you expecting me to be a promiscuous king with hundreds of children? I do not lie with every woman I see, my dear."

Durga's cheeks burned red. She waved her hands in defense even though he voiced her thoughts accurately. "N-no! Not at all!"

Tickled by her reaction, he added, "Yes, you did. Everyone does."

Durga looked away from Rama to hide her embarrassment.

He calmed his laughing. "Don't worry; I'm not at all offended." Rama was amused by her mortification, but at the same time, he didn't want her to remain in that state. "There's no need to be embarrassed. Please look at me, dear lady," he said kindly.

Durga made eye contact again. "If you don't mind my curiosity, I would like to know why you don't have children."

"I never found the right woman. I want a strong, wise woman to bear my son and raise him to be the greatest king who ever ruled the west. The sacred texts say that the goddess is supposed to incarnate right about this time. I firmly believe that she's out there." Rama stared off at the fountains, directly outside the dance hall.

"What's the goddess's name?" Durga inquired.

"Devi," he replied, turning to face Durga again. "Centuries ago, my people carved a stone statue of our goddess above the Spirit Temple in her honor."

"What is Devi like?"

"Back in her younger days, she was a warrior goddess, who killed all sorts of demons. In her honor, the Gerudos are skilled in combat just like she was."

Durga hugged the pillow again with anticipation and stared at Rama as he told the legend.

"The goddess also had a son named Shamash, with an unknown god. One day, Devi married a god who had a selfish son from his previous marriage. The selfish son was destined to inherit a sacred relic called the Blessing, the manifestation of his ancestors' powers.

"Devi's husband died of unknown reasons, but before his death, he told Devi to arrange a marriage for his son, and only then should he inherit the Blessing." Rama beckoned to a wine-server. She filled his glass and bowed before tending to someone else. The King took a sip before resuming. "The selfish son transformed into a demon and lost his title as Prince. Instead, Devi's son married the bride.

"The couple lived a happy life with their three daughters until the evil son attacked and killed Shamash and his consort."

Durga was so engaged in the story she gasped and covered her mouth. "Then what happened?"

"Devi used the Blessing and destroyed the evil son. She promised Shamash that she would incarnate him into the greatest king who would ever rule the west," he finished. "If my calculations are correct, then she's here somewhere."

"But Rama, what if she's not? What are you going to do? Surely you won't die without an heir, will you?"

"I'll wait 'til the last minute," he replied.

Several musicians and dancers entered the dance hall. The other Gerudos and Boris cleared the dance floor and sat on the surrounding pillows. Boris sat beside Durga and kissed her. He pressed her back close to his torso and planted more chaste kisses on her neck and cheek.

Durga tried moving away from Boris, but he pulled her back. "Darling, please, not in front of people," Durga pleaded.

Amused by her bashfulness, Rama laughed.

Boris stopped kissing his bride. "All right," he agreed with a smile. He scanned his familiar setting. "This place is so beautiful, isn't it, Durga?"

"It is," she agreed, watching the drummers sit in the back of the setup. "This place is so much fun. I can't believe we're already leaving tomorrow."

"When we return, we must go to the Shadow Temple," said Boris, beckoning the nearest wine-server.

"The Shadow Temple? Why there?" Durga asked. The Shadow Temple was her least favorite place to visit in Creon's kingdom. Boris took her once to the entrance with the torches and gigantic door. As soon as Boris lit the torches and opened the door, Durga felt a chilling gust of foul-smelling wind come from inside the temple.

Durga remembered the temple's pungent odor and gagged to herself. She moaned at the thought of returning. "All right, but can we please go to the Chapel of Wisdom first? I need to ask Nayru where my sister is. I was very sad to find our tent empty," she said. "I'm afraid something dreadful happened to her."

Boris nodded in approval. "Very well, we'll go to the chapel first."

"Hey, you two, the performance is about to start," Rama interrupted, planting his vision on the dance floor.

The newlyweds ended their conversation and faced the front.

Durga squeezed Boris's hand as a silent thank you. Then suddenly, Durga felt faint and light-headed. Everything around her started to spin until finally she became unconscious.

...

Durga found herself in what appeared to be a war-torn battlefield. She was holding a red-headed man in his early thirties in her lap. The man had a severe gash that covered his entire torso. Somehow in her mind she knew that he was her son. Then, the man's head fell to the side and his body grew limp. Durga clutched the deceased body and broke down in tears. "My son!" she cried. "You shall live again!"

...

Durga jolted from her dream. Still not fully awake and aware of her surroundings, Durga sat up and panicked. She scanned the pillows and then patted them. "Where's my son?" she asked aloud. Durga sobbed and cupped her face.

Alarmed by her sudden black out and abrupt outburst, Boris asked, "What happened?"

"My son died," she replied. "He was badly injured."

Realizing that it was only a dream, Boris held her. "Be still, my love, it was only a dream," he whispered softly.

Reality slowly came back to her. Durga sniffled and felt her husband's body around hers. His embrace calmed her nerves and mental agitation.

"I think you should go to bed early," suggested Boris.

Durga nodded. "I think so, too." After a second try, Durga was finally able to stand and move her lead-like body. Without making eye contact, she said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, dear," he said in response.


	12. Chapter 12 Shadowy Beginnings

**Chapter 12 Shadowy Beginnings**

The three days passed too quickly for the newlyweds. Boris and Durga packed their belongings and had their luggage carried out while Rama waited for them at the main entrance. It saddened him that his friends were leaving. Having a banquet every night was fun, but Rama knew it couldn't last forever.

Durga and Boris stopped in front of Rama, who had his large hand extended. "Farewell, my friends," he said, wearing a smile. "It was a pleasure having you stay at my palace."

Boris clasped Rama's forearm. "Thank you for hosting our honeymoon. We had a wonderful time." Boris released Rama's forearm and hugged Durga from the side.

"You're welcome," Rama said.

Boris was the first to cross over the threshold.

Durga inclined her head at the King and smiled. "Thank you so much," she said in their native language. "I can't wait to come back," she added.

Rama took her hand and kissed it as the Hylians did. "You are always welcome here. You are now one of us." He released her hand and looked her straight in the eyes. "If you are ever in need of help, I will do everything in my power to assist you. That is a promise."

Durga felt like crying. The Gerudo King's kind words touched her. "Thank you," she whispered.

"What my grandfather did was wrong. Please accept my sincere apology with my offer."

Boris turned around and noticed his bride still standing in the palace with Rama. "Honey, it's time to go," he said kindly. "Impa is waiting for us so she can go to the castle for her audition," he reminded Durga.

Durga inclined her head to Rama again and then hurried outside to Boris.

* * *

Everything at Boris's manor went smoothly. Boris had left Impa in charge during his absence. The fourteen-year-old servant waited patiently for her master's return.

For weeks she had been training for a position as a royal bodyguard. She had nothing against Boris or serving him. Nevertheless, the ambitious teenager desired to become a royal bodyguard.

Impa was passing by the main entrance when she heard a frantic knock on the door. _It's too early for them to be back,_ she thought before opening the door. A Sheikah boy stood in front of her, panting as if he had just raced across Hyrule Field. His tunic was covered with dust and blood stains. "What happened?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"Please, is Lord Boris in?" he panted.

"No," she answered. "He should be home this evening."

The boy shook his head frantically. "There's no time!" he shouted. "My brother and I went into the Shadow Temple."

"The Shadow Temple?" Impa exclaimed. "Why would you go there? You know it's dangerous," she chastised.

"We were dared," he replied, regaining his breath.

Annoyed by their foolishness, Impa rolled her eyes and sighed. "I keep telling him to build a fence there for this reason, but he won't listen," she ranted to herself aloud.

"Please, Impa," he begged, tugging at her sleeve. "My brother needs your help. I can't find him."

Impa was torn between remaining at the manor where her boss told her to stay or helping someone in a possible life-or-death situation. She looked at the desperate boy and felt her heart sink. "All right, I'll help you search for your brother," she responded. "Let me get my dagger and put on suitable clothing."

Impa hurried up the stairs to her room. As she pulled out her leather armor from her drawer, she thought about the possible consequences for leaving her post. Lord Boris may have had a heart of gold, but he was a strict employer. Despite his paternal love for the girl, it was possible that he would refuse to give her a recommendation, ruining her chance of becoming a royal bodyguard.

After she was finished putting on her armor, Impa darted down the stairs to where the boy waited. "Let's go," she said with a determined expression etched across her face.

Impa dreaded going into the Shadow Temple, especially now that she would have to defend herself and a child from danger. The thought of being terminated from her position also loomed over her head. She gave the manor a backward glance before following the boy.

* * *

Boris and Durga made a stop at the Chapel of Wisdom. After they entered the chapel, they spotted Catalina on the floor, in the dark, eating bread. The High Priestess set her food down and stood in the shadows. "May I help you?" she asked, waiting for them to approach.

Once they came into the light, Catalina's heart skipped a beat. She opened her mouth to say something to Durga but then abruptly closed it. "My Lord," she started softly yet firmly, "please leave us."

Boris wondered what he did for her to order him to leave. He nodded in acknowledgement. "I'll be outside," he told Durga before leaving.

"Why have you come to the Chapel of Wisdom?" asked Catalina as she seemingly glided toward Durga.

"My sister is missing," Durga answered sorrowfully, hanging her head. "I was wondering if Nayru could tell me where she is."

Catalina was pleased to hear that her sister still cared about her well-being. For many months Catalina assumed Durga was so infatuated with her new and exorbitant life that she had forgotten about their poor upbringing. "The goddess won't help you," Catalina said coldly.

Durga snapped her head back up. "Why? Have I done something to anger the goddess?" she frantically inquired.

Catalina wore a blank expression and invaded Durga's personal space, staring deeply into her eyes. In their native tongue she replied, "You have done nothing wrong."

Durga gasped. As far as she knew, Hylians did not learn the Gerudo language.

"The goddess won't help you because your sister stands before you." Catalina smiled, waiting for Durga to process her words.

"Are you really my sister?" she asked incredulously.

Catalina said nothing. She opened her arms and embraced Durga. "It's me," she whispered.

Durga stood back and examined her sister's new appearance. She touched Catalina's blond hair. "What happened?" she asked in disbelief. "Why do you look like a Hylian?"

"I gave up a part of myself to serve the goddess," she answered. Curious of what happened to Durga, she changed the subject. "What about you? Where have you been?"

"I married Lord Boris," Durga said. "Actually, we just came back from our honeymoon. He took me to our ancestors' land in the west."

"So he's _not_ a heartless man?" inquired the High Priestess.

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "Lord Boris is a kind man. He took me in, he clothed me, fed me, taught me how to read and write. He's done so much for me," Durga said with great affection in her voice.

The Catalina remembered her good news. "Oh, by the way, I'm getting married to King Creon tomorrow!"

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Durga. "And, through marriage, I am nobility, therefore I will attend."

Mentioning nobility through marriage reminded Catalina that Durga's husband was still outside. "You should go to your husband. He's probably worried by now," she chuckled.

Durga hugged Catalina again. "I'm so glad you're all right," said Durga before reluctantly heading toward the exit.

"Wait," Catalina said, holding up her hand. "I can communicate with others through telepathy. We can keep in touch that way."

Durga cocked her head in confusion. "But I don't know how to use telepathy," she said.

"My newly obtained powers will allow us to use telepathy with each other," explained Catalina.

Durga liked the idea of being able to communicate with her sister. If they couldn't see each other on a daily basis anymore, then telepathy would suffice. "I'll see you tomorrow at the wedding." Durga pushed the heavy door and joined her husband outside.

* * *

Impa had her hand on her dagger as she and the boy dashed through the Kakariko Graveyard. "Let me get this straight," she began. "You and your brother were dared to go into the Shadow Temple, correct?"

The boy running next to her panted, "Uh-huh."

"You and your brother made it to the main room. Correct?"

They stopped in front of the Royal Family's Tomb's large gravestone, which was located below the Shadow Temple's entrance.

Impa flashed the boy a skeptical glare. "How did you get up there?" She gestured with her head.

The boy quickly replied, "We climbed up on this," he said, patting the gravestone, "and jumped."

Impa measured the distance from the top of the gravestone to the ledge in the natural wall. "That's quite a big jump." She eyed him suspiciously.

"We have magic, y'know," he stated matter-of-factly, "just like other Sheikahs."

Impa decided to drop it and resume their trek to the temple. She and the boy climbed up on the gravestone and leapt onto the ledge. The two walked into a tunnel and down the stairs and into a room with many lit torches. Impa looked down at the boy and frowned. "How did you light the torches?"

The boy grunted and rolled his eyes. "I already told you! I can use magic!" he snarled.

"That must be some impressive magic you have there. It takes many years to learn a spell that powerful," she remarked, hands on hips.

"I used a Deku Stick!" he countered.

She crossed her arms. "Where did you get the Deku Stick?"

"At the Bazaar," he replied.

"But I thought you said you used magic?"

The boy closed his mouth and hesitated, formulating a response. "I lit one torch and then used a Deku Stick to light the others. There, are you satisfied?" the boy snapped.

Impa grew angry at the boy and his attitude. There seemed to be a detail in the story that he was leaving out. For every simple question she asked he replied defensively.

The two Sheikahs made their way to the room with skull torches. The boy and Impa faced the side with the bottomless pit and goblin face that served as a door seal. Impa backed away from the edge and readied herself to jump across. Suddenly, Impa felt two hands wrap around her neck and constrict. _Why is he choking me?_ Since her enemy was a child, she couldn't use her dagger. Impa stomped on the boy's foot and elbowed him in the gut.

The boy grunted and loosened his grip.

Impa took advantage of the moment and removed herself from the attacker. She reached for her dagger and bent her knees, ready to fight.

The boy laughed. "You would kill a boy in need?" he asked. "Are you sure you should work at the castle? You might kill someone."

Impa drew her blade. "Who are you?" she growled. "Or to be more precise, _what_ are you?"

The boy collapsed on the floor. The body then ignited into flames until it burnt to ashes.

Shaken by the horrific scene, Impa sheathed her blade and dashed out of the temple, promising herself to never return for any reason.


	13. Chapter 13 A Dark Wager

**Chapter 13 A Dark Wager**

"Blast it!" Dion roared inside the room with the skull torches. "I would have killed her if that despicable body did not burn to ashes!"

"I don't think so," argued Isamar, who was still without a physical form. "There's only so long a child's body can sustain us. But you did a wonderful job possessing him."

Dion thought about the dead brothers and how the village would wonder what happened to the boys. "Isamar, what about the boys? Won't the villagers come here to investigate?" he asked.

Isamar smirked inwardly. "Then we'll have a feast, won't we?"

Dion liked her answer. He laughed and then thought of Boris and how the sorcerer was supposed to provide them with bodies. "What if Boris finds out that we killed the boys and attacked Impa?"

Annoyed at how worried he was, Isamar said, "You worry too much, Dion. When Boris comes here and asks about it, we'll tell him that the evil spirits did it."

Dion felt slightly more secure but still had lingering doubts. "All right," he said. "I hope it works."

"Oh, I know it will work," she boasted. "He should be coming soon."

* * *

The boy's death replayed in Impa's mind. The young Sheikah ran faster to the manor, hoping the exertion would rid her of the image. She noticed the setting sun and was glad. _Good, there's still enough time,_ she thought. Boris informed her that they would return in the evening. Before she left the manor, Impa told the other servants the situation and asked them to carry out the routine duties accordingly.

Impa knocked quietly on the door before it swung open, revealing a livid Boris. "Lord Boris, you're home!" she cried.

Boris moved to the side. "Get in here!" he barked.

Impa slumped her shoulders. She knew he was furious. Impa slunk her way into the manor.

Boris slammed the door and shouted, "How dare you? I put you in charge over my house for three days—three days—and you leave your post!"

"But, my Lord—"

"Don't interrupt me!" he snarled.

Durga's intuition told her that Impa had a valid reason for leaving. She placed a gentle hand on her angry husband's shoulder. "Dear, let the poor girl explain herself." Durga squeezed his shoulder tighter in hopes that he would listen.

Boris closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Very well, continue," he said calmly.

"My Lord, with all due respect, I went to the Shadow Temple because a boy came to our door needing help. He said his brother went missing inside the temple." Impa's expression saddened. "I couldn't just tell him no. Surely you of all people would understand."

Boris rubbed his chin in thought. "I'm going to the Shadow Temple, anyway. I'll have a look and see if the spirits know anything," he mused aloud. "We'll go and investigate," he said to Impa before leaving with Durga.

...

After Boris and Durga entered the room with skull torches, Boris gestured for Durga to kneel beside him while he summoned what he believed were spirits. "I have returned with my bride as you commanded," he said, presenting Durga with an outstretched arm.

The Gerudo seemed familiar to Dion, but he could not be certain unless he examined her closer. "My Lady, please rise so that we may see your lovely face."

Durga obeyed. She surveyed the darkness, as there was nothing to fix her eyes upon.

Dion did in fact recognize the bride: she was the legendary Demon Exterminator—the one being who he feared most—put into flesh. _This cannot be! She'll ruin everything. I must dispose of her quickly!_

"Spirits?"

"Please leave us, my Lady," Dion ordered, concealing his malice for the woman to the best of his abilities. As his temper rose, so did his dormant memories.

Slightly offended, Durga inhaled to calm herself before leaving the temple. She had a hunch that he wanted her to leave so he could gossip about her background and spread superstitions, as everyone else did.

Dion waited until he knew she was far away before speaking. "Boris, I have terrible news," he feigned sorrowfully.

Boris stood evenly on both feet. "What is it?"

"You must act quickly, Boris, for you are in great danger," Dion blurted. "Your bride is an evil goddess in flesh."

Boris was jolted by the shocking news. "What? How is that possible?"

Dion quickly formulated a lie. "Long ago, I was once a god—a prince. But then a wicked goddess appeared and stole my inheritance."

The Sheikah crossed his arms and tapped his fingers. Nothing the spirit said matched the legends he knew so well. The sacred texts only mentioned the Golden Goddesses descending upon the chaos that was Hyrule. There were no other deities, besides the Great Deku Tree and Lord Jabu-Jabu... unless... "What was the goddess's name?"

"Devi," Dion replied venomously. "And the dim-witted Gerudos pay tribute to that thief."

Boris knew the Gerudo legend of how their people came to be. In their texts, Devi had a wicked stepson. He found it very hard to believe the spirit's vague story since the Gerudos' sacred texts were more detailed. Boris had a feeling the spirit was the evil stepson who fell from godhood.

Suddenly, a violet grid with the Sheikah emblem appeared beneath Boris's feet. Lightning formed and crackled on his hands. Preparing to fight, Boris shouted, "Leave my temple at once or I will destroy you!"

"That's not a good idea," Dion warned.

"Give me one good reason why not," Boris growled, his magic still crackling.

"I'll tell you why," said Dion nonchalantly. "If you strike me down, then my mate will avenge me by striking down your mate. It's that simple."

Boris dispelled the lightning and then the grid dispersed. Feeling defeated and trapped at the same time angered the ancient sorcerer. He had protected the Shadow Temple for hundreds of years and now demons appeared and took advantage of him. "I want you to leave my temple and village and never come back," he growled.

"How about we make a deal," said Dion, ignoring Boris's demand. "If you make us bodies that are invisible to the untrained eye, then we can prove to you that your wife is an evil goddess. If she is by any chance innocent, we shall leave Hyrule forever."

Boris leaned forward with anticipation. Surely there was more to the bargain. "And if she's an evil goddess?"

"If she's an evil goddess, you must destroy her or else she will wreak havoc on Kakariko Village and, eventually, Hyrule.

"Deal," Boris replied. "I will prove to you that she is innocent," he said with great conviction.

"Then you must act quickly. Hurry and make our bodies."

Boris stood motionless with his hands spread, palms facing the ceiling. Beneath his feet, he formed the same violet grid from moments ago. His eyes changed from red, their natural color, to the same violet as the grid. Then, as he levitated from the floor, gusts of wind blew violently in every direction. The spell he was about to perform would be his greatest...

...

Durga paced anxiously outside. The eerie wind from the temple gave Durga goosebumps. It had been nearly two hours since the spirits asked her to wait outside. Something was definitely wrong. Right as she was about to swallow her fear and march down the stairs, an exhausted Boris emerged from the entrance. "Darling, are you all right?" she asked, deeply concerned.

"I'm fine," he replied almost brusquely. "I performed a powerful spell, is all."

Durga noticed his slight shortness with her, but dismissed it as exhaustion. Once he trudged by, she sensed two other entities. The Gerudo unknowingly stared at Isamar and Dion. As soon as she realized that they knew she was staring at them, she trailed her vision elsewhere.

"Do you think she can see us?" asked Dion to Isamar through telepathy.

"She probably senses us," Isamar replied. "After all, her powers are dormant."


	14. Chapter 14 Reluctant Separation

**Chapter 14 Reluctant Separation**

The following day, Creon and Catalina were married at the Chapel of Wisdom. Catalina was delighted to see her sister at her wedding. To avoid suspicion, the sisters exchanged a few pleasant words and then continued on their way to other guests.

Due to the king's duties, a honeymoon did not take place, but the marriage was consummated as soon as possible. An heir to the throne was needed to ensure Creon's bloodline in case he died unexpectedly. Catalina begged Nayru for the ability to conceive a child. Her prayers were answered.

* * *

Impa's long awaited tryout was held at Hylia Castle's Training Ground. The young Sheikah was required to stay at the barracks for a week to undergo various trials. The other contenders were mostly Sheikahs and much older than Impa. Watching the older, more experienced competitors intimidated Impa, but nonetheless, she performed to the best of her abilities.

The trials were judged by none other than Zanos, the general of Hylia's army, who was also the landlord of Castle Town. The robust, blond lord had an eight year old son named Antony. Antony was an energetic boy who displayed courage and kindness to others, even strangers. General Zanos hoped that his son would follow in his footsteps as a skilled swordsman and eventually become the general of Hylia's army.

"All right, everyone!" General Zanos bellowed to the contestants. "Take a ten minute break!"

Impa and her fellow contenders stopped what they were doing and sheathed their weapons. Impa wiped the sweat from her forehead and then plopped down on the dirt.

The pages who were watching the tryouts brought the contenders' canteens to their rightful owners. After Antony served a canteen to a contender, he scurried over to Impa. The young boy could tell she was the youngest out of all the contenders. Excitement bubbled within the boy, for his father had given him a special gift and he could not wait to show someone.

"Hi!" the boy chimed. "I'm Antony. What's your name?"

Amused by the boy's friendliness, she smiled and replied, "Impa."

Antony's big blue eyes glittered with joy. "Nice to meet you!" he chimed again almost at a giggle.

Impa noticed the blond-haired boy holding something behind his back. She narrowed her eyes playfully. "What do you have behind your back?" she asked.

Antony shoved a small sword out in front of him. "My dad gave me this today."

Impa showed more enthusiasm to the boy than what she really felt. She smiled up at Antony. "May I hold it?"

He happily shoved the small weapon into her hands.

Impa held the brown grip and gently grazed the small ruby embedded on the crossguard. The blade was dull to prevent injuries during practice sessions. Impa handed the sword back to Antony. "That's a fine blade you have. Take good care of it," she said warmly.

"Antony!" Zanos shouted. "Leave her alone; she's tired."

Impa held up her hand. "It's quite all right, General. He's not bothering me."

The General relaxed upon hearing that his son wasn't being a nuisance. "Come along, Antony," he said to his son.

Antony quickly waved at Impa and joined his father.

Zanos examined a nearby sun dial and shouted, "Five more minutes!"

* * *

Ever since he gave Isamar and Dion bodies, Boris had become almost cold toward Durga. He had his doubts about Durga being an evil goddess, but to appease Dion and Isamar he had to distance himself. If he did not distance himself from Durga, they would harm her.

To clear his mind, Boris took his drums into his bedroom and began beating away. As he drummed, deep thoughts entered his mind. _This is confusing,_ he thought. _Durga hasn't displayed any signs. She doesn't even know how to use magic! Though, it is deep within her—I can sense it, but that does not mean that she's an evil goddess in flesh. _He watched his skilled hands beat faster and harder. _The spirits told me to stay away from her. _Boris closed his eyes as he continued to drum. _I know my distant behavior cuts her like a knife. I wish she knew I'm bleeding as well._ Slowly he opened his eyes again. _Why does it have to be this way?_

Durga heard Boris playing from down the hallway and decided to join him. As she crept down the hallway, she squeezed her arms, dreading possible rejection. The very thought of his aloofness made her tear up. She sighed before entering their bedroom—the source of the sound. Quietly, she watched her husband pound faster, up to a speed that not even Durga or the other Gerudo drummers in the west could match. Then, he abruptly stopped once he felt her presence.

"That was incredible," she said in awe. "Mind if I join you?"

A shadow seemed to cast over his face. "Actually, I do mind," he replied coldly before standing and approaching Durga.

She looked at him painfully, grabbing his tunic. "Why are you doing this? Tell me why you are avoiding me." Her eyes flooded with tears.

Before he could embrace her, Isamar and Dion appeared behind Durga, shaking their heads in disapproval. "Send her away," they mouthed.

"Leave me," said Boris, devoid of emotion. He took her quivering hands away and stared off to the side.

Dion and Isamar moved away from the doorway.

Durga fled from the room, nearly colliding with the invisible demons.

Dion smirked. Their plan was inflicting pain on the person he hated most. Dion knew Durga had no idea who she really was, but watching the incarnation suffer pleased him just as much.

"Very good," Isamar purred. "You're standing firmly against that evil wench."

Boris's breaking point was near. "I can't do this anymore! Why can't I associate with her? How will that prevent her from awakening?" He held his forehead in frustration.

"Boris," said Dion, feigning comfort, "in order to prevent her from awakening, she must be distressed." Dion placed his hand on Boris's shoulder.

Boris slapped Dion's hand away and glowered at him. "I've had enough!" he bellowed.

"Calm yourself, Boris!" Isamar snapped.

Boris clenched his fists, resisting the urge to yell louder. He managed to calm himself by taking a deep breath. "I'm going to Goron City tomorrow. The Goron leader asked me to add another trap in their temple. If you cannot prove to me that Durga is an evil goddess by the time I return, I will take back your bodies and destroy both of you."

Dion and Isamar exchanged worried glances before making their exit.

Dion gave a backward glance and said, "Oh, we'll prove it to you."

The Sheikah trusted Durga with his life. He was certain that her soul was pure and could not be proven otherwise.

Boris fixed his eyes on where Dion once stood. A chill crawled up his spine—something that had not happened to the powerful landlord in centuries. _What if they are right? _He shook his head to remove the thought.

To his convenience, a maid passed by and saw the distressed look on her master's face. "Are you all right, my Lord?" she asked, holding a basket full of laundry.

He nodded. "Yes," he replied. "Send for Durga; I must speak with her."

The maid bowed before leaving. "Yes, my Lord."

Boris waited patiently for the maid to fetch Durga. He had planned a banquet not long ago and needed to inform her before going to Goron City. The sorcerer did not care much for Goron City. The Goron culture was bland to him, and of course he could not eat their food. The Gorons had a strange accent and were illiterate. Boris had a relatively stable relationship with the young Goron leader, Darunia. Sometimes the hot-tempered leader bothered Boris with his ignorant comments about the world or by his bluntness, but the Sheikah always remained civil. When the Gorons had celebrations, Darunia occasionally invited Boris to provide background music. But overall, Boris preferred other leaders and places in Hyrule.

"You sent for me, my Lord?" Durga asked with a hopeful glitter in her eyes.

Boris did not answer. He clasped his hands behind his back. "I am leaving for Goron City and I will be gone for two days."

"What about the banquet? Will you make it in time?"

He shook his head. "I'm not certain. It's very possible that I'll miss it or be late, which is why I'm leaving you in charge of the banquet."

She viewed it as an opportunity to redeem herself. Durga intertwined her fingers into a praying position. "I won't let you down!" she said.

"I know," he replied solemnly. The Sheikah couldn't resist. He popped his head into the hallway to see if Isamar and Dion were near. The coast was clear. Boris shut the door and quickly drew Durga close and kissed her passionately.

Surprised by the sudden change of heart, Durga couldn't help but to pull away. "M-my Lord...?" she stammered.

Boris wrapped his arms around Durga and pulled her to him. Their silent embrace lasted for a moment until Durga spoke.

"Why?" she whispered. "Why have you treated me so harshly these past days? What have I done to displease you, my husband?"

He caressed her back. "You have done nothing wrong, my love," he whispered, remembering that the demons were under the same roof. "The spirits are unhappy. They suspect you're not what you say you are."

Baffled, she cried, "Not who I say I am? What do you mean? What do they think I am?" she asked, now trembling.

"Hush, my darling. They're here in our house. Lower your voice," Boris whispered. "They think you are the incarnated form of an evil goddess."

Durga's eyes widened. "They're in our house?" she asked.

"They come and go as they please," he answered.

"And these spirits think I'm evil?" Durga inquired, patting her chest.

He nodded.

Durga clutched his arms desperately. "What are they going to do to me if I am an evil goddess?"

Slowly and sorrowfully, he turned his head away and fixed his vision on the rug-covered floor. "I don't know." Soft creeks sounded in the hallway. His heart pounded. "I must go," he said. "Goodbye, my love." Boris gave Durga a quick but passionate kiss before rushing into the hallway.

Fear gnawed at her mind. She could only pray to the goddesses that the spirits were wrong. _Rama spoke of the Goddess of Sand incarnating... Maybe I'm—No! There's no way I could be Devi. But then again, Boris told me he could sense I was more than what I seemed._ Not sure of herself, Durga made her way over to her bedroom window and stared at the night sky. _When Boris returns, I'll go see Rama. Maybe he can tell me more about Devi._


	15. Chapter 15 The Truth is Lost

**Chapter 15 The Truth is Lost**

The final day of the tryouts took place before the banquet. After days of sweating, aching, bruising, and lacerations, the long-awaited evaluation commenced in General Zanos's office. The contenders waited for their turn to be evaluated. Zanos assigned Antony to individually summon the contenders into his office.

Antony burst through the door and announced happily, "Miss Impa, it's your turn!"

The cheerful outburst roused her from her thoughts; she was worrying about her mishap from the previous day. The archery portion of the tryouts was a disaster for the young Sheikah. Perhaps her nerves were to blame for her fidgety fingers. Nonetheless, Impa was certain it cost her getting the position.

"Come on!" he cried, beckoning Impa.

She smiled at the innocent boy before following him to Zanos's office.

Before she entered, Antony bounced up and down and chimed, "I bet you'll get it!"

Impa sighed heavily, but made an effort to keep the smile for Antony. "I hope so, too, Antony." Without another word, she entered the office and shut the door.

Zanos stood behind his desk. "Hello, Impa," he greeted. "Have a seat," he said, gesturing at the chair on the other side of his desk.

Impa nearly collapsed in the chair. She hid her fatigue and soreness from Zanos the best she could.

Zanos chuckled as he sat down. "It's finally over," he teased, searching through his pile of reports. He found Impa's report and placed it on the desk. "All right, Impa, we'll start from the top."

Impa straightened her aching back, preparing for the critique from her superior.

"Your hand-to-hand combat is fairly good, but not good enough to protect our new queen from danger." He dragged his thick finger to the next section. "You have great stealth and your short-ranged weapon skills are superb; but your archery!"

Impa felt the heat of embarrassment in her cheeks. The Sheikah remained silent to show Zanos her professionalism.

Zanos shook his head in disappointment. "Anyway, you seem to have a natural talent for incorporating magic with steel."

Impa's heart fluttered.

"But it's not good enough," he said, clasping his hands on the desk. "Overall, you ranked eighth out of forty-two."

Impa's heart sank. Being a royal bodyguard at the castle was her dream. Despite her high ranking, she was crushed.

"You're starting young," said the General, attempting to lighten the mood. "You should be proud of yourself."

Impa smiled weakly. "Thank you, my Lord."

"Thank you for coming," said Zanos as he stood. "It was a pleasure working with you and I hope to see you again in the future."

Impa collected the report and then stood. "It was an honor to have had this opportunity. Thank you very much." Impa bowed before exiting.

Little Antony bounced up and down once she joined him in the hallway. "Did you get it, did you get it?" he asked, anticipation bubbling within.

With a heavy sigh, Impa replied, "No."

His smile turned into a frown and his whole body wilted. "Aw," he whined. "I wanted you to win."

The boy lifted her spirits. "Thank you for cheering me on, though. You're my number one fan!" She ruffled his golden-blond hair.

Antony giggled as he reached to cover his head. He straightened his hair the best he could. "I have to get the next person," he said. "Bye, Miss Impa." Antony waved.

"Goodbye, Antony. I'll see you again someday." Impa turned on her heel and started toward the barracks to pack her belongings. She couldn't wait to see Boris and Durga... and her soft bed.

* * *

Isamar emerged from the manor, deep in thought, and then faced the village windmill. _Those wretched villagers are driving me insane! Dur—whatever her name is now, is irritating enough. I swear, the next villager who comes to the door asking for water will be stuffed down the well._ Then a sinister idea crossed her mind. _That's it! _Isamar bolted back into the manor, searching for Dion.

She finally found him napping on a couch in the grand lounge. Annoyed by his laziness and by the fact that he was lounging out in the open, where others could potentially sit on him, she rolled her eyes and huffed. Isamar shook his body until he woke up.

Dion drowsily sat up. As he opened his mouth to speak, Isamar shoved her finger over his lips. She grabbed his arm and mouthed, "Come with me."

He followed her outside compliantly.

"What is it?" he asked, rubbing his still sleepy eyes.

Isamar made a determined fist. "We can kill Boris's customers and stuff them down the well and say it was Durga!"

Dion frowned at the idea. "Boris said he wants proof, though. Unless..." his voice trailed.

Thrilled that her partner was plotting on his own, she asked, "Unless what?"

He wore a confident grin. Dion knew his plan would please Isamar, but he wanted to surprise her. "Allow me to control the operations," said Dion as he wrapped an arm around Isamar's tiny waist, "my future queen."

Isamar smirked. Her "creation" pleased her. If she was going to be his queen someday, then he would have to learn how to take charge. Even though she had a strong mind and will of her own, she longed for a mate who would lead. "I will drain the well," she started. "Any customers Boris has will be killed and thrown down the well." She then remembered the servants in the manor. "That includes any of his servants."

"I approve of your plan," he said, "but how are you going to drain the well?"

Wearing a smirk, Isamar faced the windmill. She raised her arms high and waited. The winds picked up speed, causing the propellers to spin violently. Isamar waited a minute before returning the wind to its calm state. She brought her hands down to her sides and spun around. "Let's go back inside and wait for our first 'customer,'" she said, ending with a wink.

Dion chuckled and began to follow Isamar, when he spotted a group of young villagers approaching the manor. He grabbed Isamar's shoulder and whispered, "Looks like our first customers have arrived." Dion knew the preoccupied group wouldn't see them enter if they were swift. The invisible duo slipped into the house unnoticed and waited for their first victims.

The teenagers knocked on the door, and immediately after they stopped knocking, the door flew open and the group was vacuumed inside. Isamar and Dion hurriedly wrung the necks of the villagers until all the youths were lying dead on the floor.

Isamar struggled to lift one of the girls and found that she could not. She swore and then said, "This body is weak compared to my former self. I'll have to use telekinesis to throw them down the well."

Dion briefly observed their surroundings. "Everything is clear. Be swift," he said, tossing two of the dead teenagers over his shoulder.

Isamar carried the remaining two with telekinesis and followed Dion to the well, which was located in a courtyard. Dion and Isamar tossed their victims into the empty well. Feeling content with their work, Isamar turned around and started in the direction from which they came.

Without warning, Dion hopped into the well.

Isamar heard Dion's muffled grunt when he hit the bottom. She gasped then dashed to the well and looked down into the dark pit. "Dion, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "Isamar, come look at this!"

Judging by the darkness, Isamar figured the bottom had to have been far down. Using the bars built inside the well, Isamar climbed down until she finally reached the bottom. She noticed that Dion had taken the whole party deeper into the well. The demon bit her lip and entered the darkness.

...

From her bedroom, Durga heard unfamiliar voices and decided to investigate. She closed her book and listened more closely. _Boris left me in charge __while he's gone_, she thought. _I must investigate_.

Durga set her book down on the dresser next to the gleaming Lens of Truth. She collected the special lens and rushed down the stairs. Before she rounded the corner, Durga saw two of her maids on the floor with broken necks. Then she watched in horror as the bodies were lifted from the ground as if someone was handling the corpses. Voices came from near the seemingly floating bodies.

Unnerved by the strange phenomenon, Durga clutched the lens and held it to her eyes. She gasped when she saw Isamar and Dion handling the bodies and taking them down the well. Her first instinct was to shout and confront them, but then she thought it'd be wiser to observe for further details.

After a few minutes, the demons were still inside the well. Durga wanted to take action but knew there wasn't anything she could do besides wait for either Impa or Boris to return. Thinking of Boris made her think of Boris's new patron spirits who declared she was an evil goddess. She gasped again. _They must be the spirits. If they're so good then why are they killing people and stuffing them down wells? And they accuse me of being evil!_

Durga would need evidence that they were in fact the evil ones. In her peripherals, Durga spotted the well's wooden cover. She sprinted over to the cover and rolled it over the well, and then slowly, she eased the erect side over half the well's opening. Before she had a chance to remove her hands from the cover, an icy-cold hand grabbed her forearm.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dion snarled, still holding on to Durga. With one swift heave, Dion yanked the frightened Gerudo down into the well.

Her screams echoed off the stone walls as she plummeted farther and farther until finally, she hit the bottom with an unpleasant thud. The impact from the fall forced the air from her lungs. Durga was almost certain she had broken at least one rib. She pressed her hand on the rib she believed was broken and yelped. To the best of her ability, Durga picked herself up from the ground and limped into the dark pathway.

"Hurry," Isamar shouted, "she's getting away!"

Dion's eyes glinted in determination. "Don't interfere. I know what I am doing." He leapt off the bars and successfully landed on his feet. The couple pursued their victim into the darkness.

Durga bit her lip and ignored as much pain as possible. The fleeing Gerudo found a small entry, located at the bottom of the wall. She dropped to her hands and knees and wiggled her way through to the unknown end. When Durga had reached the end of the tunnel, she picked herself up from the stone floor and observed her surroundings. The top of a ladder at the end of the ledge caught her attention. The very thought of climbing down a ladder made her sick with pain. She gulped and pushed the thought from her mind and climbed down. After stepping off the ladder, Durga turned around and gasped at the dead bodies sprawled all over the floor.

Isamar and Dion caught up to Durga but did not climb down. Instead, they stood by the ledge and used it as their spying perch. Watching Durga panic amused them.

Dion waved his hand. The gesture animated the corpses.

Durga watched in terror as the undead trudged closer. From out of the corner of her eye, she spotted an ax on the ground.

"What will you do?" asked Dion, his rich voice booming off the walls. "Will you let them kill you or will you fight?"

Durga hesitated. She had never wielded an ax or any weapon for that matter. Nonetheless, she took the ax and swung it horizontally, warning the corpses to stay back.

The dead bodies staggered forward, as if a warning had not been made.

Durga gripped the handle and charged at her enemies, issuing a battle cry.

Dion, who was witnessing the gruesome scene, summoned a clear orb and kept it afloat. The orb reflected Durga hacking away at the bodies like a madwoman. _This will be enough proof. I'll present it to Boris after she's done._

After all the bodies were hacked to pieces, Durga threw the ax down and ran for the ladder.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not finished with you!" he barked.

Durga backed away from the ladder and reached for the Lens of Truth she had previously stuffed in her belt. It was gone. _Oh no, it must have fallen out!_

Dion jumped from the ledge and landed in front of Durga. He imposingly approached and said, "Time to die, Goddess of Sand."

Dion's statement registered and her eyes widened. "What did you call me?" she asked.

Dion ignored the question and continued to pursue his prey.

Durga whipped her head around and noticed a wall.

With his magic, Dion made Durga freeze in her tracks.

Adrenaline coursed through her body. Never in her life had she felt as terrified by anyone or anything. She sensed Dion's presence and cried, "No!" Durga's dormant powers activated before Dion could attack. With telekinesis, Durga flung his body backward against the wall. The attack she had just executed seemed familiar to her. She vaguely remembered seeing this scene from somewhere.

Dion tried to step forward, but then found himself bound to the wall with bands of crackling energy. _She's regaining her godly powers,_ he thought.

Durga broke free from the spell and blinked a few times to confirm in her mind what she had done to her would-be attacker. She shook her head and ran for the exit.

Isamar, who observed the scene, allowed the frightened and confused Gerudo to escape unharmed. After all, Dion ordered her not to interfere. With her hands on her hips, Isamar walked over to the ledge's edge and looked down at her partner. "Need help?" she asked flatly.

Dion stopped struggling and looked up at Isamar as if asking unwillingly for help. He nodded with embarrassment.

Isamar chuckled softly and snapped to dispel the restraints.

Dion rubbed his free arms before climbing up the stairs to join Isamar. "Her powers are returning!" he shouted with a hint of fear.

Isamar and Dion faced the wall with a hole at the bottom. They teleported to the other side and continued their conversation. "Calm yourself, Dion," she said firmly. "I'm not afraid of Devi like you are."

He shot her a sour glare. "But if she awakens, she will be far more powerful than both of us."

"You're right," said Isamar, "but even she has a weakness."

Dion climbed the bars. "What might that be?"

Isamar followed him up the bars and replied, "Devi is trapped inside a mortal body... a body that can perish."

Dion grinned at the thought of killing Devi. But then he thought of the possibility of Devi reincarnating after killing her present form. "Wouldn't she just reincarnate?"

"That's why we need to kill her now. Her godly soul is still asleep. If we kill her now, then she'll never come back."

Dion chuckled. "Perfect."


	16. Chapter 16 The Fallen

**Chapter 16 The Fallen**

Boris finished his project in Goron City. Darunia thanked the inventor for coming. He paid Boris a handsome amount of rupees and offered Boris another night's stay. Boris kindly declined, but did ask if he could take a nap before departing. Darunia granted Boris permission to sleep in his private chambers while he took care of Goron matters elsewhere. Boris rested his exhausted self on a rug in front of a Goron statue and fell fast asleep.

While Boris slept, Dion appeared and dimmed the lit torches. He held up his hand, and above it was the same transparent orb he had used to capture the slaughter scene in the well. "Boris," he called softly. "Boris, wake up."

Boris rubbed his eyes and sat up. "What is it, Spirit?" he asked.

"You said you wanted proof. Well, I have the proof you seek." The orb grew many times its original size. Everything behind the orb became blurry and distorted, like water.

Boris staggered to his feet and stared at the orb. "What is that?"

"It's a gateway to a realm," Dion replied. "If I am to provide you with proof, then you must enter."

Boris glanced at Dion then back at the orb. "I accept," said the sorcerer.

"You cannot enter as you are, Boris. You must leave your mortal soul behind," Dion informed Boris. "Only spirits and gods may enter."

Boris did not like the idea of leaving his soul behind. As guardian of the Shadow Temple, he had studied the nature of demons and how the creatures of darkness consumed souls to become stronger. One could lose one's soul if a demon was within close proximity. Boris stepped back apprehensively. "But if I leave my soul behind a demon might devour it."

"I won't allow that to happen to you," Dion said, masking his lie with a tone of trustworthiness.

Dion sounded convincing enough for Boris. The sorcerer walked up to the orb and gazed at it.

"Touch it," instructed Dion.

Boris looked at Dion and then back at the orb. He held out his hand and touched the surface. His eyes glazed over as he fell into a daze. The scene from the well replayed in Boris's mind, starting from when Durga hacked the bodies.

While Boris remained in a daze, Dion utilized his powers and eased Boris's soul from his body. Dion quickly consumed the soul and waited for Boris to come around.

Still in a daze, the Sheikah shook his head in disbelief. He had seen enough. Boris awoke from the daze and yanked his hand away from the orb, squeezing his eyes shut. He did not want to accept the evidence.

"As you could plainly see, she is evil. You must go back before she slaughters the villagers."

Dion was right. He had to go home and protect his village from Durga. Boris gathered his belongings and hurried for the exit. Since he was not far from Kakariko Village, the trip back wouldn't take long on horseback. He needed to see the evidence with his own eyes before killing his own wife. If the evidence were clear, then he would take immediate action. The banquet would present a problem for Boris.

* * *

Impa returned from the tryouts and was happy to be home. She had missed being clean, eating hearty meals every day, and being under a sturdy roof.

The young Sheikah noticed half the servants were missing. After taking a quick bath, Durga took the baffled Sheikah maid into the master bedroom and explained what had happened to the servants. "I had no idea I could use magic!" Durga said, explaining the incident in the well. "And then after I trapped the male spirit against the wall, the female one let me go."

Impa rested her hand on her chin. Not sure what to say about Durga's newly acquired powers, Impa went back to the part when Durga fell down into the well. "You should see a physician, my Lady."

"Oddly enough, the pain is subsiding."

Impa stared at Durga's lower chest, where she rested her hand. "You're right, that is odd."

"I have no idea why it's—" Durga was interrupted by a knock on the manor's main door.

"The guests are arriving," Impa stated. "Tell Lord Boris everything when he returns." She made her way over to the bedroom door and said before leaving, "Now, if you would excuse me, my Lady, I must help the chamberlain receive guests."

About twice a year, Boris hosted a banquet for the other nobles of Hylia. Luckily for Boris, the tables and the food were already set up before half the servants were slaughtered. Not much could have been done on the day of the banquet. It was considered exceedingly rude for a nobleman of such status to cancel a public event. Even King Creon himself was attending, as he usually did at the inventor's banquets.

Durga shut the door and thought to herself as she took off her casual wear. She opened the wardrobe and searched for the right outfit. _I'm almost certain I broke something and now the pain is subsiding. Am I the Gerudos' Goddess of Sand,_ she asked herself as she picked out a formal gown. Durga slipped on the dress, still deep in thought. _Am I destined to give birth to the next Gerudo king? But how is that possible? I'm married to a Sheikah—a sterile Sheikah at that._ The bloody clothes she wore earlier that day rested in the middle of the floor. Using her foot, she scooted the clothes into a corner and finished touching up her face and hair before heading downstairs to greet guests.

As soon as Durga entered, she was crowded around by both men and women, asking questions all at once. Durga tried to concentrate but found it too challenging.

"Lady Durga, where is Lord Boris?" one man asked.

"Lady Durga, does Lord Boris realize that he's supposed to give back a weapon of mine?" another man asked, slightly irritated.

"Lady Durga, what time will he return?"

Durga had had enough. She took a deep breath and as politely as she could, she said, "My Lords, my husband is not here and I do not know what time he shall return. Thank you for your understanding and patience."

The lords took offense. They turned on their heels and briskly walked away from Durga. The lords' wives, who were talking to each other, opened their fans and whispered insults about the Gerudo. "Can't expect much from a Gerudo Gypsy," they gossiped.

Durga lowered her head and slumped her shoulders. She knew the nobles never did and never would respect her without Boris around. She frowned and made her way over to Impa, who was also socializing with other guests.

Thunderous knocking filled the area. The chamberlain opened the door, revealing the King and Queen of Hylia. "Presenting their Royal Highnesses, Queen Catalina and his Majesty, King Creon of Hylia," announced the herald.

Everyone stopped conversing and knelt before the King and Queen. After a few seconds, everyone stood and resumed their conversations.

Catalina spotted her sister on the other side of the room and headed over to her first.

Creon was surprised at his consort's action, but not enough to suspect anything. He figured she was simply greeting the hostess.

When Catalina walked up to Durga, Impa inclined her head.

For an instant, Durga had forgotten that the Queen was actually her sister. Durga curtsied and then Catalina inclined her head. "It's a pleasure to see you here, Lady Durga," Catalina said softly with a smile.

"Thank you," Durga paused and grinned, "Your Highness."

Another knock on the door sounded throughout the area. The chamberlain opened the door and in came an exhausted Boris. The party-goers were pleased to see their host. They crowded around him, asking him various questions, mainly about special orders. The tired and underdressed nobleman ignored their questions and pushed past them. He raced up the stairs and into his bedroom.

Boris shut the door and breathed deeply before turning around. He sighted Durga's bloody clothes on the floor near the wardrobe—the same clothes she was wearing while slaughtering the servants. "So it's true..." he whispered. Boris trudged over to the clothes and dropped to his knees, taking the dress into his shaking hands. He wept silently, for he knew deep down what he had to do.

"Now do you see?" said Dion from behind. "She's a monster."

Boris set the clothes down and looked over his shoulder at Dion and Isamar. "Forgive me," his voice cracked. "What must I do now?"

"You know exactly what to do, Boris," replied Dion.

"But how?" he asked, teary-eyed. "She's my wife."

Dion held up Boris's bags of lethal contraptions and then threw them on the floor next to Boris.

Boris took the hint. Still struggling to accept the awful truth, Boris wet his lips and nodded to himself. The Sheikah then collected the bags and reluctantly left the bedroom.

"Your progress pleases me, my Lord," Isamar purred as she pressed her body against Dion and caressed his back.

Dion was then reminded of their first encounter in the meadow years ago. And, like before, he couldn't contain himself having Isamar pressed up against him. He pinned her firmly against the wall nearest to the door.

Confused by his aggression, she looked up at him, silently asking him why he was behaving in such a hostile manner. She feared that he would for some reason decide to betray her. "My Lord?"

Dion gazed hungrily at his mate. He remembered her promise to him if he answered all of her questions long ago and craved it. Since they had physical bodies again, Dion was determined to quench his thirst. "When we first met, you said you would give me what I desired if I answered your questions." With a toothy grin, he added, "I answered your questions."

Isamar remembered the incident and grinned back at him. "Indeed, you did," she chuckled. Isamar tiptoed and planted a kiss on Dion's lips. She draped her arms around his neck and eyed the empty bed knowingly. Isamar kicked the door shut with her heel. "No interruptions," she said.

...

Nearly twenty minutes had passed since Boris had stepped into his room. Impa wondered why the Lord was taking so long. She pulled Durga aside and whispered, "I'm really worried about Lord Boris. You and I both know he doesn't take this long to change. Maybe you should go check on him, my Lady."

Durga stared at the top of the staircase, expecting Boris to appear. "You're right, Impa. I'll go check on him." The mistress of the manor gathered her ball gown and started toward the staircase.

Boris finally appeared. He held a bag over his shoulder and one by his side.

Once Boris had reached the bottom of the staircase, Creon passed him and climbed a few steps so he could be seen by everyone. "My Lords and Ladies, I cannot wait for dinner to share this wonderful news." He took a long pause to build the anticipation. "Nayru has spoken. The Queen of Hylia is with child."

The guests clapped and roared with excitement, all except Boris, who kept his eyes downcast.

Creon noticed Boris's lack of enthusiasm but chose to ignore it. The King then descended the stairs and rejoined the group.

Durga made her way over to Boris with her arms spread for a welcome home embrace. "Glad you could make it, dear." The instant before she came in contact with him, he dropped one bag and pushed her aside.

Creon witnessed Boris push Durga aside, but again he did not react, though he sensed something was wrong.

Boris picked up his bag and joined the closest group. "My Lords, I have some new inventions I would like to show you." He put both bags down and reached inside one of them, pulling out an item with a sharp hook on one end and a handle on the other. "This is called a Hookshot," he said to the fascinated crowd. "It can hook onto wood and other surfaces." Boris aimed the hook at Durga's forehead.

Her intuition told her that he was about to fire a potentially lethal weapon at her. Durga ducked before the hook impaled her forehead, but instead, the contraption impaled a nobleman in the chest.

Boris cursed to himself and jerked the hook from its target. The spring-like chain pulled the hook back into place.

The crowd stood aghast. Not even Creon knew what to make of it.

Boris stuffed the Hookshot back into the bag and then pulled out a large pair of axes that seemed nearly impossible for any man to wield at once. "These are for hacking just about anything," he said without difficulty, as if he held nothing. Without warning, he swung the axes and hacked several people in the process, including some guards.

The nobles screamed and frantically pushed one another to escape the manor. Boris slaughtered anyone and everyone near him.

Lost amid the panic, Creon and Catalina found themselves cornered by the madman. They watched in terror as his veins bulged and his skin gradually darkened to a deep greyish-plum color.

"What have you become?" asked the trembling king. "Is this a part of your curse? Were you destined to become a demon?"

The creature before them made low-pitched moans. Its already red eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets and became a fierce orange-red color.

Catalina was so afraid that she had forgotten about her newly obtained powers. The frightened queen clung to her husband as they backed into a wall. With all the guards killed, the King and Queen were helpless.

Durga shook her head and cried, "No!" She thrust her arms forward, willing the creature to freeze in its tracks. Nothing happened. The dark creature still approached its victims. _Why didn't it work?! It worked an hour ago!_ Durga thought.

Holding a short sword, Impa leapt from the railing on the second floor and severed the creature's wrists. In spite of Boris's new demonic form, Impa didn't have the will to slay her master.

The monster looked down at its wrists and moaned its now usual moan. The hands floated toward the body's wrists and hovered in place. The creature collected the axes as if nothing had happened.

Impa leapt into the air again and chopped its hideous head from its body. The head rolled across the room and thudded against the wall before melting into a dark red shadow that slithered back to its body. The creature flopped on the floor and melted into a dark red shadow. The mysterious shadow raced across the floor and into the courtyard where the well was located.

Impa readied her short sword and chased the fiend. The creature slithered into the well. Feeling the strong desire to protect her country's leaders and to defend her home, Impa pursued the demon down into the well.

Concerned for Impa's well-being, Durga rushed over to the well and shouted, "Impa, don't do it! You might die!" She swung her leg over the rim and onto the bars. "I'm coming with you!"

"No, my Lady! I must go alone! Leave this place before the spirits come after you!"

"But you might die!" Durga persisted, still holding on to the bars.

"I have to, my Lady," she replied. "If I don't then it'll come back and harm us all." Impa knew she was losing time, so she hopped from the bars and landed in the darkness, where Durga could no longer see her.

"Impa..." Durga whispered. The girl's valiant spirit and sense of devotion touched Durga. She climbed out of the well and stood next to it, gazing into the darkness. Durga could only pray to Nayru for Impa's safety.

Creon and Catalina joined Durga. Catalina turned toward Creon. "Dear, we should let Lady Durga stay at our castle for the night."

Creon nodded in approval. "Very well," he said before turning toward Catalina. "We should be on our way."

Catalina felt the weight of guilt in her chest; she remembered her newly obtained powers. If she had not frozen while they were cornered, she could have defeated the monster. The Queen slapped her hand to her mouth and shook her head in disbelief. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I froze when that creature cornered us," she said to Creon.

He faced Catalina and said, "Hush, dearest, it's in the past now. Do not burden yourself any longer."

Catalina did not persist. Creon was right. There was no need to dwell on something from the past. She and her husband were alive and unharmed.

"We must leave now," said Creon.

Catalina looked at her motionless sister, who was still staring at the well. "Lady Durga, are you coming?"

Durga met eyes with her sister. "I appreciate the kind gesture, Your Highness, but I cannot stay in this kingdom any longer."

"Why do you say that?" asked Creon.

"No one respects me, Your Majesty," she replied. "Everyone will accuse me of cursing him because I am a Gypsy."

Concerned for her sister, Catalina asked, "But where will you go?"

"Home," Durga responded, "to the land of my ancestors."

The Queen did not like the thought of being so far away from her sister but knew it was best. "I can only wish you the best, Lady Durga."

"Farewell, Lady Durga," said Creon as he moved back. "My gates will always open to you."

Durga faced the Royal Family and bowed. "Thank you, Your Majesties," she said softly.

Catalina moved back next to her husband and held his hand. There was a great flash of blue light and then the King and Queen were gone.


	17. Chapter 17 Promotion

**Chapter 17 Promotion**

A little less than an hour later, Impa finally emerged from the depths of the well. She pulled herself up and over the rim. A letter resting on the ground caught her attention. Impa picked up the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Impa,_

_I can no longer stay at the manor. I packed my belongings and left for the Gerudo Desert. There are beings at the manor who want me dead because they believe I am an evil goddess. You have been kind to me from the moment I met you and I thank you for it. I wish you the best._

_Sincerely,_

_Lady Durga_

Impa squeezed her red eyes shut and clutched the letter tightly. Over the past months, she and Durga had become close. Impa felt a great loss within. There would be a great chance that she would never see her friend again. "Goodbye, Durga," Impa said to herself before tossing the letter back on the ground.

The young Sheikah raised her hand high above her head then dropped it to the ground. Impa disappeared in a bright flash.

* * *

The next morning, Dion awoke and found himself in bed with Isamar, who was still asleep. He quickly sat up and went through the events that led to the present moment. Dion remembered consuming Boris's soul and instructing him to kill Durga. They would need to search for her corpse to be certain of her death. Dion feared nothing more than her survival. He reached over and shook Isamar. "Wake up, Isamar!"

Isamar cooed and then rolled onto her back. Her sleepy eyes fluttered open and she smiled upon seeing Dion.

"Get dressed," he instructed, climbing out of bed. "We need to make sure Devi's body is here."

Isamar obeyed and searched the area for her clothes.

While Dion quickly slipped on his clothes, he couldn't help but to stare at Isamar while she dressed. _So, this is my future bride, eh? She's much better than Majora. After all, I deserve the best_, he thought.

Isamar noticed her partner gawking at her and smirked. "That's the same face you made when you first laid eyes on me."

Dion chuckled. "What can I say? You're beautiful."

Isamar blushed. It had been centuries since someone last told her she was beautiful. "Thank you, none of my consorts ever told me that."

The statement made Dion stop in his tracks. He released the doorknob and turned around. "They didn't?" he asked with disbelief.

She shook her head and opened the door herself. Isamar slipped through the space between the door and Dion. The memory of never being told she was beautiful was too much for her to bear, so she changed the subject. "All right, let's go downstairs."

When they had reached the bottom, everything had been cleaned. The corpses were gone and the damages were repaired. "King Creon must have sent a crew early this morning," presumed Dion. He stomped his foot with frustration. "How are we supposed to know if Durga is dead?"

Isamar mindlessly explored the ballroom and eventually went into the courtyard. She spied a wadded piece of paper on the ground next to the well. She opened the paper and quickly read the message. After she finished reading, she angrily threw the paper back down. "Durga's alive!" she hissed.

Dion joined Isamar in the courtyard and slammed himself down on the well's rim. He looked up at Isamar.

"What do we do? She could be anywhere."

"She said she's going to the desert," Isamar answered.

"Well, hopefully the desert will finish her."

Isamar glared at him. "No, you fool! We're going after her!"

* * *

Impa arrived at Hylia Castle and was immediately escorted to the throne room. Creon abruptly ended his meeting and granted Impa passage. Impa knelt on the red carpet in front of Creon.

"Rise, Impa of Kakariko Village. Allow your king to look upon you," he commanded from his regal throne.

Impa nervously arose and gave the King her undivided attention. This was her first time to be summoned to the castle. It was considered a great honor to stand before the King in his throne room. From out of her peripheral vision she spotted royal guards lined up along the walls, standing still, spear in hand. Impa could also see a finely embroidered banner with the Royal Family's crest hanging above Creon and Catalina.

"You have our thanks," said Creon. "If you hadn't have intervened, then we would not be sitting here right now." Creon paused as he eyed the Sheikah before him. "As a token of our gratitude, I promote you to Landlady of Kakariko Village."

Impa nearly collapsed from shock. She placed a hand on her chest. "You want me to take Lord Boris's place?"

"Precisely," Creon replied with a nod.

Impa humbled her stance. "With all due respect, Your Majesty, I will accept your gratitude and the promotion, but if I may, I have a request."

"Anything for my savior," Creon said, leaning forward in his throne.

"I feel that it would be best if Lord Boris's manor was destroyed. It's infested with evil spirits—spirits Lady Durga and I believe possessed Lord Boris."

"Very well," he said. "But I must ask, where will you live?"

Impa bowed her head in submission. "If Your Majesty approves, I would like to live in a humble house without any servants. I want to live like the other villagers."

"Very well, you shall have your humble home without servants."

Impa looked up at Creon and smiled. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I won't disappoint you."

"Now," he spoke turning toward his silent wife. "The Queen and I have pressing matters to attend to." He looked back at Impa. "You have our leave," he said, raising his scepter.

The Sheikah gave one last bow before leaving the throne room. She still desired the bodyguard position at the castle, but the promotion was almost as good. Impa vowed to take on her new role as landlady very seriously. But if she was going to govern Kakariko Village, changes had to be made. The first change would be free water from the well. Even though she loved Boris like a father, she never liked the idea of charging villagers for a drink of water, even if it was originally his family's business. Thinking of the well reminded Impa of its drained state. As quickly as she appeared, Impa vanished with a flash of light to restore the water to the villagers.


	18. Chapter 18 New Agreements

**Chapter 18 New Agreements**

King Rama waited impatiently for Durga in his throne room. His servants had informed him of her arrival earlier that day and ever since, he couldn't stop fidgeting. The King rescheduled everything he had planned, such as meetings and activities, in order to meet with her as soon as possible. He leaned his cheek against his propped up fist and gazed at the doors across the room while Kotake and Koume griped at him.

"Are you listening, Rama?" Koume snarled.

He absent-mindedly replied, "Uh-huh..."

The response angered the witches. "Rama!" screamed Kotake.

The doors flung open, revealing an emotionless Durga.

Instantly, the Gerudo King perked up and walked past the witches, thus feeding their flames of anger.

Kotake and Koume were too angered to speak. They mounted their broomsticks and hovered near Rama, flashing him a sour glare. "We'll discuss this later," said Kotake. The witches flew out of the room, and with their magic, slammed the doors shut.

Rama looked at Durga, whose head was lowered. "You'll have to excuse them, they're mad at me... as usual." He noticed Durga trembling and heard her sobbing. Rama gasped. "Dear lady, what troubles you?"

"Boris is dead," she whimpered. "He became a demon and tried to kill me."

"What?" he cried. "How?"

Her emotions overwhelmed the formerly strong-willed noblewoman. She broke down wailing with streams rushing from her eyes. "I don't know," she wept. "But I do know that his patron spirits told him that I was the incarnate form of an evil goddess. The leader himself tried to kill me."

"Evil goddess?" said Rama. "What evil goddess?"

"He called me Goddess of Sand," she replied more coherently.

Rama lifted Durga's chin with a gentle hand. "Is that you, Devi? Have you come to fulfill your promise?" He took back his hand and continued to gaze at her.

Durga stared back at him, unsure of herself or what to say.

"Have I finally found you?"

"I don't know if I am or not, Rama, but I need a place to stay. I will work for my home with whatever job I can do." Durga's sobbing ceased now that she addressed a different topic. "I can teach others Hylian or I can be a drummer," she said almost frantically.

Rama rubbed his chin. "Well, I don't need any more tutors or drummers."

Durga's gazed dropped. She feared rejection. She was afraid that his staff was full.

"But there is a position open in the court..."

Durga snapped her attention back to him.

"I need a queen," he said simply. Rama clasped his hands behind his back. "I know that I cannot take Boris's place, but I am in need of a queen who will give birth to my son—the next king. Think about it," he said, hoping to convince her into agreeing, "You'll have stability."

"Rama, what if I'm not the goddess?" asked Durga.

"Regardless, I still need an heir," he replied.

Durga took a step back. "But why me? I know hardly anything about your culture and I speak with a nine-year-old's vocabulary."

The King looked longingly into Durga's teary eyes. "I've felt attracted to you from the moment I met you," he admitted. He paused and then shifted on his feet. "Out of respect for my friend, I kept my feelings to myself to avoid suspicion."

Durga wasn't sure what to say about the flattering comment. The offer seemed easy enough and convenient for both parties. "I'll do it," she said.

Hearing the woman he desired say yes to his proposal thrilled the King, but then he remembered the downside of the position and frowned. He was certain she would change her mind after hearing about the curse. "What I am about to share with you will probably change your mind."

She leaned inward as if beckoning him to continue. Durga knew such a splendid opportunity was too good to be true.

"For the past three hundred years, every queen has died in childbirth. We don't know for certain if this is purely coincidental or if it's a curse," he informed with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Do you think it's a curse?"

"I think whatever it is, you will be unharmed because you are the goddess."

Durga shrugged. Her life didn't seem worth living anymore. The love of her life—the very person who gave her a purpose—was as good as dead. There was nothing left for her in Hylia, and for all she knew the west was the same. At least if she bore the next king and died, she would have died an honorable death. If she survived after her son was born, then she would have the purpose of raising the child. "It's a chance I'm willing to take."

Rama was relieved. "All right, then, we shall be married first thing tomorrow." He offered Durga his arm.

Durga compliantly took his arm and strolled out of the throne room.

From down the hallway, Kotake and Koume could see Rama arm-in-arm with Durga—a Gypsy. The sisters turned to each other, confused and astonished at the same time. "There is no way we're letting her stay here. It was bad enough that she stayed for three days, but to actually live here, absolutely not!" exclaimed Koume.

Kotake fully agreed with her sister. Anyone who utilized magic had to be specifically trained by the witches themselves. And if anyone used magic outside of their teachings, they were imprisoned for however long they saw fit. "Rama!" shouted Kotake. "We must speak with you!"

Rama and Durga stopped in their tracks and turned around.

The witches once again mounted their broomsticks and hovered in front of them. "What business does she have here?" asked Kotake, glaring at Durga.

"I have good news!" he professed cheerfully. "She will be my bride; we will marry tomorrow."

"What?" Koume snarled before dismounting her broom. "You're marrying Castle Town street trash?" She pointed at Durga with her boney finger.

The insult enraged Rama. "Don't you dare call her that! This woman is the goddess!" he shouted with conviction.

Surprised by the proclamation, Durga looked at Rama, mouth agape.

Kotake also dismounted her broomstick and approached Rama, wearing a frown. The witches gave in. It was more important for Rama to sire the next king than to have a Gypsy in their territory. If he was finally willing to choose a woman to bear his son, then so be it. "Fine, believe what you want, Rama, but do realize that we are very displeased with your choice. At least you have chosen."

Koume agreed with her sister. "But since you are in a dangerous situation and have finally chosen, we will let this slide," Koume said, repressing her anger.

Rama nodded. He was upset that they didn't approve and would undoubtedly harass him over it until his death.

The witches mounted their brooms, but before departing, Koume said, "This one is no different than the rest. The curse is real; I know this for certain..."

Koume and Kotake flew out of a large open window and into the colossal oasis.

Rama sighed and looked at Durga apologetically. "You still want to do this?" he asked.

Durga felt slightly nervous. Her posture weakened as she looked up at Rama for reassurance.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," he said. "I can see fear in your eyes."

She breathed deeply and relaxed her body. "I'll do it," she responded. "I've made up my mind; I will bear the next Gerudo king, even if I die in the process."

Rama took her hand with both of his. "Thank you," he said before releasing her hand. "Now," he began, "I must show you around the kingdom. The last time you were here, I only showed you my palace." He offered his arm. "Shall we?"

Durga took his arm and strolled with the King to explore her new home and new future.

...

Kotake and Koume made their way into the Gerudo Valley, where they could talk with each other and formulate a plan. Their king was marrying the very thing they wanted out of their land. Centuries ago, the sisters tried to convince the King to execute the Gypsies without proof of a crime. The King did not approve of the idea, but instead exiled the magically inclined group.

"This is not good, sister," said Kotake as she paced on the red earth. "We had them banished for a reason. They have the potential to overwhelm the strongest of sorcerers... including us!"

Koume's grey eyebrows rushed together and met above her large, warty nose. "I know!" she shouted. "That's why I'm thinking of something."

Kotake flailed her arms. "Well, think faster!"

Koume flashed her sister a glare. "Don't tell me what to do! If you're so brilliant, then why don't you think of something?"

"Because I'm tired!" the ice witch countered. "It's hard being three hundred forty-six years old," she whined.

"What? We're twins! Don't try to lie about your age! We're three hundred sixty-six!"

While the witches were preoccupied with their bickering, Dion and Isamar crossed the small wooden bridge above the shallow body of water. The trip to the west was a tiresome one. All night long, they had to defend themselves against the meddlesome Stalchildren, and then deal with the Peahats in the daytime.

Dion watched the quarrelling sisters and grinned. He hoped they would be so wrapped up in their argument that he could slip by unnoticed or they would simply not care. Dion and Isamar walked across the sturdy rope bridge and set foot on the other side.

Due to their strong magical powers, Koume and Kotake noticed the intruders and immediately stopped fighting. The witches scurried in front of them and crossed their broomsticks. "Halt!" Koume snarled. "This is Gerudo territory. We don't take kindly to strangers." Without breaking eye contact, the sisters stepped back, brooms still crossed.

Isamar and Dion took a step forward challengingly.

Kotake and Koume inched backward. "Trust us, you don't want to take another step."

Dion and Isamar exchanged glances and nodded. They ignored the warning and took more steps.

"You've been warned..." said Koume. The sisters uncrossed their brooms and launched a beam of fire and ice at their opponents.

Dion and Isamar remained still. Dion held out his hand and absorbed the magic that was issued at them.

Koume and Kotake's jaws dropped. Only the strongest of sorcerers could overpower them. The sisters felt ice in their veins. They may have been terrified, but they would not back down and flee. To mask their fear, the witches squared their shoulders and glowered at the couple before them.

Dion grinned widely. "Now that I have your attention, hear what I have to say."

The witches crossed their arms. "We're listening," Kotake grumbled.

"Did a Gypsy come by here recently?"

"Yes," Koume replied, "and our idiot king is going to marry her tomorrow!"

Dion raised his hand to his face. "That's not good," he stated.

"Of course we know it's not good!" Kotake snapped. "Rama is such a fool! I wish we could make him do whatever we wanted."

Kotake's wish gave Dion an idea. He grinned deviously. "Say, what if I gave you that ability? Brainwashing could be very useful."

Koume stepped closer to Dion and squinted. "Who are you?" she inquired slowly.

Dion straightened his posture with pride. The arrogant demon loved introducing himself to others. "I am Dion, the former Prince of Gods. I was stripped of my immortality, but later incarnated myself into this present form."

Koume brought her attention to the silent Isamar. "And who might you be?" the fire sorceress asked.

"I am Isamar, his wife," replied Isamar.

Her answer was good enough for Koume. The old hag trailed her eyes back on Dion and gave him a skeptical stare. "So how were you stripped of your godly powers?"

Dion feigned a melancholy face. "Everything you know about Devi is mostly true, but she was a ruthless leader unlike what the ancient texts read. She was cruel to me especially."

Kotake recollected the sacred texts she'd heard ever since she was a little girl. She remembered a selfish stepson who fell from godhood and became a demon. "You became a demon didn't you?"

Dion was almost certain he would lose the opportunity if he answered truthfully. Before he could reply, Koume added, "We really don't care what you are or claim to be as long as you don't get in our way. We want absolute control over the Gerudo tribe."

"We have no intention of interfering with your plans," he said.

"Then why are you offering us a special ability?" Koume asked.

"Believe it or not, that Gypsy is Devi incarnated. If you dispose of her, then I'll grant you the brainwashing ability."

The witches grinned impishly at the idea of possessing brainwashing abilities. If they killed Durga during childbirth, then they would become the boy's surrogate mothers and have control over the west. The son would undoubtedly inherit godly powers, which made the deal even better. They could more than likely start the brainwashing process as soon as he could speak to ensure its effectiveness.

"You have yourself a deal," Kotake said contently.

"I knew we'd see eye-to-eye," said Dion. "Kill her however you see fit."

The witches once again mounted their broomsticks and flew back into the desert to formulate their new plan.


	19. Chapter 19 The New King of the West

**Chapter 19 The New King of the West**

Months later, Catalina gave birth to a healthy baby girl. No complications occurred during the delivery of Hylia's new princess. She was named Cassandra.

All of Hylia rejoiced for the long-anticipated heir, except the court, the members of which were very displeased. Sons were desired for the kingdom's security. Creon's advisors frowned upon him for his excitement. They insisted he try again for a son. The members of the court constantly emphasized how the greatest kings in the past had sons, including his own father.

Three months later, Durga announced to the Gerudos she was pregnant. During one of the most anticipated pregnancies in Hyrule, Durga had many visions that seemed familiar. Every night she dreamt of fighting demons for pay. All the dreams ended after the fight was over with her taking back her son from the gods she assisted.

Dion grew paranoid throughout the nine months; he was afraid Durga would awaken at any moment. Kotake and Koume insisted on waiting until Durga was in labor to kill her.

The next Gerudo king was due any day. Everyone made sure Durga didn't exert herself and received plenty of rest. Koume and Kotake found a recipe to a toxic potion that would stop the heart. The recipe was for one serving.

...

Durga was sitting in a chair in what seemed to be a Gerudo mansion but not her own. There was a male Gerudo sitting near her, deep in thought. Then another male with a Hylian appearance strode in looking very displeased. _Wait, I remember this._ She stared at the Gerudo. _That's my son, Shamash!_ Then she looked back at the approaching Hylian. The silver-haired man shouted, "What are you doing here? My coronation is tonight, and you're just sitting around like a pair of lethargic imbeciles. Get up!"

_That's Dion, my stepson!_ Durga sprang from her seat and slapped him. _That's right, he was supposed to marry Majora that evening._ All the memories from the past flooded back. _I remember everything!_

Dion held his cheek, but before Durga threw him against the wall using telekinesis, Dion delivered a powerful kick to her lower abdomen.

The force of the blow threw her back and she slammed against the wall. _That's not what happened! _The impact from the devastating kick was excruciating. The pain shot from her abdomen and traveled to her lower back.

...

Durga was jolted from her slumber and felt the same abdominal pain from the dream. She recognized the pain from her pregnancy with Shamash and realized she was already in the second phase of labor. Her senses quickly returned and she felt wetness between her legs and on the bed.

Durga shook the sleeping Rama beside her until he slowly opened his eyes. "What is it?" he asked.

"I'm in labor," she replied. "Hurry, get the midwife."

The excited king rolled out of bed and darted out the door. A guard stood watch in front of their bedroom. "You there," he said to the guard, "fetch the midwife. The next king is on his way."

The guard quickly inclined her head and replied, "Right away, Your Majesty."

After watching the guard sprint down the hall, Rama anxiously went back into the room and sat beside Durga. "The midwife should be here shortly, my dear lady," he said softly as he squeezed her hand.

Rama suddenly felt fatigued and slightly disoriented. He couldn't quite place the feeling, but figured it was part of the rapid aging process.

Durga's contractions stopped, allowing her to speak. "Rama, King of the Gerudos, it is I, Devi, your patron goddess."

Rama lowered himself to the floor. "I am pleased to hear you have regained your memory," he said before standing.

"I will you to live longer," said Durga. "The greatest king who will ever rule the west must be raised by his father."

Rama was so happy and grateful. He sat back on the bed and took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you," he whispered, holding back tears. "This is the greatest gift anyone has ever given me. I will never take it for granted for the rest of my life."

The next series of contractions started.

The bedroom doors flew open and in came the midwife and her assistants. "We're here, Your Highness," said the midwife as she and the assistants surrounded the bed.

Rama brought up a chair next to Durga. "I wish to stay with my wife."

"Very well, Your Majesty, but please allow us to work uninterrupted."

...

On the other side of the mansion, Koume and Kotake were doing last minute adjustments to the deadly potion. The witches measured everything according to the ancient recipe. Some of the ingredients were discontinued at potion shops or the plants were extinct. Only one serving could be given.

While the witches were brewing, Dion appeared to inspect their work. He had never used potions or knew much about them, but he was aware some mortals used potions for various reasons. Brewing up concoctions was time-consuming and took patience, something the spoiled demon lacked. After all, potion making and cooking were similar in Dion's eyes, therefore it was woman's work.

"Are you almost done?" Dion whined. "You've been working on this for hours."

Without facing him, Kotake snapped, "Do not rush a witch at work!"

"I don't understand why you have to poison her with a potion. Can't you just stop her heartbeat with your own powers?"

Koume threw in some herbs and answered, "No, we may be able to manipulate elements, but we cannot do something like that."

"Witch, sorceress—same thing," he said, exasperated. Dion had nothing more to say about the topic. He backed away into the shadows. "I will leave you to your work. I shall return in twenty-four hours for a report." Dion disappeared.

Kotake lifted the spoon to inspect the boiling liquid. She brought the liquid to her warty nose and took a big, long whiff. "I think it's done," she said. "Now we must cool it down to a drinkable temperature."

Thunderous cheers echoed throughout the halls. Koume listened closely, but could not make out coherent words. The fire sorceress scurried to the door and opened it, revealing a crowd of noblewomen marching down the hallway. "What in Hyrule is the matter with you?"

"The new king is born!" five women replied in unison.

Koume gasped and then shut the door, not caring if she offended the crowd. "Sister, did you hear that? The next king is born!"

Kotake gasped.

"Hurry up and chill the drink!"

"Be quiet!" Kotake snarled, holding the potion in a goblet. She gently shook the goblet and slipped a finger in the potion. "I think it's ready."

The witches summoned their brooms from the opposite side of the room with a 'come hither' motion and edged into the crowded hallway.

All the noblewomen and higher ranking servants stood outside the master bedroom. Koume and Kotake wanted to fly above the others, but they couldn't angle themselves enough to do so, and if they did, they would have to strategically maneuver through the low-hanging chandeliers.

The witches grew very angry from all the pushing and shoving. "Move aside!" Koume shouted at all the women who surrounded her. Koume flew above the crowd and led the way to the royal bedchambers. The fire sorceress glanced over her shoulder to locate her sister's position. The crowd was so great Kotake was pushed farther back. "Come on, Kotake! Don't dawdle! We have to deliver this to the Queen!"

Koume's outburst angered Kotake to the point where she lacked observation of her surroundings. A couple of adolescent girls failed to see Kotake behind them. In the midst of their excitement and horseplay, they took a great leap back and collided into Kotake. The goblet crashed against the marble floor, splattering the toxic drink in all directions.

Kotake was so furious she impulsively grabbed the girls by their saris and pulled them down to her level. "What were you thinking?" she growled.

"Cho-ma!" the girls cried for their mother.

Feeling the wrath of a high-ranking noblewoman was the last thing the witches needed at the moment.

Koume managed to squeeze her way past the crowd and join her sister. "What are we going to do?" she asked. "Dion's returning tomorrow."

"We'll tell him the truth," replied Kotake. "We'll tell him we'll influence the child, starting from infancy."

Koume agreed with the plan. They waited patiently outside with the crowd.

...

Rama and Durga gazed at their cleaned and bundled son. The baby boy was larger than a Hylian baby, but still small enough for Durga to have given birth to him naturally.

"What should we name him?" Durga asked, looking up at her husband.

"He shall have two names: a Gerudo name and a Hylian name for political reasons." He paused. "His people will call him 'Ganendra,' which means 'commander of a troop,' but the Hylians and the rest of Hyrule will know him as 'Ganondorf.'"


	20. Chapter 20 Punishment and Mercy

**Chapter 20 Punishment and Mercy**

Four months after the Gerudo Prince was born, Catalina went into labor. The delivery was exceedingly difficult. The physicians thought they would have to surgically remove the child, but the Queen refused. When the baby left her body, there was dead silence... it was a stillbirth. Catalina laid eyes on the dead baby and saw that it was a boy. Chills shot down her spine.

Nayru's curse was real.

In spite of the physicians' urgings, Catalina rose to her feet and escaped the castle. Now that she had finally conceived a son, the curse took his life. She needed to escape her queenly duties and stay at her chapel to reflect on things.

As Catalina entered the chapel, she noticed a couple kneeling before the altar. Next to the couple was a bundled infant in a basket. The couple heard the doors slam and peered around their shoulders.

"May I help you?" asked Catalina as she lowered her cloak's hood. The High Priestess was not expecting any visitors. Nonetheless, she treated them kindly.

"Praise Nayru you're here!" the peasant wife exclaimed. The woman helped pull her husband up and they hurried in front of Catalina and bowed. Without making eye contact, the wife said, "We have lost everything, and now we have a baby girl. We cannot provide for her." The peasant woman broke down into tears. "I feel guilty for saying this, but we have decided to ask Nayru if she can find our daughter a safe home where she will live a stable life." The woman flinched as if preparing to be chastised by Catalina.

Catalina's heart sank. Living on the streets was a horrible way to grow up—she knew firsthand. It was already humiliating enough to have a stillbirth, but if she took in the infant, she could at least say she had another girl. "There's nothing worse than living on the streets," said Catalina as she remembered her rough upbringing. "I will take her in and raise her to be the Princess of Hylia. Bring her to me."

The father collected the bundle and bowed before handing Catalina the baby. Catalina took the sleeping babe into her gentle arms and gazed at her puffy face. "What's her name?" she asked.

"Sabrina," the father replied, stepping away from Catalina.

"Sabrina..." she whispered. "How old is she?"

"I had her yesterday," said the mother.

The age was close enough to hide. "You have my word as a High Priestess and as Queen, she will be safe and live a happy life." This time Catalina inclined her head to the peasant family.

The couple bowed before her feet. "Thank you so much!"

"Now," said Catalina, "I must go back to the castle and tell my husband. I bid you farewell." Holding the child in her arms, she stepped backward until she vanished.


	21. Chapter 21 Lesson Plans

**Part 3**

**Chapter 21 Lesson Plans**

Sixteen years later, Cassandra, the crown Princess of Hylia, grew beautiful with grace and many talents. Creon started her on harpsichord when she was four until she turned ten. At a young age, the Princess already displayed signs of being a fabulous singer, so Creon had her take voice lessons. A few years later, Cassandra also showed a passion for acting. The Princess would often incorporate singing and acting into one. In honor of his daughter's talents, Creon had an opera house built for her to perform his compositions.

Creon was a musical king. Pipe organ was his main instrument and he was also a composer. Sebastian and Frederick, who went by their nicknames, Sharp and Flat, had a friendly rivalry with the King. Sharp and Flat's music supposedly had magical powers within the notes of their simple yet moving compositions. Creon, on the other hand, wrote complex music that lacked powers.

While Cassandra seemed perfect in every way, like the ideal princess, Sabrina was a sharp contrast to her older sister. If Cassandra were a swan then Sabrina was an ugly duckling with far less talents and spotlight. Friends were scarce to none for the socially inept princess who had peculiar fixations. Her strangest fixation was monsters in Hyrule. In group settings, she would jabber nonstop about the latest monsters she had studied. Sabrina had no idea that the others were disinterested in what she was saying, which often subjected her to subtle ridicule.

Sabrina was also outstanding at geography, but unfortunately, her grades said otherwise. The misfit princess longed to see the world with her own eyes. Reading about Hyrule and studying Hylia's history made her grow bored and sleepy.

...

"Now, as you can see," said the geography tutor as he pointed at Lake Hylia on the large wall map. "Lake Hylia is located in the southernmost part of Hyrule. It contains some of the purest waters in Hyrule."

While the tutor had his back turned, Sabrina dropped her head to the desk and shut her eyes. The Princess slept in class regularly, and in most cases the habit went unnoticed.

"Now, Your Highness," the tutor said, turning around. The tutor crossed him arms and glared at the sleeping princess. _No student of mine—royalty or not—will treat me with such disrespect! _He then stormed out the classroom and down the halls to the throne room. Luckily for the tutor, Creon wasn't terribly busy at the moment. The guards granted him passage, and as best as he could, he calmed himself before walking down the red carpet toward the King and Queen and bowing.

"What seems to be the problem, Professor?" Creon asked.

The tutor rose to his feet and said, "With all due respect, Your Majesty, your daughter, Princess Sabrina, is sleeping during my class."

Creon's eyes grew wide. "What? Sabrina fell asleep?" The King and Queen rose to their feet and left the throne room with the tutor close behind. No daughter of theirs was going to sleep in class and get away with it! The King and Queen were mortified by their daughter's behavior. The geography tutor he hired was Hylia's best. He was renowned for his knowledge and teaching skills.

Creon and Catalina made their way to the classroom and entered, not caring if they woke Sabrina. Creon stood in front of her desk and crossed his arms. "Sabrina!" he shouted.

Sabrina jolted from her nap. A piece of paper was stuck to her cheek from her drooling. She ripped the paper from her face and wiped the drool-mixed ink, which only smeared the mess.

If Creon had not been angry with her, he would have snickered. But the King was determined to reprimand the drowsy princess. Creon turned his head toward the tutor. "I won't be long," he said.

The tutor understood the hint and left the Royal Family alone.

Creon turned back to Sabrina. "Why, Sabrina? I hire the best tutor for you and then you fall asleep during his class."

"I'm sorry," Sabrina said with her somewhat honky voice, "but the tone of his voice lulls me to sleep."

He sighed heavily. "Sabrina, I do so much for you already—"

"Father, I know," she interrupted. "I am truly grateful for all the things you have done. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be living this luxurious life as a princess." She paused. "I know I must learn geography, but can I, by any chance, see the land for myself?"

Creon raised his hand to his chin in thought. The idea seemed plausible. Besides, she was a princess; she needed to know the kingdom even though she was not destined to inherit the throne. Creon wished Cassandra had the same desire to see the world. "I'll ask Sir Antony, my most trusted knight, if he has enough time in his schedule."

A thought crossed the Queen's mind. Alliances were needed and Sabrina was of age. "What about the Gerudo Prince, Ganondorf?"

Surprised by his wife's suggestion, he blinked a few times and glanced back at her. "Dear, why would we concern the Gerudos in our affairs?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later," Catalina replied softly. She didn't want to discuss marriage arrangements in their daughter's presence quite yet.

Trusting the High Priestess's judgment, Creon looked at Sabrina again and said, "Then it's settled. As part of your studies, you are to be escorted by either Sir Antony or Prince Ganondorf throughout the land of Hyrule."

Sabrina sprung from her seat and embraced her father. "Thank you!" she cried.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," Creon said. He pried Sabrina off and placed his hands on her shoulders. "If your grades are failing, then we'll stop this extracurricular activity. Do I make myself clear?"

Sabrina nodded. "Yes, Father. I won't disappoint you."

Creon smiled at his daughter. Even though Sabrina wasn't his biologically, he loved her the same as he did Cassandra, who was his by blood. Creon hugged Sabrina one last time before exiting with Catalina.

"We need to meet with King Rama and Queen Durga," Catalina stated as they strolled down the hallway.

"Indeed," Creon declared. "We shall meet with them as soon as possible. I will send for them immediately."


	22. Chapter 22 Musical Meeting

**Chapter 22 Musical Meeting**

Ganondorf and his parents arrived at Hylia Castle on time. Since the journey took nearly a week even on horseback, Creon had a private suite set up for the Gerudo Royal Family. Creon was aware of the Gerudos' sense of hospitality and wanted to do the same for them. Whenever the Gerudo King had guests, he threw a banquet in their honor and had entertainment arranged. Creon planned on doing the same thing for his guests.

Not only was Creon having guests of honor stay at his castle, Cassandra's seventeenth birthday celebration fell on the same weekend. Creon had composed music for Cassandra's birthday recital, courteously inviting the Gerudo royal family to attend. Ganondorf, who was a musician himself, looked forward to the celebration. Attending the recital and listening to other musicians from another kingdom would be beneficial for the musically inclined prince.

The Hylian culture was very different from the Gerudo culture. Before coming, Durga had to teach Ganondorf Hylian etiquette and protocols. She even taught him how to dance with a partner, as he was expected to dance with the Princesses at the ball. If Ganondorf were to win the heart of a Hylian princess, he would have to be cultured.

The most prominent difference between the two cultures was the architecture. During the carriage ride through Hylian territory, Ganondorf was awed by the tall buildings. He begged his parents to stop the carriage so he could explore the foreign land, but they assured him that he would eventually see it on his own. The most notable building was Hylia Castle. The Gerudo palace was grand beyond measure, but there was something about the fortified walls of Hylia Castle that mesmerized Ganondorf. The idea of presenting a challenge for intruders fascinated the Gerudo Prince. Durga told him there were many guards securing the area from enemies. She even told him about the castle's treasury room and dungeon. Ganondorf liked the idea of having a fortified structure to keep treasure in and lock up intruders.

When they arrived at the castle, Creon sent his steward to escort them to their suite. As they followed the steward, Ganondorf's curiosity grew. He couldn't stand it any longer. He slowed down until the steward and his parents were far ahead of him. Ganondorf smirked as he turned invisible. There was much to see and so little time.

While he strode down the hallways, he heard the most beautiful sound he had ever heard in his life. The sound was ethereal and angelic. There wasn't a single person in his tribe who could produce a sound as lovely. The singing he was accustomed to was more nasal and lacked vibrato. The ethereal voice was completely open and had lots of vibrato. Whoever possessed the voice of an angel had to be just as beautiful, of course. Ganondorf had to find the singer.

The closer he was the louder and clearer the voice became. He found the room where the voice came from, and to his delight, the door was open. Ganondorf entered, being careful not to make a sound. He saw the back of a woman with hair as bright as the sun, not at all like the red-headed women back home. He waited impatiently for her to turn around.

The young woman, who was Princess Cassandra, sang a passage riddled with high notes. She sang wonderfully, but being a skilled musician himself, Ganondorf knew she was missing some of the notes. No matter how many times she tried, the Princess could not execute the passage. When he thought the woman had given up, she said, "I know you're watching me. Show yourself."

Ganondorf was surprised she could sense him. Nonetheless, he became visible.

Cassandra turned around and gazed at Ganondorf with her mouth slightly ajar. Everything about the Gerudo was intimidating to the Princess. She had never laid eyes on a man as large and dark as he. The harshness of his face told Cassandra he was dangerous like the evil sorcerers from the stories she had read. "Are you here to kidnap me?" she asked weakly.

Ganondorf's eyes grew wide. "What?" he asked incredulously. He stood aghast for a moment. "Kidnap you? Why would I do such a thing?"

Cassandra approached him dazed, her eyes fixed upon him. "Because you look... dangerous," she replied dreamily as she stepped into his personal space.

The corners of his mouth quirked upward. No one had ever called him dangerous and it excited him. Whoever she was, Ganondorf took a liking to her immediately. "Well, I'm known for being fierce in combat," he bragged.

Cassandra was so close she could feel his breath. "I believe it," she said almost whispering. "I would pay to see a man of your stature spar against a Hylian knight."

Ganondorf's ego reached its peak. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen just told him he would win against Hylia's best fighters.

His eyes wanted to wander in forbidden places. Cassandra's tight gown and low neckline taunted Ganondorf. He resisted the urge to gawk at her body. Instead, he fixed his eager eyes on her face and studied the sparkle of her light blue eyes. Ganondorf knew he couldn't keep from dropping his vision to her cleavage forever. He had to think of a distraction before it was too late.

On the other side of the room there was a harpsichord. Ganondorf unwillingly broke the stare and walked over to the instrument. "I came here because I was drawn to your wonderful voice," he said, sitting down at the harpsichord. "Your voice is light and agile—perfect for quick passages like the one you were singing." He wiggled his fingers and rolled his wrists. "But I noticed you were missing a few notes." Ganondorf positioned his hands over the keys. "Do you have the sheet music?"

"Yes," she replied, walking over to the music stand. She collected the music and placed it on the harpsichord stand. "It might be a bit hard to sight read."

Ganondorf studied the notes and rhythms of the accompaniment part. "I think I can sight read this," he stated confidently. "Show me where you're having difficulties."

Cassandra scanned the measures. "Here it is," she said, pointing to the difficult measure.

The Gerudo was amazed at how high the music was written. "No wonder you're having trouble with it," he laughed. "Wow, you sing that high?"

Cassandra smiled and nodded. She was proud of her high vocal range.

"We'll start at the beginning of the phrase." Ganondorf sight read the music all the way through the difficult passage.

Cassandra felt embarrassed that he could sight read the difficult part.

Ganondorf could tell she was embarrassed and said, "Don't be embarrassed. It's not like I can sing it. We'll do it note by note at a slow tempo and then work our way up."

They replayed through the passage note by note. Once that worked, Ganondorf gradually sped the tempo. After a few more runs, the Gerudo played it at full speed, and sure enough Cassandra sang every note.

The Princess hopped up and down and squealed, "I did it!" She calmed herself and looked at Ganondorf. "Thank you so much! My father is a composer. He writes music to show off my voice, but sometimes he gets carried away."

Ganondorf turned to face her. "So you're a composer's daughter, eh?"

The sound of a pipe organ carried throughout the music wing. "Actually, that's him playing right now."

The Prince had to see what kind of instrument could produce such a monstrous sound. "What is that?" he inquired in awe.

"It's a pipe organ," she answered happily. The Princess took his hand. "Come on, let me show you!"

Ganondorf took the hint and followed her down the hallway and stood before a pair of giant double doors.

Cassandra opened a door and led Ganondorf into the pipe organ hall.

Ganondorf's jaw dropped. The behemoth instrument rattled his insides. Not only did it have a tremendous sound, its pipes stood several meters high, fixed against the back wall. The organist, who had his back to them, seemed so tiny in comparison to the pipe organ's monstrous size.

When Creon finished, Ganondorf applauded.

The applause startled Creon. He twisted around to see who was behind him.

"I've never heard an instrument as grand as that one!" Ganondorf exclaimed as he walked farther into the hall.

"Are you a musician?" asked Creon.

"Yes, I play harpsichord," Ganondorf replied, "but I'd give anything to learn how to play that." He pointed at the pipe organ.

Creon grinned. He scooted over on the seat. "Sit next to me," he said to the Gerudo.

Ganondorf happily complied.

"First of all, your bass keys are no longer on your left side," Creon said as he looked down at his feet, "they're down here." He pushed one of the bass pedals with his foot. "And of course your keys are here." Creon positioned his hands on the keys. "On harpsichord, you're used to striking the note and then going to the next note, but on pipe organ you must keep your fingers on the keys for the full length of the note."

Ganondorf became antsy. He positioned his hands and feet and started to play a piece he knew by heart. To his dismay, he fumbled with the bass pedals, accidentally pressing the wrong ones. Ganondorf grunted with frustration.

Creon chuckled. "It's frustrating at first, but the more you practice the better you'll become."

Ganondorf looked at Creon and asked, "What's your name?"

Creon grinned. "King Creon of Hylia," he said with pride.

Cassandra stepped forward, next to her father. "And I am his daughter, Princess Cassandra, heiress to Hylia's throne."

Ganondorf couldn't believe his ears. He had flirted with the Princess and then sat beside the King and had no clue. The Gerudo Prince stood immediately and bowed to Creon. "My apologies, Your Majesty, I was unaware of who you were. I was under the impression that you were merely a composer for the King."

"No need to apologize," Creon explained, shaking his head. Creon wasn't expecting to meet Ganondorf this quickly. He figured since the Prince was there he might as well broach the subject. "Prince Ganondorf, I have a favor to ask of you," Creon said, still sitting. "Will you escort my youngest daughter, Sabrina, throughout Hyrule? I will give you free pipe organ lessons in return if you choose to do so."

Escorting a prissy princess around Hyrule was not his idea of fun... unless she was beautiful. If the eldest daughter was this gorgeous then her sister must be just as beautiful. But even if she wasn't beautiful he would still receive pipe organ lessons, which to him was worth doing the job. "I'll do it," he said.

"Splendid!" the King exclaimed as he clapped his hands together. Creon stood and said, "I've already arranged for Sir Antony, one of my finest knights, to accompany you on your expeditions."

Creon walked toward the exit with Cassandra close behind. He looked over his shoulder at Ganondorf and said, "You shall meet my other daughter and Sir Antony tomorrow morning before the ball." Creon knew Ganondorf had been sneaking around in his castle but chose to overlook the behavior. If he wanted his daughter to marry Ganondorf, then he knew not to scare the potential suitor away by punishing him. "Your parents must be wondering where you sneaked off to," Creon said, leading Ganondorf out of the pipe organ hall. "Follow me, I'll show you to your room."


	23. Chapter 23 The First Misadventure

**Chapter 23 The First Misadventure**

Over the years, King Rama himself trained Ganondorf in the arts of combat. The Gerudo Prince was skilled with swords and hand-to-hand combat, but much preferred a history book during his spare time. Durga schooled him in sorcery since he was little in hopes he would remember and awaken to his past life. Ganondorf never became interested in magic enough to use it extensively on a daily basis; whenever he did, it was only when absolutely necessary.

...

At noon Ganondorf made his way across the drawbridge and waited near the wooden sign where he was supposed to meet Sabrina for the first time. _Maybe if I'm lucky King Creon will let me marry her, _he thought to himself as he waited. The younger sister must be as beautiful as the older sister. After all, she was a princess.

Two riders on horseback inside Castle Town rode toward the drawbridge. One rider was a Hylian knight in armor and the other rider was a teenage Hylian girl he presumed to be Sabrina. Antony and the Princess hastened the pace until they were within speaking range of Ganondorf.

"You must be Prince Ganondorf of the Gerudo tribe," said Antony before dismounting his horse. He stood beside Sabrina's horse and helped her down. "May I present Her Royal Highness, Princess Sabrina of Hylia?" Antony stepped aside, revealing the Princess to Ganondorf for the first time.

The blond, frizzy-haired Sabrina practically bounced over toward Ganondorf and curtsied. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Ganondorf."

Ganondorf inwardly cringed at Sabrina's honky voice. He held up his hands in a praying position and inclined his head. "And it's a pleasure to be here, Princess," he managed to say without showing his disgust. _She's a princess? She's ugly,_ Ganondorf thought as he examined her mousy, freckled face and scrawny figure.

"Where does my lady wish to visit today?" asked Antony.

"I want to see Lon Lon Ranch!" Sabrina beamed with excitement.

Antony chuckled. "Well, that's easy enough, it's straight ahead."

As Ganondorf stuffed his foot in his stallion's stirrup, two Stalchildren emerged from the ground and hobbled their way toward the three travelers.

Showing little concern, Sabrina watched the Stalchildren. "That's odd," she stated. "They only come out at night."

All three horses whinnied and then galloped into Castle Town without their riders. The drawbridge that protected the city lifted and closed behind them. Antony glanced at the closed drawbridge and back at the skeletal children. The courageous knight drew his mighty blade with his left hand and held his sturdy shield in his right, ready for battle.

Ganondorf swept the Princess off her feet and tossed her into the nearby moat.

Antony was dumbstruck. The young man beside him had no idea how to treat a lady. Nonetheless, there was danger before them and a princess to protect. When the Stalchildren were within range, Antony slashed horizontally and shattered the fiends to pieces. The remnants burst into flames and then disintegrated. As if timed, two more Stalchildren appeared and hobbled forward.

Ganondorf stepped forth and fired a melon-sized orb of energy at the Stalchildren.

The two fighters turned away from the field and sprinted toward Sabrina to help her out of the moat. While Ganondorf and Antony had their backs turned, four Stalfos wrenched from the earth and lunged at them.

Sabrina noticed the Stalfos and shouted, "Watch out!"

Luckily for Antony, he rolled out of the way, but for the Gerudo, it was too late. Two of the Stalfos slashed Ganondorf's back with their jagged red blades.

Ganondorf grunted and then faced the Stalfos. He charged another energy ball and threw it at one of the undead creatures. Nothing happened. Their bones absorbed the energy.

Sabrina remembered reading about Stalfos in her bestiaries. "Hey!" she cried. "Listen!"

Ganondorf remained engaged with his enemy. He did not look away, but was listening to Sabrina.

"You can't defeat them with magic. Only steel can break them," said Sabrina.

Unfortunately, Ganondorf came ill-prepared for the attack; he was unarmed, believing his powers alone would have sufficed. "I don't have a blade on me," he announced to his comrade.

Antony swore under his breath as he dueled with the four Stalfos. It would have to be four against one. Usually Stalfos attacked one at a time but this fight was different. For some reason all the Stalfos attacked at once.

One Stalfos saw the unattended Princess in the water. It leapt over to the moat, readying itself for a jump attack.

Ganondorf's heart skipped a beat. He dashed as fast as he could to Sabrina, barely passing the Stalfos. The Gerudo Prince jumped into the moat and shielded Sabrina with his own large, muscular body. Ganondorf winced as he felt his enemy's blade tear through his flesh. Another swift jump attack would deal a critical injury, which would also leave Sabrina defenseless.

The Stalfos leaped backward, but before it could jump forward, lightning bolts from above struck all four fiends and charred their bones until the creatures collapsed.

A bright aura from above drifted down to the young travelers. The aura resolved itself into a silver-haired man, illuminated with power. The man, who was Dion, wore a serene expression as he descended.

Antony immediately dropped his sword and shield and fell to his knees. "Are you the one who saved us and the kingdom of Hylia?" he asked.

As soon as his feet touched the ground, the aura faded. "Aye," Dion replied. "I am Dion the sorcerer. I have returned to Hyrule after a three hundred year absence," he lied to the youths.

Ganondorf finally relaxed and looked down at Sabrina. "Are you all right, Princess?"

Sabrina noticed the gash on Ganondorf's shoulder. "Yes, Prince Ganondorf," she replied, pointing at his injury, "but what about you?"

Ganondorf took Sabrina by the waist and lifted her up from the moat and onto land. "Don't worry about me. I have a high recovery rate. My wounds will completely heal within two to three days."

Sabrina felt a gust of wind on her wet body and was reminded of how Ganondorf tossed her into the moat. "My Lord, what made you decide to throw me into the moat?" she asked.

With much effort, the Gerudo managed to pull himself out of the moat and sat beside her, panting as he placed his hand near the wounds. The exertion and intense pain weakened Ganondorf. "Stalchildren can't survive in water. I read that in one of my bestiaries."

"So you knew?" she inquired with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Are you all right, Your Highness?" asked Antony as he hurried to Sabrina and offered his hand.

The Princess took his hand and stood. "Thank you," she said. Sabrina felt Antony's charm and strong sense of chivalry, but felt uncontrollably drawn to Ganondorf. After all, he used his own body to shield her from harm and knew a monster's weakness.

The charred bones sizzled, redirecting Sabrina's attention. She could have sworn that Stalfos were immune to any form of magic. Perhaps she was mistaken or their savior was unbelievably powerful.

Ganondorf on the other hand, sensed that not all was as it seemed. During the fight, Dion wasn't present. Their so-called savior appeared out of nowhere, and then struck the magic-resistant foes dead with lightning bolts. The facts didn't add up for Ganondorf. He knew he shouldn't trust the man.

Dion followed Antony to Ganondorf and Sabrina. "Are you all right, Your Highness?" Dion asked.

"I am unharmed," she answered, inclining her head. "Thank you for saving us, my Lord. We were done for until you appeared." The Princess looked up at Dion. He was perfect. His face seemed unreal, as if it were sculpted and came to life. He was too perfect for her. She knew someone of his caliber of attractiveness would never give her a chance.

Dion's stare went from Sabrina down to Ganondorf, who was still sitting. "Those are quite the wounds you have there. Do you need help standing?"

Despite Ganondorf's suspicions, he had no choice but to accept his help. Dion was the largest person there who could help him to his feet. Ganondorf grasped Dion's hand and pulled himself from the ground.

Dion took his hand back and studied Ganondorf's face, mouth agape. _Shamash! He looks nearly the same except this time I'm level with his chin._

Somehow Dion seemed familiar to Ganondorf. "Have we met before?" Ganondorf asked slowly.

"No, this is my first time in Hyrule in three hundred years," Dion answered calmly to mask the truth. "I have returned to see my former master, Lord Boris."

"Lord Boris died before I was born, my Lord."

Dion wanted to see how much Ganondorf knew about Boris. "Who told you he was dead?"

"My mother, Queen Durga, was married to him. After his death, she married my father, King Rama of the Gerudos."

Dion continued to appear clueless. "How did he die?"

"Though she lacked evidence, my mother believed that evil spirits took his soul and turned him into a demon," replied Ganondorf. "He was sealed inside the well in Kakariko Village by their new leader, Lady Impa."

Antony stepped forward. "Please allow me to present you to the King. He would be most delighted to meet his daughter's rescuer."

Dion bowed like the gentleman he was not. "I would be most honored," he said humbly. Dion glanced at the drawbridge, absently forcing it to lower itself. He turned to face the youths again and added, "My wife will arrive a day late due to some responsibilities she had to take care of before coming to Hyrule. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," said Antony, smiling. "We look forward to meeting her." The knight turned to Sabrina. "Are you ready to go back to the castle, Your Highness?" he politely inquired.

She nodded.

Antony led the group into Castle Town. Ganondorf and Dion followed but refused to speak to one another. Ganondorf did not believe Dion's story. He was certain he had seen Dion somewhere and needed to observe Dion longer to figure out where he had seen him. The Gerudo pretended to be fascinated with his surroundings by glancing at everything that passed. Each time he glanced at something in Dion's direction, he would briefly study him.

Feeling uncomfortable with the awkward silence, Sabrina turned around to face Ganondorf. "So you own a bestiary?"

"I have a few in my library," he replied dully.

"Are there any monsters in particular that fascinate you?" she asked.

"No," Ganondorf replied solemnly in hopes that she would stop talking to him. Ganondorf did not want Dion to know anything about him.

"Really, because I find many of them very fascinating!" she beamed with enthusiasm. "Like Bari, for example. You have to use a Deku Nut to paralyze them first and then slash it with your sword."

Antony chuckled. Sabrina was certainly an oddball. Not even his fellow knights were that obsessed with monsters.

"And Flare Dancers," she resumed. "You have to remove the true being from their flames before you can attack it." She breathed and then started again. "Anubi are interesting. They mirror your movements and if you attack, they will blow fire at you. The only way to kill them is to use fire. Have you ever seen one, Prince Ganondorf?"

Ganondorf glanced at Sabrina and back at the ground. "Yes," he replied lifelessly.

"Tell me about it," she begged.

He shrugged. "What's there to tell? I used a magic spell on it. Simple as that," he finished.

"Have you ever fought an Iron Knuckle in the Spirit Temple?"

Ganondorf sighed. _Is she going to ramble on like this the entire way? What have I gotten myself into?_


	24. Chapter 24 Father and Son: Tension

**Chapter 24 Father and Son: Tension**

After much nagging from Antony and Sabrina, Ganondorf finally listened and had his shoulder bandaged by a local healer named Aeross. The healer lived in the back alley and tended underprivileged patients for a small price, unlike the physicians who tended nobility. The group agreed to visit the healer to avoid unwanted attention and for quick service.

When the group arrived at Hylia Castle, they immediately saw Creon. When asked to come forth, Dion bumped into Ganondorf and then quickly apologized. As a result, Ganondorf had a memory of Dion shoving him down the stairs at their palace in his previous life. Ganondorf dismissed it as a fuzzy dream. After their meeting with Creon, Ganondorf went to his visitor suite, where his parents waited.

Ganondorf entered the suite and noticed his parents sitting in chairs, reading silently.

Durga closed her book when she heard the door open and close. "How did it go?" She saw the dried blood and bandage through the tear in his clothes and gasped. "What happened?" she cried.

Durga's outburst grabbed Rama's attention. He glanced at his son and gasped. "What happened?"

Ganondorf approached them with his hands raised. "It's not as bad as it looks," he explained. He put his hand over the wound and rolled his shoulder. "Look, I'm fine."

"What attacked you?" Rama asked.

"We were attacked by Stalfos," replied Ganondorf.

"Stalfos?" exclaimed Rama. "Those are easy to beat," he uttered bluntly.

"Dear," Durga chastised.

"Why did you allow it to go that far? It's just a few slashes," Rama said, exasperated.

"Ba-ji, let me explain," Ganondorf said firmly but not disrespectfully. He took a breath. "I didn't bring my sword—"

"You didn't bring your sword?" shouted the Gerudo King. "You're a bodyguard; you must be armed at all times!"

"I thought my magic was good enough," Ganondorf countered.

"Ganendra, some monsters are immune to magic, which is why you should always be armed!"

Durga sensed the rising tension between father and son. She became tense and kept her head low.

"Ganendra," Rama started, "can you just obey and bring your sword next time?"

"Why are you acting like it's the end of the world just because I didn't bring my sword?"

Rama stood and shouted, "Don't talk to me like that!"

Durga flinched at the loudness of Rama's voice. She hated it when they quarreled. Durga slipped out of the room and entered another section of the suite.

"You put yourself and Princess Sabrina in danger. If the Princess were killed, Creon could have declared war on us!"

"Ba-ji, it didn't happen," Ganondorf said with emphasis.

"The Princess may be unharmed, but you are not. Look at your shoulder!" Rama pointed. "If you continue to be foolish, you'll end up dead!" he lectured. "You can't die before your hundredth year. The tribe depends on you to sire the next king."

"I'm not fragile, Ba-ji. You know that. And if you are so concerned about me dying, then why did you agree to make me Princess Sabrina's bodyguard?"

Rama had heard enough. His temper had peaked. The King charged at Ganondorf.

Believing that his father was about to strike him, he readied himself for impact.

Rama abruptly stopped in front of Ganondorf. "Speak to me like that again, and you will regret it," he threatened, his voice a growl. "Get out of my sight."

Ganondorf clenched his fists and gnashed his teeth, resisting the urge to punch his father. The angry prince grunted as he removed himself from his father's sight and stormed deeper into the suite, passing by his mother in the process.

Durga approached her son and walked briskly beside him. "He didn't mean it like that," she uttered desperately.

"Then why did he say that if he didn't mean it?" he asked, still storming through the suite to his room.

"We say things that we don't mean—even you do, Ganendra. He's just worried because he loves you," she explained.

Ganondorf couldn't stand how she defended his father, who was to him, in the wrong. "Why are you defending him? You heard what he said!" he snarled. "All he ever does is criticize!"

Durga placed a gentle hand on his arm. "He's overwhelmed, Ganendra," she said in Rama's defense. "You'll understand someday when you're king."

Ganondorf made it to his guest room. He slipped inside and faced his mother. "Leave me alone!" he barked before slamming the door in her face.

Durga squeezed her eyes shut and sighed. She extended Rama's lifespan in hopes the two would have a close father-son bond, not quarrel on a daily basis. It seemed as if every day they argued over something. She could only hope their arguments remained arguments. Their verbal fights grew worse and worse, usually ending with one of them stopping abruptly in front of the other. And after every single fight, she would have to play the peacemaker.

Durga rejoined her husband, arms crossed disapprovingly. "You're too hard on him," she chastised.

Rama dropped on the chair he was sitting in previously. "He needs to know how serious the situation is," he countered with exasperation.

"You don't have to belittle him, though."

Guilt gnawed at his mind. "You're right, I shouldn't have done that," he admitted, lowering his gaze.

"Why are you so hard on him?" she asked.

Rama inhaled deeply. Voicing his concerns would probably help her understand his motives. "Sixteen years ago, you extended my life so that I would be able to raise the next king—the legendary king from the prophecy. And, he is also your son, Shamash, incarnated. I took my role very seriously." He sighed to relieve built up tension. "I'm just trying to please you, my Goddess." Rama looked at Durga with a calm gaze.

She gazed longingly into his eyes and sat in his lap. The Queen had no words to say. Her heart fluttered. "You are a good king, husband, and father," said Durga. "But do realize that Shamash was not perfect—I'm not perfect," she added. "He's sixteen years old. He's going to make mistakes."

Rama sighed, nodding his head in agreement.

"Enjoy the time you have with your son, Rama," she pleaded. "It won't last forever."

"If you're not worried, then I won't be," Rama stated. He wrapped her up in a hug and kissed her tenderly. "I love you," he whispered.

She hugged him back, whispering, "I love you, too."


	25. Chapter 25 Humiliation

**Chapter 25 Humiliation**

Ganondorf looked forward to hearing Cassandra sing at the ball. His parents told him that he was expected to dance with the Princesses while everyone stood back and watched. His heart raced with anxiety every time he imagined stomping on their tiny feet.

Ganondorf sat at a round table with his parents and fumbled with the table décor. He continually glanced at the entryways to the ballroom, expecting Cassandra to emerge at any moment. _What if I step on her toes? What will she do?_ Ganondorf sighed in defeat. _Who am I fooling? Me, the Gerudo Prince, dance with the graceful Hylian Princess Cassandra. I'm skilled at combat, music, and magic, not dancing. _Ganondorf's heart leapt when Cassandra entered and glided over to the orchestra. He nervously gulped once he realized she was watching him intently. The Princess nodded at the conductor to begin. Immediately after she sang the first note, Ganondorf became mesmerized.

Rama and Durga snickered at their smitten son. Rama leaned over and whispered, "Excited to dance with her?"

Ganondorf nodded absent-mindedly, causing his parents to snicker louder. He found that his vision was drawn to Cassandra's cleavage. The fear of getting caught gawking over the Princess's bosom jabbed at his mind. Ganondorf ripped his sight from Cassandra's cleavage to her mouth. Her mouth...

Cassandra noticed Ganondorf gawking at her. She winked at him after executing a high arpeggio, which ended the composition.

Shortly after the lengthy applause, the ball attendees gathered at the dance floor, arm in arm with their partners.

Before any other lord had the chance to ask, Ganondorf rushed over to Cassandra, and with an outstretched hand, he asked, "May I have this dance, Princess?"

Cassandra felt flattered that he came to her first. She took his hand and followed him the dance floor.

Across the ballroom, the conductor raised his baton and waited for Ganondorf's initial movement.

Ganondorf's heart pounded as they positioned their hands in the appropriate places. He inhaled deeply to calm his raging nerves.

Seconds felt like hours. The stillness concerned the Princess. She looked up at Ganondorf as if beckoning him to begin.

The Gerudo Prince gulped and then finally made his first movement. With his peripheral vision, Ganondorf noticed everyone had gathered around and cleared the dance floor. _Don't look, don't look,_ he thought as he fixed his stare on Cassandra. Not even a minute into the dance, Ganondorf's monstrous foot crushed the Princess's toes.

Cassandra winced as she moved her foot.

"Sorry," he whispered with a crooked smile.

The Princess jerked her head up and snorted. "I certainly hope so," she snapped. Cassandra had many pet peeves. She couldn't stand when others made her appear ungraceful and unskilled.

Ganondorf frowned, but then disregarded her rude comment. He glanced at the spectators from the corners of his eye, hoping no one noticed. Due to his lack of concentration, Ganondorf accidentally stomped on Cassandra's entire foot.

The Princess stopped dancing and cried out, "Ow, you stepped on my foot!"

Ganondorf flinched at the loudness of her voice and glanced at the surrounding crowd. A group of young noblemen covered their mouths and snickered, while the noblewomen opened their fans and gossiped to one another.

Cassandra flashed him a sour glare that felt like a thousand knives. "I say, have you ever danced in your life?"

The Princess's outburst alerted the conductor to stop the orchestra and wait for the King's cue to resume.

Ganondorf's blood boiled. His embarrassment twisted into anger. The spoiled Princess made him look like a fool in front of Hylia's court. Ganondorf dropped his hands and stepped back. "Madam, I bid you farewell," he said calmly. "Have a nice evening," he finished, inclining his head. The Gerudo leisurely walked away, leaving Cassandra alone on the dance floor.

"I've never been so humiliated in my life!" she exclaimed. Her throbbing foot demanded her attention. She turned to her ladies-in-waiting and left the dance floor. "Hurry, get the physician!" she wailed as she and her ladies exited the ballroom.

With his head held high, Ganondorf rejoined his parents at their table and sat down silently.

Rama and Durga knew better than to mention the incident to their son. They pretended nothing happened.

Creon and Catalina, on the other hand, were mortified. Their daughter's disrespect toward their guest of honor was a reflection of how they raised Cassandra. The King and Queen avoided eye contact with everyone, especially the Gerudo Royal Family.

Creon raised his wine-filled glass and announced to the silent crowd, "Let the dance resume."

The orchestra skipped to the next movement as if nothing happened.

On the other side of the ballroom, Sabrina sat alone with her lady-in-waiting, Stella. Sabrina told Stella everything, every problem, every secret, including how infatuated she became with Ganondorf. Sabrina knew he didn't want to dance with her. Why would he? He was the heir to his kingdom's throne. She still wanted to dance with him. With dreamy eyes, Sabrina sank her chin in her hand and sighed.

Stella noticed Sabrina longing to dance with Ganondorf. The Sheikah leaned over and whispered, "I'll be back." She left Sabrina's side and approached Ganondorf, who was sitting at his table. "Greetings, Your Highness," Stella said, curtsying. "I'm Stella, Princess Sabrina's lady-in-waiting. The Princess would be most flattered if you asked her to dance."

Ganondorf looked at his parents; they gave him an admonishing glare. He knew he didn't have a say in the matter. The Prince rose from his seat and reluctantly walked over to Sabrina at her table. "Princess, may I have this dance?" he asked, trying his hardest to sound livelier than he actually felt.

Sabrina blushed and replied, "Yes." She took his hand and walked beside him to the dance floor.

Ganondorf positioned his hand and listened to the music for the beat. Once he found the beat, he commenced the dance. The Gerudo felt more at ease since no one watched them. He was surprised at how much easier waltzing to the music became now that he danced with a partner he felt indifferent toward.

Sabrina felt the complete opposite. Ever since he protected her that morning, she thought about him constantly. His knowledge of monsters also made her swoon.

During the waltz, Ganondorf yet again stepped on his dance partner's foot. He gave Sabrina a weak apologetic smile and mumbled, "Sorry." Ganondorf expected her to cry out like her sister.

Sabrina was not bothered by the accidental clumsiness. "It's quite all right," she chuckled. Five seconds later, the Princess found herself stepping on his foot. She blushed. "Sorry," she whispered.

Amused at how both of them were clumsy dancers, Ganondorf chuckled. "Sorry, I'm not very good at this; I learned two days before coming here," he admitted.

The waltz was drawing to an end. The conductor waved his arms faster and more vigorously.

Ganondorf and Sabrina took turns stomping on each others' feet after every other down beat until the waltz ended. The clumsy couple tried to keep the corners of their mouths from quirking but failed. Sabrina and Ganondorf burst out laughing.

"I hate to admit, but I quite enjoyed our dance," said Sabrina after her laughter ebbed.

"So did I, Princess," he said with a smile.

The next movement started. Some individuals stayed on the dance floor while others left.

Antony had many noblewomen flocking around him, all of which were exceedingly beautiful and wealthy. Antony was renowned for his skill in combat and his high social status. Women of nobility could achieve greater financial status by marrying a higher ranking nobleman. Antony knew this and found most noblewomen to be shallow. If he had to marry, he wanted to choose someone with similar interests and genuine motives. He saw this in Sabrina and longed for her attention.

Before Ganondorf and Sabrina resumed dancing, Antony appeared before them and asked, "May I have this dance, Your Highness?"

Sabrina looked up at Ganondorf as if asking for his permission to change partners. It was considered rude for a princess to turn down a high-ranking nobleman.

Ganondorf took his hands away from Sabrina and nodded. He sat back down at his table and watched.

The Princess accepted Antony's offer and started dancing to the music.

Ganondorf watched Antony and Sabrina dance and oddly enough felt jealous. Someone finally wanted his company. Like Antony, the noblewomen flocked around Ganondorf in hopes that he would choose them to be his queen. Their motives disgusted him. He had more in common with the soldiers, but the soldiers didn't want anything to do with him. In their eyes, Prince Ganendra was a spoiled palace brat. Why should they go out of their way to spend time with the Prince when he'd just marry a noblewoman and forget all about them? Ganondorf sighed.

Dion, who had been visiting with Creon, glanced at Durga and had a dreadful idea. He excused himself and strutted across the ballroom to her table. He stood directly behind her.

Durga sensed someone's presence and turned in her seat. She saw Dion smiling broadly at her, pretending to be a good-natured man.

"Greetings, Your Majesty," he said almost mockingly before bowing. "You look ravishing this evening. Care to dance?" he asked with a charming tone.

Under different circumstances, she would have slapped him and pinned him against the wall for being disrespectful. But since he had Creon's favor, Durga would have to play along. Without a word, she reluctantly took his hand but refused to look at him.

Dion grinned maliciously as he led her to the dance floor and began to dance. "Was that your son you were sitting by?" he inquired, feigning curiosity.

Durga raised her chin and tried to keep her voice steady. "Stop this foolishness," said Durga.

Dion chuckled. "I was simply asking a question, Your Majesty," he stated. "Was that your son's father on the other side?"

Durga refused to respond. She kept a calm disposition and avoided eye contact.

"I take that as a yes," said Dion. "Last time we met you were with another man, correct?"

Still, she remained quiet.

"And the time before that, you were with another man—one I knew very well, I do recall."

Durga knew where he was going with the subject, but still remained stoic.

"Let's not forget the first man—the one you started with. My, my, what a busy woman you are. So busy that the first one left you," Dion ridiculed.

For the first time, she was unable to discipline Dion. A lump had formed in her throat and in her chest, and her eyes stung with tears. The awful memories from her tragic past hit her like a wave.

"I'm curious to see how long this man will stay," he said. "Usually they leave after they find out you're carrying their child."

Durga's limit snapped. Her tears streamed down her cheeks. "Excuse me," she whispered. The Gerudo Queen fled from Dion, wiping her tears as she exited the ballroom.

Ganondorf witnessed the scene and leaned toward his father. "Did you see that, Ba-ji?"

"I did," Rama answered. "He said something offensive to her."

Ganondorf stared at the exit his mother went through and then at Dion, who stood alone on the dance floor appearing content with himself. Ganondorf had an uneasy feeling about Dion. He felt like he had seen Dion and his mother interact before, but knew it couldn't be. He glared suspiciously at Dion before returning to his meal.


	26. Chapter 26 A Friendly Rivalry

**Chapter 26 A Friendly Rivalry**

The weekend came and went. Creon discussed the alliance and marriage plans with Rama and Durga and they approved. Both sets of parents wished for a permanent alliance, but did not want to force their children into an arranged marriage. Durga and Rama agreed to let their son escort Sabrina throughout Hyrule every third week. One week, Ganondorf would stay at Hylia Castle and then two weeks later, Sabrina would stay at the Gerudo Palace. Creon informed them that his most trusted knight, Sir Antony, would accompany Ganondorf and Sabrina as a reinforcement against any attackers and to prevent scandal. Ganondorf longed for adventure outside of the desert and Sabrina longed for adventure outside the reaches of her father's kingdom.

For many years Ganondorf read many scrolls and many books concerning Hyrule and its lore. The creation of Hyrule was his favorite to study. He had read the legend countless times. There was something about the story that compelled him. Even though the texts never specified, he felt as though there was more to the legend than what was recorded. For example, where exactly did the goddesses come from? Surely they didn't materialize out of nothing. He theorized that they had families. Another question he had was why did the goddesses leave behind such a powerful relic for mortal hands to take? Being a Gerudo, the Prince had no one to talk to about Hylian lore.

After the ball night, Ganondorf realized that Sabrina's company wasn't as bad as he first thought. Maybe he could learn even more about Hylia's culture while traveling with a Hylian—a Hylian princess, no less. He had many questions to ask.

Sabrina requested to see Lon Lon Ranch. Lon Lon Milk was rumored to have healing properties. Any milk used in cooking at the castle was from Lon Lon Ranch. When Sabrina and Cassandra were little, they used to drink it at night before going to bed. Sabrina even remembered sneaking through one of the castle's drains and catching Talon napping on the job. Since she was more familiar with the ranch and it was the closest, she figured it would be a good first choice to visit.

As Ganondorf, Antony, and Sabrina entered, Sabrina immediately noticed the stench of animal droppings. When they fetched their horses from the castle's stable, the smell was not as strong. Even though the stench violated her nostrils, Sabrina refused to show disgust in front of others. "I can certainly smell the animals," she stated, partially chuckling.

"Indeed," Ganondorf replied.

"You get used to it," Antony added.

The rancher, Talon, lumbered his way out of the house on the left and stopped when he saw the traveling trio. "Oh, hello," he said, somewhat surprised to see visitors. "Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch. I'm Talon the ranch owner. Is there anything I can help y'all with?"

"The Princess wishes to see the ranch," Antony replied as he dismounted his horse and took its reins.

"The Princess?" exclaimed Talon. "Why, that's plum incredible! I didn't know my ranch was that famous," he said humbly.

"Of course it is!" Sabrina beamed, sliding off her saddle. "My sister and I love the milk from here."

"This is the Princess's first time outside Hylian boundaries," Antony explained.

"Yes, and I wanted to see where the finest horses in Hyrule come from," she added.

The compliment boosted Talon's ego. He straightened his posture and scratched his head. "Ah, shucks, you're embarrassing me, Your Highness." Talon looked at Ganondorf and realized he, too, was royalty. "Even the Gerudo Prince is here. I sure feel honored today." He removed his hand from his head. "Say, I have a favor to ask, Your Highness," he said, facing Sabrina. He knelt and then took her hand. "My wife was kicked in the head by a stallion. She stays in bed all day and doesn't get to see visitors. So, I was wondering, if it's not too much trouble—"

"Certainly," Sabrina answered before he finished. "I'll visit your wife first before going on the grand tour led by Hyrule's finest rancher," Sabrina said, smiling.

Talon patted her hand. "You're too kind, Your Highness. Demitra will appreciate it." He got to his feet and led the group back into the building. "She loves animals, especially horses," said Talon as they climbed the stairs to his bedroom. "But the other day her favorite horse got spooked and kicked her in the head. The healer, Aeross, informed us that she is bedridden until she makes progress." Talon stopped in front of the door and turned toward the group. "Never mind her if she says anything funny, 'kay?"

The young travelers nodded.

Talon led the youths into the bedroom and stood beside his wife. Demitra was lying on her back with her head bandaged. It was difficult to make out her features since they were obscured by the wrap and her eyes were closed.

With much effort, Demitra's eyes fluttered open. She gazed at the group. "Oh, we have visitors," she commented with a tired voice from the lack of speaking. "Welcome to Lon Lon Ranch."

Talon took Demitra's hand. "Look, darlin', Princess Sabrina came all this way to pay you a visit."

Sabrina stood by the bed and looked down at the injured woman and smiled. "Hello, Demitra, nice to meet you," she said sweetly.

"You're too kind, Princess," Demitra slurred. The rancher's wife saw Ganondorf and Antony standing in the doorway. "Whatch y'all doin' over there? I can hardly see y'all."

Antony and Ganondorf glanced at each other and then joined Sabrina next to the bed.

Demitra met eyes with Ganondorf and asked, "Are you the Gerudo King?"

"No, I am the Prince, Ganondorf," he replied.

"You're awfully big," she remarked. "I reckon horses have a hard time carrying you around."

Talon fought back laughter as he patted her hand.

Demitra looked at a snickering Antony and asked, "What's yer name?"

Antony stopped snickering and replied seriously, "Sir Antony, son of General Zanos."

"An what?" she slurred. "Since yer wearin' black, I'll call you Cricket."

Ganondorf and Sabrina couldn't contain themselves. They covered their mouths in an attempt to conceal their laughter.

Even though he explained to them his wife's mental state, Talon feared they would eventually take offense to Demitra's future comments. "Okay, darlin', it's time for our guests to see the ranch." He gingerly placed her hand on the mattress and stood at the doorway. "This way," he said, walking down the stairs.

The youths followed Talon down the stairs and outside.

"This next building is the stable," Talon said, leading the group inside.

There was one cow inside its pen, facing the front. It seemed lifeless. "That one is recovering from an illness."

A man with a mustache holding a pitch fork and a bucket stood near the cow.

"That's Ingo, he's my newest employee," said Talon before leaving the stable with Antony and Sabrina behind him.

"Yeah," Ingo huffed, "more like his only employee. I do all the work around here while he snoozes all day," he grumbled.

Ganondorf stared at Ingo for a moment. The disgruntled worker had the right to feel the way he did if what he said was true about Talon. Ganondorf didn't take well to lazy people. That was why he couldn't stand his tribe's nobility.

"What are you staring at?" Ingo snapped. "Can't you see your friends went out the door?"

Ganondorf blinked and left the stable.

Talon led his visitors inside the tall fenced pasture, with many chestnut-colored horses. Every horse they saw outside was muscular and energetic. Ganondorf could see why his people bought the finest horses from Talon's ranch.

"This ranch was established hundreds of years ago by my ancestors. For hundreds of years, my family has paid tribute to Farore, creator of all living things. Even to this day we honor the goddess and she blesses us with good luck," said Talon, unafraid of sharing his secret with the Gerudo.

Ganondorf rubbed his chin. "I see..." He observed his surroundings, searching for a black horse like his own. "I don't see any black stallions like the one I was given on my sixteenth birthday," he stated.

"The black ones are rare," Talon explained. "Those are bred specifically for the Gerudo King. Not even the white stallions are as rare as the black Gerudo stallions." Mentioning horses reminded him of racing. "Say, I have an idea," Talon started. "Would you like to test your skills at a horseback jumping contest? It's free."

Ganondorf hesitated. His people hardly emphasized jumping. They put more emphasis on horseback archery if anything related to horseback riding. However, a challenge was a challenge and the Prince never turned down one of those. Ganondorf nodded. "I accept," he said confidently.

Talon smiled and chuckled. "Call your horse and we'll begin."

A few meters away, Sabrina and Antony unfolded a blanket and sat down. Sabrina cheered once she saw Ganondorf mount his horse and lead it to the starting line. "Yay!" she cried, waving her arms in the air. "Go, Ganondorf! You can do it!"

Ganondorf looked at the cheering Princess and smiled. It was a long time since anyone had cheered for him now that he was practically an adult. The other Gerudos his age used to cheer for him and included him in their circle, but everything changed after he became eligible for marriage.

"Ready, set...Go!" Talon exclaimed, starting the game.

Antony watched closely, mentally critiquing Ganondorf's skills.

"Prince Ganondorf is amazing, isn't he?" Sabrina asked.

"His horse isn't bred for jumping," Antony replied matter-of-factly.

Sabrina's excitement ebbed. "Oh," she uttered. "What about your horse? Are you good at this game?"

Antony's chest puffed. "As a matter of fact, I am," he said proudly. "After he's done I'll show you."

Not sure how to respond to the boast, Sabrina continued to watch Ganondorf until he finished.

"Fifty-three seconds," Talon said to the disappointed Ganondorf. "Not bad, but fifty seconds is our record."

Antony mounted his horse and rode up to the starting line. "I would like a turn if that's all right with Prince Ganondorf and yourself," he said to Talon.

"Sure," said Talon.

Ganondorf glared at Antony for an instant before riding toward Sabrina, who was still sitting on the blanket.

"That was amazing, Prince Ganondorf! I thought you did well," she said sweetly.

The heart-felt compliment lifted his spirits. "Thanks," he said, dismounting. Ganondorf sat down on the blanket next to Sabrina.

As they watched Antony ride, Sabrina thought of the night of the ball. "I'm very sorry about the way Cassandra treated you at the ball," she said to Ganondorf. "She's really not like that. Cassandra is stressed. Father has been nagging her to choose a suitor and she can't decide." Sabrina dropped her gaze and sighed. "I guess it would be hard to pick if every eligible nobleman proposed." Sabrina hugged her knees. Mentioning Cassandra's suitors made her feel ugly and alone. Not a single nobleman had proposed to her and she knew why.

Ganondorf no longer felt attracted to Cassandra after the ball incident. From what he gathered the two princesses were complete opposites. "You're not at all like Cassandra," he blurted, plucking at the blanket's fringe.

Sabrina tensed and forced her legs down. She balled her fists and flashed Ganondorf a livid glare. "Of course I'm not like Cassandra!" she cried. "I know she's beautiful and I'm not! I know why every handsome nobleman asks for her hand in marriage and not mine! In spite of what everyone thinks, I am not a fool!"

Ganondorf blinked a few times, not sure what to say or how to handle the situation. "That's not at all what I meant."

Sabrina wiped her building tears. "It's not?" she asked, surprised. "Then what did you mean?"

"I meant you're not dramatic like your sister. I stepped on her foot and she publicly humiliated me. I stepped on your foot and you simply chuckled. You seem a lot nicer than Cassandra. And I very much enjoyed my time dancing with you," he said.

Sabrina felt foolish for jumping to conclusions. She realized how unfair she was by judging Ganondorf. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. Please accept my apology," she said sincerely.

Ganondorf nodded. "Apology accepted, Princess."

She held up her hand. "No, that's not necessary. Call me Sabrina. It suits me better."

Ganondorf brought his attention to the front and saw Antony cantering toward them.

Antony heard Sabrina shouting and needed to make certain that she was all right. "Is everything all right, Your Highness?" he asked.

"Yes, everything is fine," Sabrina answered. Pretending nothing happened, she smiled. "I want to see you race against one another around the track."

The young men met eyes. Ganondorf stood and then mounted his horse again. The two riders trotted toward the starting line, where Talon was still standing. "We would like to race," said Ganondorf.

"Alrighty," Talon started. "Get in position," he instructed.

Antony and Ganondorf lined their horses behind the white starting line.

"Ready, set...Go!" shouted Talon.

Antony's horse rocketed ahead. Antony glanced over his shoulder and saw Ganondorf a few yards behind. The knight smirked and looked ahead.

Ganondorf remained calm even though he was fully aware of his position. He knew how his horse raced. Nearly halfway around the track, Ganondorf's horse accelerated and finally caught up to Antony. The two riders were side by side until the last quarter when Ganondorf's horse edged ahead to the finish line.

Sabrina clapped and cheered. "Yay, Ganondorf!"

Ganondorf trotted over to Sabrina, with Antony lagging behind. The Gerudo wore a contented grin from ear to ear. Beating a top tier knight boosted his ego.

Antony concealed his jealousy by keeping his head up and smiling at his adversary. "That was quite a good race, Your Highness," said Antony. "You should come to the Training Ground. See if your skill at arms can match your skill in the saddle."

"Sounds like a good idea. I'll have to take you up on that offer," Ganondorf said excitedly. "When can I stop by?"

"Any time," he replied, "just let me know when so I'll be there."

Sabrina liked the idea of watching her bodyguards spar against each other. "Yes, I like that idea. Can we do that tomorrow at ten in the morning?"

"If the Princess wills it, it shall be done," Antony decreed.

Sabrina hopped to her feet and started rolling up the blanket.

"Your Highness, allow me." Antony dismounted and then he rolled the remainder of the blanket.

"Thank you," Sabrina uttered as she looked into Antony's loving blue eyes.

"It was a pleasure, my Lady," Antony said dreamily, before kissing her hand.

Sabrina's pale cheeks flushed.

Still on the saddle, Ganondorf rolled his eyes and snorted quietly. Watching Antony's gallantry toward the Princess made him look like a brute in comparison. He knew Antony was brown nosing the Princess because he lost the race. "Is there anything else you would like to see here?" asked Ganondorf.

"No," Sabrina replied. "Father said I can't stay out for the whole day. He has to be sure that I'll hold up my end of the bargain by making better grades, which means I have to study more." Sabrina approached her horse and gripped the sides of the saddle.

Antony rushed over to Sabrina. "Allow me, Your Highness." He lifted Sabrina onto her horse and then mounted his own steed. "To the castle," said the knight as he pulled his horse's reins and led the way out.

"Thank you for coming!" shouted Talon. "Hope to see y'all again soon!"


	27. Chapter 27 The Seeds of Darkness

**Chapter 27 The Seeds of Darkness**

Ever since Dion appeared before the King, Creon took a liking to him. Not only did he save Castle Town from an attack, but their personalities meshed well. Every time Creon vented his frustrations to Dion, the demon in disguise always knew a way to calm the King with his deceitful silver tongue. For every problem Creon had, Dion always had a solution. With the King's favor, Dion could do practically anything he wanted.

The following day, Dion accompanied Creon to the Training Ground. Creon was troubled by the tension between the Hylians and Zoras. For decades his father tried so hard to build an alliance with the Zoras. Hyrule's main supply of water came from Zoran territory, which was why Creon was so desperate for an alliance.

"Can you see why I want this alliance?" Creon asked as he and Dion strode to the Training Ground.

"Yes, I see your point," Dion replied, "but do you really want an alliance with scaled savages?"

Confused, Creon looked at Dion. "Why do you say that?"

"They're cannibals, Your Majesty," Dion answered. "They eat their own kind and even sacrifice each other to their whale-fish deity," Dion said, exaggerating their rituals. The Zoran Royal Family fed Lord Jabu-Jabu fish from Zora's Domain. Long ago, the deity accidentally swallowed a royal family member as he was consuming his food.

"That sounds dreadful, but do we have the right to judge their customs? After all, Hylians have done terrible things in the past, too. Remember what happened to the Gerudo Gypsies?" Creon asked.

"Yes, but the Zoras have the Spiritual Stone of Water, which belonged to the Hylians," said Dion. "They possess a vital key to the Sacred Realm, the Triforce's resting place. Do you really want a bunch of cannibalistic savages to take control over the Sacred Realm? They would use it to take over Hyrule. Are you going to sit back and let that happen?"

Creon stared at the ground. As the goddesses chosen people, it was the Hylians' duty to keep the Triforce safe. "As long as the Zoras keep to themselves, I really don't care what they chose to do in their own territory."

It was futile to try to change the King's mind at that point. No matter what he said, Creon wouldn't listen to his reasoning. Why risk angering the King with persistence? Dion dropped the subject.

The two men came to the Training Ground and leaned against the wooden railing. Inside the cage were Sir Antony and Prince Ganondorf sparring. Antony had a few years ahead of Ganondorf, but nothing could prepare the Hylian for the Gerudo's fighting style and unbelievable physical strength.

From the spectators' seats, Sabrina bounced up and down, cheering passionately for Ganondorf, who was clearly winning. On Sabrina's left, Isamar sat down and silently observed Ganondorf's fighting style. She had very important news to share with Dion, but was willing to wait until he was finished with whatever business he had with Creon in the Training Ground.

Ganondorf knocked Antony's blade away and shoved him onto the ground. The Gerudo fixed his sword against Antony's chest and smirked. Ganondorf sheathed his sword and helped Antony get to his feet.

"That was a good session, my Lord," Antony stated, panting. He sheathed his sword and outstretched his arm to Ganondorf.

Ganondorf took Antony's forearm. "You were really fast. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to keep up," Ganondorf admitted.

Smiling, Dion clapped slowly and entered the arena. "Good show, lads. If I may, I would like to challenge the winner," he said, looking at Ganondorf.

"Who has a blade for Lord Dion to use?" asked Creon.

Antony unsheathed his sword and handed it to Dion.

The eager demon in disguise seized the sword's hilt and lunged at Ganondorf, not caring if the Gerudo was ready.

Ganondorf slashed in a vertical arc toward Dion.

Dion stepped back. _I cannot win this with my natural strength,_ he thought, avoiding the stroke. The demon lunged again but this time with lightning quickness. His strength was also enhanced so much that their blades sounded as if they would break in two.

Ganondorf never faced an opponent with such strength, not even his father had as much force behind his blows. Dion's blade carried the weight of a hammer. Ganondorf blocked and leaped, but the blows kept coming.

Dion's knuckles drove into Ganondorf's nose, causing the Gerudo to stagger backward.

_That's it_, Ganondorf thought, holding his bleeding nose. The Gerudo Prince angrily kicked Dion square in the stomach.

"Oooh..." the Hylian knights murmured in unison.

Enraged, Dion charged forward with another series of strikes. He felt Ganondorf's blows becoming weaker and smirked.

As Ganondorf stepped back to defend himself from the series of strikes, he tripped on a rock and thudded against the ground. Suddenly, Ganondorf saw himself before a gigantic boar-demon, wielding enormous twin daggers. The creature raised a dagger high above its head and thrust it downward. Ganondorf tensed and gasped audibly, squeezing his eyes shut. The blades never impaled him. He opened his eyes and saw the tip of Dion's sword against his chest. Dion and the knights were laughing at him.

"Goodness, lad," said Dion. "You act as if I ran you through." Dion took the blade away and gave it back to Antony.

Ganondorf quickly stood and glared at Dion, who was still laughing with the knights.

Sabrina hurried over to Ganondorf's side and glared at Dion as well. "That's enough, Lord Dion!" she snapped.

Dion and the knights stopped laughing. Dion crossed his arm over his chest and bowed. As he and the knights cleared the arena, Isamar scurried to Dion and whispered in his ear.

"You're sure?" he asked.

Isamar nodded vigorously.

Dion gently placed his hand on the small of her back and walked with her to the castle, wearing a joyful smile.

"I wonder what that was about," Sabrina thought aloud to Ganondorf, watching Dion and Isamar leave. She looked up at him and noticed him still glowering even though Dion was out of sight. "Is everything all right?" she asked.

Ganondorf looked down at Sabrina. "Everything is fine," he told her. There was no way he could have been so easily overwhelmed by a Hylian. Dion had to have used magic to enhance his strength. He possessed magic as well, but it was a test of steel not magic. And the boar. That was too real for it to have been simply his imagination. "We must return to the castle. My lesson with your father begins soon."


	28. Chapter 28 Dion's Next Move

**Chapter 28 Dion's Next Move**

After the pipe organ lesson, Creon looked down at Ganondorf and noticed him slouching. It was unusual for Ganondorf to be unenthusiastic during and after his lessons. "You seem distracted," he commented. "Is everything all right? Has my daughter given you any trouble?"

Ganondorf twisted around to face Creon and vigorously shook his head. "Not at all. She's very kind and supportive of me," he replied.

"That's good," said Creon. He remembered the ball incident and felt guilty. "I'm sorry Cassandra treated you so poorly the other night. Please understand that her actions are hers alone."

"I do not bear her nor anyone else ill will, Your Majesty."

Creon smiled. "That's good to hear," he said. "Are my vassals treating you well?"

Ganondorf debated whether or not to mention his lack of trust in Dion. The image of the boar seemed to be a revelation of Dion's character. "Your Majesty, I have some qualms about—"

Dion burst through the door and went straight to Creon. "Your Majesty, I have wonderful news! Isamar is with child!" he exclaimed.

Creon clasped Dion's forearm. "That's wonderful, Dion. Congratulations!"

Ganondorf felt indifferent toward Dion's news, but to sound polite in front of the King he said, "Congratulations."

Creon walked with Dion from the pipe organ hall and into the music wing, leaving Ganondorf alone next to the pipe organ. _So much for my answer,_ he thought, packing his belongings before returning to his suite.

...

The next morning Ganondorf's parents left first thing. Almost immediately after their departure, a dark layer of clouds blanketed the sky. Sabrina wanted to visit all the shops in the market. She recently studied Like Likes and read how they consumed shields and tunics. Reading about the creature's diet reminded her of the Bazaar and other shops in the market, and of course while they were in Castle Town they would play every game. Unfortunately for the youths, Creon told them not to leave the castle due to the rain. He also gave them a curfew for the evenings when it wasn't raining. The King did not want his daughter out at night where she could be attacked by bandits.

Sabrina showed Ganondorf the massive castle library. They pulled many books and read for hours. Ganondorf, of course, read books about Hylian folklore and relics while Sabrina engrossed herself in bestiaries. Occasionally, Ganondorf asked Sabrina questions to clarify some information about the goddesses and the Triforce. Ganondorf did not have any desire to take the Triforce for himself, but he did want to study it as much as possible.

After Ganondorf and Sabrina ate dinner, they relaxed in the pipe organ hall. Ganondorf practiced on the pipe organ while Sabrina sat on a pew, reading more about monsters.

The door opened and in came Cassandra, who held her head high and kept from grinning.

The heavy door slammed shut, ripping Sabrina from her bestiary and onto Cassandra. "Hello, Cassandra," she greeted pleasantly. "What brings you here?"

Cassandra waited for Ganondorf to finish the phrase he was reading before answering. "I know something we can do, but you must promise not to tell Father."

Sabrina narrowed her eyes and cocked her head. "What is it?"

"There's a tavern in the back alley that commoners attend. It's called 'The Nyte Club' and it starts at midnight and ends at six in the morning," said Cassandra.

"Absolutely not," Ganondorf said sternly, rising to his feet. He approached Cassandra and crossed his arms. "I will not disobey your father and escort Sabrina long after curfew to a club where thugs and cutpurses mingle."

"Ah, but there's more," Cassandra said, holding up a finger. "The commoners dance, drink, and play music. I'm sure none of them can play as well as you can."

Ganondorf enjoyed playing for others but he did not want to anger Creon by disobeying. The Gerudo shook his head and said, "No."

Cassandra knew she had to dig deeper to make him budge. "I'm sure there's something in this castle you would like to see. Only I know where Father keeps the mystical Ocarina of Time," she said slyly.

Ganondorf opened his mouth about to protest but then asked, "How are we supposed to sneak out without being seen?"

"We'll use our magic, of course," Cassandra answered as she twirled around and became invisible. "See?"

"Well, that's great for you two, but what about those who don't have magic?" Sabrina asked, pointing at herself.

"Relax, sister," said Cassandra. "Our magic is strong enough to hide you as well."

"What about Sir Antony? Is he coming with us?" Sabrina asked.

"Certainly not," Cassandra replied strictly. "He would tell Father in a heartbeat," Cassandra said, reappearing. "But we must be swift because Mother will be able to see us."

"When do we leave?" Ganondorf asked.

"I'll come for both of you. I can walk through walls," Cassandra stated nonchalantly.

Sabrina's jaw dropped. "You can walk through walls? That's a scary thought," she laughed.

"I'll come for you at a quarter 'til midnight. We won't arrive on time but we're less likely to be seen."

Ganondorf stared at the floor and nodded in approval. He met eyes with Cassandra. "I'll be waiting for you."

Cassandra smiled smugly. She knew he couldn't resist if she offered to show him Hylian relics. "Good," Cassandra said. "See you then."

...

A few hours later, everyone went to bed, leaving a few guards securing the hallways. The crown Princess would have to be stealthy in order to evade the guards. Even if she were invisible, they could still hear her footsteps.

Dion and Isamar were sitting on their bed discussing plans and frustrations. "I know Cassandra is Majora, incarnated. Only a deity could be as powerful as she. Then again, it could be simply that she's a High Priestess's daughter," said Dion.

"Regardless, she needs to go. She will foil our plans eventually," Isamar stated with certainty. "Besides, I can't stand her!"

"Why don't you let me handle it? I don't want anything to happen to the baby." Dion caressed Isamar's stomach.

Isamar sighed and thought about the unborn child. Both previous marriages were abusive because she failed to conceive an heir. "What's going to happen to our child when we obtain the Triforce?" she asked, placing her hand over Dion's.

"We'll turn it into a god, of course," he replied. "The Triforce is powerful enough to do that."

Isamar said nothing. She stared at the door and heard soft footsteps. "Dion, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" he asked.

"Footsteps," she replied.

Dion listened carefully. He heard the footsteps Isamar mentioned. Judging from what he could hear, the person was walking past their room. "Who could be up at this hour?" Dion asked himself. He slid off the bed and crept over to the door. Dion took the knob and twisted it carefully. He opened the door and peered into the dark hallway. Ganondorf, Sabrina, and Cassandra were visible to Dion. As the youths rounded the corner, Dion hurriedly grabbed his cloak and tip toed behind them without being seen.

The youths tactfully sneaked through the castle and then sneaked through the town. They made their way to the back alley and stood before the tavern. Cassandra faced Ganondorf and Sabrina. "There are all kinds of people in there. Some are good and some are bad. Most people in the club mind their own business, but some initiate fights." She looked at Ganondorf. "If you engage in a fight, the barkeeper will throw you out, and believe me, he is tough."

"Why are you looking at me?" Ganondorf asked defensively.

Cassandra shook her head and rolled her eyes, annoyed by the fact he didn't catch her hint. "Before we enter, you need to disguise yourself," she told Ganondorf. "Everyone will know who you are if you go parading in as a Gerudo."

Ganondorf brought his cloak's hood over his head. After a few seconds, he lowered the hood, revealing his altered appearance as a redheaded Hylian. Even as a Hylian he was big but not nearly as big as his true form.

"Much better," Cassandra approved. She opened the door and led the group into the bar.

The dimly lit bar was packed with all kinds of people—mostly common men sitting at small tables, laughing and drinking.

Outside of the bar, Dion leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, waiting for the area to clear. When the last person entered, Dion turned around and made the wall invisible, allowing him to see inside. He spotted Cassandra sitting at a table, laughing with Sabrina. A plum-colored aura formed around his hand as he prepared to cast a curse on the crown Princess. He held out his hand and clenched as hard as he could and then the aura faded. Feeling content with his work, Dion smirked and teleported back to the castle.

From inside of the bar, a large crowd formed around a table closest to the door entry. From what the three gathered, it was an arm wrestling match.

"You should challenge the winner. I bet you'd win!" Sabrina said to Ganondorf with certainty.

Ganondorf nodded confidently to himself. The Gerudo in disguise swaggered over to the table and waited until a winner was known.

The winner laughed triumphantly and took a swig from his large tankard. "Who's next?" he bellowed.

Ganondorf sat across from the winner and rested his elbow on the table, forearm erect. "Me," he replied haughtily.

The victor from the previous game locked hands with Ganondorf and rested his elbow on the table.

The crowd shouted, "Three... two... one! Go!"

As Ganondorf arm wrestled and Sabrina cheered for him, Cassandra suddenly felt a wave of nausea build in her stomach. Believing she would vomit, Cassandra quickly stood, but by doing so, she grew dizzy and then fainted.

The loud thud on the floor distracted Ganondorf from his match. Ganondorf stopped what he was doing and immediately got out of his chair and knelt beside the unconscious princess. He shook her shoulders, trying to wake her. Nothing. Ganondorf looked in all directions, unsure of what to do.

"What are we going to do?" Sabrina asked frantically.

"We're going to have to leave and take her to Aeross the Healer," he replied, throwing Cassandra over his shoulder. The few who actually saw him carry the unconscious princess assumed she was severely intoxicated and did not give it a second thought.

Ganondorf and Sabrina left the bar, and as they were heading for Aeross's house, Ganondorf regretted sneaking out past curfew. "We shouldn't have done that," he admitted to Sabrina with shame.

"Yeah..." she agreed shamefully.

"I can sense a curse on her," he stated, glancing at Cassandra then at Sabrina.

"Why don't you heal her?" asked Sabrina without making eye contact.

"I'm not a white mage," he replied. "Only those trained in medicine or white magic can heal. I was never schooled in white magic, only black and neutral magic."

Mentioning the different forms of magic made Sabrina feel inadequate. "Sorry, I don't know much about magic, considering I don't have any," she apologized.

"It's all right," he reassured her. "That's not something you would know unless you had magic."

"Do you think any less of people who don't have magic?" she asked.

"Not at all," he answered kindly. "Do you think any less of people with brown hair?"

"No," said Sabrina.

"That's how I feel about magic," he said. "Either you have it or you don't. End of story. I'm not better than anyone else just because I have magic."

Sabrina's level of respect for Ganondorf heightened, knowing that he thought humbly of himself when it came to magic.

Ganondorf stopped in front of a door and knocked. A few seconds later, Aeross opened the door and asked, "May I help you?" He gasped when he saw the passed out Cassandra over Ganondorf's shoulder. "Please, come in," he said, moving aside, allowing them to enter. Aeross shut the door behind them. "What happened to her?"

Still carrying Cassandra, Ganondorf replied, "We don't know, but I can sense a curse on her. I don't know how to use white magic, so I can't heal her."

Aeross pointed at a table. "Put her down on that table and I'll see what I can do."

Ganondorf complied and turned to Aeross. "How much do I owe you?" he asked, reaching into his pocket.

Aeross held up a hand. "We'll discuss that later," he said. "Right now she is my main priority." He stood beside the table and felt her forehead. "Leave everything to me," he said, hinting for them to let him work alone.

Ganondorf was impressed with Aeross's work ethic. His gut feeling told him he could trust Aeross with his friend. "Thank you," said Ganondorf. He glanced at Sabrina and nodded. They left Aeross's house and headed for the castle.


	29. Chapter 29 Midnight Shenanigans

**Chapter 29 Midnight Shenanigans**

The next morning, Cassandra awoke in an unfamiliar room she assumed belonged to a peasant. Judging by the potions and herbs, the place must have belonged to a witch or healer. Cassandra felt hot so she pushed the covers off and sat up.

There was a man in white robes standing on the opposite side of the room with his back turned toward her.

"Where am I?" Cassandra asked groggily.

The man turned around and hurried to the bed. He took her shoulders and lightly pushed her back down. "Rest," he said softly. "You have a high fever. Someone put a nasty curse on you to make you sick."

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Aeross the Healer," he replied. "Your friends brought you here late last night." Aeross handed her a clay cup full of murky liquid. "Drink this," he instructed. "It will break the fever."

Cassandra's hand trembled as she held the cup to her lips and sipped the medicine. She sat up again and searched the tiny room. "Where's my cloak?"

"You're in no condition to leave," he stated assertively, pushing her back down. "You need to rest."

She pushed his hands away. "You don't understand. I have to go home." Cassandra uncovered herself and rolled out of bed. She spotted her cloak and belongings on a chair across the room.

Aeross stood in front of the chair. "Promise me that you won't overwork yourself."

Cassandra reached for her belongings, but was stopped by Aeross placing his hand over hers.

"Please, my lady," he uttered. "I don't want you to get hurt." He gently squeezed her hand.

She stared at Aeross for a moment. His concern for her well-being touched her. The concern he felt for her was genuine, not because of her status as the crown princess. She reached for her rupee wallet and asked, "How much do I owe you?"

"Keep your money," he responded. "You've been through a lot. Consider it a gift from me."

Cassandra gazed into his brown eyes. His eyes showed kindness and a hint of weariness, possibly from the stress of his profession. "Thank you for helping me. Farewell."

Aeross opened the door. "Here, I'll lead you out."

Cassandra followed him through his shabby house. There were many potions and herbs throughout his home, all for casting white magic spells. "Do you possess magic?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied, "but I only cast white magic. From what I can see, you're a powerful sorceress. Am I correct?"

There was no point in denying the truth if he could already sense her power. "Yes," she answered, "but please don't tell anyone I was here."

"I won't," said Aeross as he opened the front door. "Please be careful, Anna."

Cassandra was surprised to hear her stage name. "You go to the club?" she asked.

"Occasionally," he replied. "I've seen you there many times."

Cassandra pulled her cloak's hood over her head and stepped out of his home. She faced him and said, "Thank you, Aeross. Goodbye." Cassandra twirled around and vanished.

Aeross stared at the spot where Cassandra once stood. _I hope we'll meet again, _he thought. _Hopefully she'll acknowledge me the next time we see each other._ He stared at the early morning sky. _Please be safe._

_...  
_

Cassandra appeared in her bedroom and took a moment to examine her belongings. She sighed. _That was a close one, _she thought, untying her cloak and allowing it to drop. The Princess kicked off her shoes and undressed. As she slipped on her nightwear, she thought about Aeross. _He was so kind to me. I've never felt such genuine concern from anyone except from my family._ Cassandra slipped between the sheets and rolled on her side. _He said he goes to the club once a week. Maybe he'll talk to me the next time I see him. _She stared at the window and then flipped on her other side. _He looks much older, like at least ten—maybe even fifteen years. I like that. Besides, I need an older man. _Cassandra stared at the door. _The maids should be coming soon,_ she thought, shutting her eyes.

...

An hour later, Ganondorf and Sabrina were sitting at the breakfast table worrying about Cassandra. If Cassandra didn't make it back in time, they were certain the King would form a search party and possibly arrest Aeross or even figure out they left the castle after curfew. Ganondorf gulped every time he imagined his father finding out and punishing him. The only person he knew who could make him sore for days was his father.

Ganondorf leaned toward Sabrina and whispered, "What do we do if she's missing?"

Without making eye contact, she whispered back, "Pretend you don't know anything."

"But we do know and we helped her escape," Ganondorf countered.

Sabrina looked at Ganondorf. "Yes, but Father doesn't have to know that."

Ganondorf did not like the idea of lying to Creon. He met Creon recently and already felt a connection to him. Friendships were hard to come by for the lonely Prince, so why ruin it by breaking Creon's trust? "Sabrina, I don't know about this. Maybe we should tell your father the—"

"Good morning!" Cassandra greeted them as she walked into the dining room.

Ganondorf and Sabrina's jaws dropped. They glanced at each other and sighed.

Creon and Catalina walked into the dining room and stood in front of Sabrina and Ganondorf. "Good morning," Creon said pleasantly. "I hope you had a good night's sleep. Due to the meetings I have this morning, I won't be able to see you off, so this is where we say goodbye."

Sabrina and Ganondorf stood and walked over to the King and Queen.

Catalina embraced Sabrina. "Have fun at the Gerudo Palace. Queen Durga will take good care of you. I want to hear all about it when you return," she said warmly before kissing Sabrina's forehead. Catalina stepped in front of Ganondorf and embraced her nephew.

Ganondorf was surprised that a queen from another land he just met acted like an acquaintance of his. Regardless, he returned the hug.

Creon held out his hand to Ganondorf. "Take care of our daughter," said Creon.

Ganondorf took Creon's forearm. "I give you my word, the Princess will be safe with me," Ganondorf promised.


	30. Chapter 30 The Revolution Begins

**Chapter 30 The Revolution Begins**

For the trip to Gerudo territory, Creon had Ganondorf and Sabrina ride in a carriage until they arrived at Gerudo Valley. During the carriage ride, Sabrina told Ganondorf about all the monsters in Hyrule that fascinated her and how to defeat them. The last time Sabrina talked about monsters, Ganondorf tuned her out, but this time he listened intently.

When they arrived at Gerudo Valley, the coachman stopped the carriage and the footman opened the door for the Prince and Princess. Sabrina stepped out of the carriage first and immediately smelled the arid scent of sand and stone, not at all like the fertile grasslands of Hyrule Field. She examined the red sandstone walls, which towered over either side of the path. Straight ahead, on the other side of the arroyo, Durga and Rama stood next to each other with servants lined up on either side. "Are those your parents?" asked Sabrina.

"Yep," Ganondorf replied. "Come on, let me introduce you." Ganondorf took Sabrina's luggage and led her across the arroyo. Sabrina could see the river several meters below through the gaps in the rope bridge. She gulped and looked straight ahead.

Once they made it across, Durga rushed to Ganondorf and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Ganendra, I missed you so much!"

"Cho-ma!" he chastised. "I was gone for just a week."

"I know, but you've never been gone for that long," Durga explained in Hylian.

While Durga was preoccupied with Ganondorf, Rama brought his hands together and inclined his head. "Hello, Princess Sabrina," he said kindly. "Welcome to Gerudo Desert. I am King Rama of the Gerudo tribe and this is my queen, Durga."

Durga broke her embrace with Ganondorf and hugged Sabrina as if they were well-acquainted.

Ganondorf and Rama were puzzled. Why would the Gerudo Queen hug someone she met a few seconds ago? Ganondorf found it odd that the Hylian Queen hugged him and then his mother hugged Sabrina.

"Welcome to the west, my dear," Durga greeted. "We have been impatiently waiting for your arrival." Durga placed her hand on Sabrina's back. "Come, let us show you our kingdom."

The servants surrounded Ganondorf and were about to take the luggage. "That won't be necessary. I will carry the Princess's things," he told them. Antony's chivalry had rubbed off on him. Ganondorf was tired of looking like a brute by his lack of gallantry. In the Gerudo culture there wasn't a need for chivalry toward women due to the fact that, except for Ganondorf and Rama, the race comprised of women.

As the Gerudo Royal Family led Sabrina deeper into their territory, Sabrina looked at the ground and noticed the golden sand beneath her feet. "Is that sand?" she inquired, bending over to cup the sand in her hands.

"Yes, it's everywhere in our kingdom," Durga replied.

Sabrina spread her fingers and allowed the sand to slip through. She dusted off her palms and resumed walking with Ganondorf and his parents.

They proceeded up a staircase and stopped in front of hundreds of small tents.

"Ah, yes, those are the soldiers' tents," stated Rama.

"You have a lot of soldiers," Sabrina stated. "And they each have their own tent?" she asked.

"No, two soldiers share one tent," he replied.

Sabrina felt sorry for the soldiers. She looked to her left and saw two soldiers glaring at her and then hurrying back into their tent.

Kotake and Koume emerged from their tent and glared at Sabrina. "Rama, what is the meaning of this?" Koume snarled. "Why are you bringing Hylians into our territory?"

"How dare you speak to your king with such disrespect?" bellowed Rama. "What I do is none of your concern! You forget your place as commoners. You are no longer my viziers, therefore you cannot give me orders. I am your king, and you will treat me respectfully and obey my commands!"

"Pay them no heed, my dear. They used to work for the King. They're still upset for being terminated over ten years ago," Durga whispered to Sabrina.

The witches huffed and stomped back into their tent.

That was the first time Sabrina heard the Gerudo language and thought it sounded beautiful. Most of the words she heard ended with vowels and flowed better than Hylian. "Your language is pretty, Your Majesty," Sabrina remarked.

"No need to address me with such formality. I know your mother very well; she is dear to me. She's a sister of mine, therefore you are my niece. Call me Ki-ma. It means 'auntie' in our language," said Durga, purposely making her statement ambiguous without lying.

Sabrina turned toward Rama but looked at Durga. "What am I supposed to call him?"

"Call me 'Ba-ji.' That's what Ganendra calls me," Rama said.

Sabrina cocked her head in confusion. "Ganendra?"

"Ganendra is his real name. Everyone else outside our kingdom addresses him as 'Ganondorf,'" said Rama. "Anyway," he began, gesturing to the right, "that is the Training Ground, where the soldiers test their skills in combat. And farther to the right, and up the passageway, is where our equestrians practice their archery skills in the saddle."

Sabrina smiled with excitement. "Show me more," she begged.

It pleased the Gerudo King to hear his son's possible betrothed wanting to learn more about their kingdom. Rama started westward to the gate that blocked the Haunted Wasteland.

"Good day, Your Majesties!" shouted the watchwoman from the watchtower.

"Hello!" Rama shouted back. "We need to pass through the wasteland!"

"Very well, my King," the watchwoman said. "Open the gate!" she bellowed, clapping her hands.

The gate opened, revealing the Haunted Wasteland to Sabrina and the royal family.

Sabrina stared wide-eyed at the Haunted Wasteland. "A-are we s-supposed to travel through that?" she asked nervously, pointing weakly.

"No, my dear," Durga replied, reassuring Sabrina. "We will ride to our palace, which is located in an oasis. But we do have to go in briefly to board the magic carpet."

Sabrina looked at Ganondorf and back at Durga. "Magic carpet? Like the ones in fairy tales?" Sabrina inquired.

Durga chuckled. "Yes, like the ones in fairy tales."

Sabrina and the Gerudo Royal Family stopped before the sandstorm. Rama stepped in front of the group and faced them. "This is the mysterious, never-ending sandstorm. Travelers get lost. For your own protection, Princess, I advise you to hold Ganendra's hand until we ride the magic carpet."

Sabrina's heart skipped a beat with excitement. She blushed as she glanced at Ganondorf and then at the ground. _I hope he can't see me blushing right now,_ she thought.

Ganondorf willingly took Sabrina's quivering hand. Thinking she was scared of entering the sandstorm, he squeezed her hand to sooth her anxiety.

_He just squeezed my hand!_ Her heartbeat hastened and her breath became shallow. _Maybe he—no, that's definitely not it._

Durga and Rama held hands and proceeded deeper into the Haunted Wasteland with Ganondorf and Sabrina following. They encountered a few obstacles before stopping in front of a merchant sitting on a hovering carpet above a sand pit.

"How are we supposed to get across?" asked Sabrina looking down at the pit.

"Simple," Durga blurted. "Rama will carry me and Ganendra will carry you and they'll leap across."

Ganondorf scooped Sabrina into his arms and held her tightly.

Sabrina blushed as she felt his tense muscles pressed against her body. She looked at him and smiled.

Ganondorf took a few steps back and dashed through the sand and jumped across and onto the magic carpet. He placed Sabrina on the carpet and went back to get her luggage and quickly rejoined her.

Once Sabrina and the Gerudo Royal Family were together on the carpet, the merchant beamed, "Welcome! Today I'm selling—"

"Not today, but thank you," said Durga. "We need to cross the desert."

"No problem, Your Majesty." The merchant willed the carpet to go westward.

As they flew across the desert, Durga pointed at many structures and explained their significance to Sabrina. "See that huge stone structure?" Durga asked, pointing. "That's the Spirit Temple, where the exalted Lakshmi and her daughter, Nabooru, live. Lakshmi is my—I mean, Devi's High Priestess."

"Nabooru is a cunning and skilled warrior. She's defeated Ganendra in the past," Rama added.

"Once, mind you," Ganondorf countered firmly. Nabooru was the only female in the tribe who could defeat him. The tricky warrior could best him without relying on magic or brute strength. "She was extremely fast. She kept rolling between my legs! I can't stand it when she does that!" he ranted.

Rama laughed. "You're just sore because you lost against a tiny fifteen-year-old girl."

"Oh yeah? Well, she's not stronger than I am. She wouldn't stand a chance if we arm wrestled."

Durga laughed and looked at Rama. "Knowing his luck, he'd arm wrestle Nabooru while she was wearing the Silver Gauntlets," she said, pointing with her thumb at Ganondorf.

Rama laughed.

Sabrina cocked her head. "What are the Silver Gauntlets?" she asked.

"The Silver Gauntlets were made by my first husband. They enhance the wearer's strength, enabling them to lift impossible weights."

"And will I be able to meet Nabooru?" Sabrina inquired.

"Eventually, but not today," Durga answered. "Today you will stay at the palace and we'll have a feast in your honor."

Wide-eyed, Sabrina asked, "Really? Why?"

"Because you're our guest of honor, my dear. We Gerudos are very festive," replied Durga with a warm smile.

The carpet landed on the border of a massive oasis. The grand Gerudo Palace stood in the center of the oasis.

The merchant willed the carpet to hover above the ground. "Well, I'm heading back to the desert. Farewell, Your Majesties," he said before leaving.

As Sabrina gazed at the exotic vegetation, a loud off-key trumpeting startled the Princess out of her reverie. She searched in all directions for the creature. "What's that?" she asked.

"That's Krishna," Rama answered excitedly, taking the luggage and leading them into the oasis. They stopped in front of an elephant standing beside a wooden platform. A Gerudo soldier waited at the top of the platform.

"Hello!" shouted Rama. "We need to go to the palace!" Rama approached the elephant and stroked its trunk. Krishna responded by wrapping his trunk around Rama's hand. Rama looked over his shoulder at the trembling princess. "Come over here and pet him," instructed Rama.

Sabrina looked at Ganondorf and Durga for reassurance.

Ganondorf walked up to Krishna and petted him to show Sabrina that the animal wasn't dangerous.

Sabrina joined Ganondorf and Rama and touched the elephant.

"This is Krishna, my other, better looking son," Rama teased.

Sabrina giggled and looked at Ganondorf, waiting for a reaction.

"Very funny, Ba-ji," Ganondorf murmured sarcastically.

Durga stood next to Sabrina. "Before Rama and I married, he told he didn't have children because he wanted to be with the right woman. The first day we were married, he took me here and said, 'Let me show you my son!' At first I was confused and upset because I thought he lied to me, but then he came riding in on this elephant, saying, 'Look, this is my son! Can't you see the resemblance?' I jokingly replied, 'Yes, he has your big nose!'"

Sabrina quickly covered her open mouth to prevent herself from laughing. She looked at Rama to make sure he wasn't offended.

Rama chuckled at the memory "Yes..." He stopped petting Krishna. "All right, everyone, let's go," he said, leading them up the ladder and then up on the elephant.

"May your ride bring you good luck," said the soldier on the platform as she bowed.

Durga put her hands together and brought them to her face. "Thank you," she replied as she sat beside Rama.

Sabrina and Ganondorf joined the King and Queen and sat in front of them. "What did she say?" asked Sabrina.

"It is considered good luck to ride on an elephant to the palace," Rama replied. "And it's even more of an honor to ride Krishna because he's the last of his kind."

Sabrina nodded to signify her understanding of the tradition.

The rest of the ride was relatively silent except when Durga shared facts about their culture to Sabrina. When they arrived at the palace, Durga gave Ganondorf and Sabrina permission to lounge about in the palace wherever they pleased until dinner time.

...

On the other side of the desert, Kotake and Koume gathered scrap pieces of wood and started a campfire. Koume threw in some seeds from an ancient herb and whispered an incantation. The flames turned purple and burned brighter. The witches stared at the fire until the flames showed Dion's face. "You called for me?" he asked.

"Yes, Lord Dion," Koume replied, bowing. "We have bad news: Rama brought a Hylian over to our territory."

"Yes, I'm aware of that. The Hylian you speak of is King Creon's second daughter, Princess Sabrina. Rama and Creon are hoping that Ganondorf and Sabrina will fall in love and marry. Both kings want a permanent alliance through the marriage of their children."

Koume swore in Gerudo. "So our king wants a Hylian to be the next queen?" she asked rhetorically. "Our race will surely die out at this rate!" Koume turned to Kotake. "Sister, what should we do?"

Kotake stared blankly at the fire then at Koume. "Let the other sisters of our tribe know what our king is doing."

"What good is that going to do?" Koume asked. "No one will be on our side."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Dion added.

The witches stared at the fire, waiting for an explanation.

"Look around you," he instructed. "What has your king done for any of the soldiers and lower class of your tribe?"

Koume and Kotake were silent. They never thought about the poor lifestyle their tribe lived.

"Rama and his family live in luxury while the rest of you scrape for food and water. How fair is that?" he asked.

"Of course we know it's unfair!" exclaimed Koume. "But what are we supposed to do about it?"

"Simple," Dion uttered, "start a revolution and overthrow your king."

"How are we supposed to start this revolution?" Kotake inquired with narrowed eyes.

"Tell your people what I just told you but in your own words," Dion answered.

"But our tribe will die out without a king," Koume countered.

"You won't die without Rama," he stated. "Rama sired a replacement for this reason, so he would take his place after his death."

Koume frowned. "Our prince is stubborn. He will never bend to our will."

Dion chuckled. "Never say never," he said. "I have my ways." Dion stared piercingly at the witches. "Kill the King and Queen and the nobility, but leave their son to me."

The witches bowed. "Yes, my Lord."

"Once you have executed the royal family, I shall grant you the brainwashing ability I offered years ago."

Kotake and Koume grinned at each other and faced the flames again. "Yes, my Lord. We won't fail you this time," they promised.

Dion grinned maliciously and vanished from the flames. The fire burned a natural orange-yellow again.

The witches immediately summoned their broomsticks and flew between the tribe's tents. "Everyone, come out of your tents! We have urgent news!" they shouted flying down the rows of tents. The witches were surprised to see everyone come out of their tents, since they no longer had political power. All the tribeswomen gathered before the witches, waiting for their speech to begin.

"King Rama has allowed an outsider to enter our territory. He even wants her to rule over you after he's dead—which he should already be. Do you want a Hylian as your queen?" Koume asked.

The crowd was silent.

"Remember what the Hylians did to the Gerudo Gypsies? Do you want that same fate in your own home?" Koume asked, staring at the women, waiting for a reaction.

The Gerudos whispered amongst themselves. One Gerudo cried, "But what are we supposed to do about it? Whatever the King wants, goes."

"Who enforces the laws? The noblewomen? The King himself?" Kotake smirked mockingly. "Or do his prissy little dancers at his palace enforce the laws?"

More than half the tribe laughed.

"The soldiers enforce the laws. What is he supposed to do if his soldiers rebel? Nothing, except bend to our will," Kotake finished, making a fist.

"My Gerudo sisters," Koume started, "as a unit, you are strong. Our king stifles you and doesn't give you what you rightfully deserve."

"And what do we rightfully deserve?" someone from the crowd asked skeptically.

"You deserve a better life!" Koume shouted to stir the crowd. "Look at you!" She gestured at them. "Look at your tents. Do they provide sufficient shelter from the heat?"

Some Gerudos shook their heads subtly.

"How about our frigid nights?" Kotake added.

Most of the tribe dropped their gazes in thought.

"As we thought," Koume said. "First, we must build a strong fortress to keep us safe—"

"How? We don't have the resources," a Gerudo interrupted.

"Then we must get them," Kotake retorted.

"Where?" another asked.

"Death Mountain has the best rocks to build a fortress," Kotake said.

"Isn't that stealing, though?" the same Gerudo who asked the previous question.

"How is that stealing if those rocks belong to us in the first place?" asked Kotake as she paced.

The crowd was confused. They were told from the beginning that the desert belonged to the Gerudos and nothing else. "Why do you say those rocks belong to us? Death Mountain is not a part of the Gerudo Desert."

"When the Golden Goddesses created Hyrule, the red earth was made first. Din started from the west and worked her way east, therefore anything made of earth or rock belongs to us," Kotake explained.

The crowd whispered and chattered to each other. Some Gerudos raised their naginatas and ululated until the entire crowd did the same.

"We must act quickly so we can build the fortress as soon as possible," instructed Koume.

"Gather your weapons and armor. Gorons are strong opponents. Their leader, Darunia, can kill a person with just one punch," Kotake warned.

The soldiers scattered into their tents and hurriedly packed for the raid.

Kotake and Koume were content with the impact their speech made on their sisters. If they succeeded, the Gerudo tribe would be under their control. With one of the most powerful armies in Hyrule on their side, nothing could stop them, not even their own king.

...

After the feast was over, Durga showed Sabrina her room. Looking at her guestroom made Sabrina feel at home and like family. Sabrina already felt attached to Durga. The Princess felt as though Durga shared some mannerisms with her mother. Sometimes it felt like she was standing in her own mother's presence.

Ganondorf took Sabrina to see the fountains located in front of the palace. He wanted to share the Gerudo legend about their goddess by using the brass sculptures in the fountains. "And that's how the Gerudos came to be," he finished, strolling leisurely with Sabrina.

"That's a pretty interesting story," Sabrina stated. "That's more exciting than our tale of the creation of Hyrule."

"Are you joking? Your tale fascinates me, I just wish the Hylians' records were more detailed," said Ganondorf.

Sabrina looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"So three goddesses came out of nowhere and randomly created a world for no reason?" Ganondorf asked not expecting her to respond.

Sabrina stopped in her tracks and looked down.

Thinking that he offended her, Ganondorf prepared himself to be chastised.

"You think that way too?" she asked, looking up at him again. "I thought I was the only one."

Ganondorf smiled and turned to face her. "Really?"

Sabrina walked away from Ganondorf and faced a fountain. "I've never told anyone because everyone would think it's blasphemy." She turned around and faced Ganondorf. She scanned the area, making sure no one was around. "Please don't share with anyone what I'm about to tell you. Promise?" she pleaded, looking into his eyes with desperation.

"I promise," he replied, nodding his head.

Sabrina gulped with hesitation. "Sometimes I have dreams where I'm the goddesses' mother." She paused, expecting Ganondorf to laugh at her. He didn't react, so she resumed. "In my dreams, I'm happily married to a god who looks like a Gerudo. We have a loving family." Her face became fearful as she stared into the distance. "A few nights ago, I had a nightmare," she said with trepidation. "We were attacked by demons. A scorpion demon stung me and I helplessly watched my husband get impaled by a giant boar demon."

Ganondorf's jaw grew slack. "What did the boar look like?"

She hesitated. "He was moss-colored and wielded giant twin daggers."

Ganondorf remembered his duel with Dion and how he saw the boar demon in Dion's place. "You won't believe this, but I've seen the boar you speak of."

Sabrina found it interesting how two different people dreamed of the same creature. "What a coincidence," she stated, not putting much thought into the situation.

"I don't believe us seeing the same fiend is merely a coincidence. And I don't believe we're having normal dreams either," he said with uneasiness. "I think the goddesses are trying to tell us something."

Sabrina smirked skeptically at Ganondorf. "Oh, so I'm Din, Nayru, and Farore's mother in a different lifetime?" she asked facetiously. Sabrina sat on the fountain rim, thinking how ridiculous Ganondorf's theory sounded. "And what has the boar demon done in your dreams?" she retorted.

Ganondorf stared at Sabrina with cold eyes. "He's killed me," he answered.

Sabrina didn't know what to say. _We dream of the same being. I'm married to a Gerudo god who gets killed by a boar demon_, she thought. _And he dreams of getting killed by a boar demon. Does that mean we're married in our dreams?_ She blushed. Sabrina nervously bit her lip. "Promise you won't tell my father what I am about to say."

"I promise," he said.

Sabrina took a deep breath. "For the past few days when Dion is near, I see the boar in his place," she confessed. "At first, I thought he was a good man because he saved us, but now I'm not so sure..."

Ganondorf sat beside Sabrina and looked at her. "I feel the same way about him," he admitted.

"What are we supposed to do?" she despaired

"There's nothing we can do as long as Dion has your father's favor," said Ganondorf. He glanced at Sabrina and could see she was worried. "Don't worry, we'll figure this out," he said cheerfully, patting her hand.

Sabrina kept from blushing by resisting the urge to look at her hand.

Ganondorf slid off the fountain rim. "Come on, we should go back; it's getting dark."

Sabrina slid off the rim and followed Ganondorf through the gardens and to the palace.


	31. Chapter 31 Predictions

**Chapter 31 Predictions**

The next time Ganondorf stayed in Hylia, Sabrina requested to see Kakariko Village and the graveyard. The trip to Kakariko Village took almost a day. Creon made arrangements with Impa so that Ganondorf, Sabrina, and Antony could stay at her place for the night. Impa gladly acquiesced and prepared her small home for their stay.

"It's an honor to have you here, Your Highness. Unfortunately, I don't think you'll be entertained enough in our humble village," said Impa as she unpacked Sabrina's luggage.

"It's quite all right. Besides, I'm not here for a vacation, I'm here to see the village and visit the graveyard," Sabrina countered.

"Oh, that's good," Impa uttered. "The only thing here that's entertaining is the highly acclaimed fortune-teller. Her tent isn't far from here. You should get your fortunes told," she suggested.

"That sounds like fun," Antony added as he unpacked his last travel bag.

"Let's go now!" Sabrina beamed.

"If the lady wishes it, it shall be done," said Antony, kissing her hand.

Sabrina turned her head away, smiling.

Ganondorf crossed his arms and faced Antony and Sabrina. "Yes, I would like to hear what that charlatan has to say," he sneered.

"Ganondorf!" chastised Sabrina.

Antony ignored Ganondorf. "Then it's settled," said Antony, leading Ganondorf and Sabrina out the door.

"See you soon!" Impa called out before they shut the door.

As the youths strolled through the village, Sabrina observed her surroundings. Kakariko Village was more spread out than Castle Town and much more quiet. The villagers lived simple lives in simple houses. Despite their humble lifestyle, they seemed happy and friendly.

"I've heard that the fortune-teller is never wrong," Antony stated—mainly to Ganondorf.

"Are there any fortune-tellers in the desert?" Sabrina asked Ganondorf.

"I've heard of them, but I don't believe they have powers to see into the future," he replied. "Every time I'm near a fortune-teller, I can't sense their magical aura."

Not too far ahead stood an open tent with a middle-aged woman sitting inside. From the look on her face, she appeared to be meditating.

"That's the fortune-teller!" Antony gestured at Ganondorf and Sabrina to follow him before he sprinted ahead. Antony stopped in front of the fortune-teller. "We would like to have our fortunes told," Antony said politely.

Without opening her hazel eyes, she said, "Hello, Sir Antony. How are you?"

Antony looked over his shoulder and whispered, "See, she's amazing."

Ganondorf rolled his eyes. "She recognizes your voice," he retorted flatly at a whisper.

"And hello to you too, Prince Ganondorf," said the fortune-teller as she opened her hazel eyes. "So all three of you want your fortunes told? That will be thirty rupees total."

Antony held up his hand. "Allow me," he said, reaching into his wallet. He pulled out the exact amount of rupees and dropped them into the fortune-teller's rupee bowl.

"Sit directly in front of me," she instructed Antony.

The knight complied.

"What I see is the truth and I say it how it is," she warned. "If you do not wish for me to reveal your future, then speak up before I begin."

The youths exchanged glances and then looked at the fortune-teller.

"All right, I'll start with you," she said to Antony. "Look into my eyes, Sir Knight. Let me see into your future..."

The fortune-teller fell into a trance. Her eyes glazed over as the scenes from Antony's future played in her mind.

Judging by her sympathetic expression, his future was bleak. Nearly a minute later, Antony inquired impatiently, "What do you see?"

The fortune-teller blinked and broke her trance. "You will have a son with the one you most desire, and your son will have an important destiny. But you will not watch him grow. You will die young. That is what I see in your future," said the fortune-teller.

Even though his fortune was grim, he accepted her prediction. "Thank you," he uttered before standing and moving out of Sabrina's way.

Sabrina sat down in front of the fortune-teller.

"Gaze into my eyes," the fortune-teller instructed monotonously. Her eyes glazed over like before. Seconds later, the fortune-teller's eyes refocused and she shook her head. "Oh, Your Highness..."

"What is it? Please tell me, I can handle it," Sabrina begged.

"You will have a son with an important destiny. You will die a slow, painful death, but you'll be resurrected in a different form. You will watch your son grow, but not entirely. You will assist him on a quest."

Sabrina shuddered at the idea of having a painful death. She wondered what the fortune-teller meant by not watching her son grow up entirely. "What do you mean I won't watch my son grow entirely?" she asked. "And what about this quest you speak of?"

"I'm sorry but that's all I could see. I don't understand it either," the fortune-teller admitted.

Sabrina didn't see a reason to interrogate the fortune-teller if she didn't understand her future either. Sabrina got up and joined Antony outside of the tent.

Ganondorf reluctantly sat in Sabrina's place, and without being told, he gazed into the fortune-teller's eyes. As their eyes met, Ganondorf felt the fortune-teller's magical aura. _So she does have magic. I still don't believe she can see the future, though,_ he thought.

The fortune-teller became terrified at what she saw in Ganondorf's future. She abruptly broke eye contact and panicked. "I see darkness in your future."

Dumbstruck and offended, Ganondorf exclaimed, "What? What do you mean by darkness?"

The fortune-teller composed herself and glared at him. "You will be a usurper king and take over Hyrule. You will be known as the King of Evil," she hissed.

Sabrina and Antony gasped.

"That's absurd!" Ganondorf shouted.

"You asked me to tell you what I see in your future and I did. Now move along," she spat, waving her hand dismissively, "I have business to attend to."

Ganondorf's eyes narrowed in rage. "How dare you speak to me like I'm some peasant? I will report this to your king," he snarled.

The fortune-teller crossed her arms. "What will you do? Strike me down like the evil king you're destined to become? I'm not so sure you should go near the castle, considering you're destined to kill our king someday," the fortune-teller sneered.

Sabrina hurried to Ganondorf's side and grabbed his flexed arm and placed her other hand on his back. "Let's go," she whispered, trying to calm him down. "There's more of the village to explore," she added, squeezing his arm to remind him to relax.

Ganondorf unclenched his fists and breathed deeply. He stormed out of the tent. _How could she say such a thing about me? I'm not the best person in the world, but I'm certainly not evil! Did she say that because I look evil? If that's the case, then she doesn't know anything about my race. We Gerudo males have a rough exterior—that's just the way we are,_ he thought as he walked briskly.

"Ganondorf, wait for us!" Sabrina shouted as she and Antony sprinted to catch up.

Ganondorf stopped and spun around. "What?" he asked harshly.

"Let's go to the graveyard," she suggested, hoping it would distract his thoughts for a while. Sabrina felt unsafe around him in his angered state. "I want to visit my parents."

Puzzled by her request, her bodyguards looked at her incredulously.

"I'll show you when we get there," said Sabrina.

Antony led Ganondorf and Sabrina eastward. The trio remained silent until they entered the graveyard. All of her life, Sabrina heard stories about ghosts appearing above their graves and attacking nearby victims. The stories seemed dreadful, but from what little she gathered in the distance, the graveyard was quiet and peaceful... at least in the daytime.

On the travelers' right was a small patch of flowers. Sabrina crouched over the patch and picked a handful of flowers. Feeling pleased with the selection, Sabrina stood and held the small bouquet at her waist before walking toward Antony and Ganondorf.

Antony imagined Sabrina in a bridal gown, walking down the aisle toward him... and what he would do with her on their wedding night. He gulped nervously when he met eyes with Sabrina. "Princess," he said, holding out his arm, "shall we?"

She smiled and chuckled softly. Sabrina took his arm and walked beside Antony into the graveyard. She glanced over her shoulder at Ganondorf, who was still sulking, and frowned. _I hope he feels better soon. I don't like to see him angry, _she thought. Sabrina released Antony's arm and walked over to the closest row of graves. Most of the graves had flowers placed over them, but two graves on the end of the row were empty. Sabrina walked to the end of the row and knelt before the gravestones. She read the names on the stones and lovingly caressed their engravings. The Princess split the bouquet and placed them on the graves.

Antony wondered why Sabrina was kneeling in front of peasant graves and even putting flowers on them. "Your Highness, if I might ask, why are you putting flowers on peasants' graves?"

Sabrina looked over her shoulder at Antony. "They are my birth parents," she replied simply.

"Does anyone know?" asked Antony.

"Just the King and Queen, and of course, now you two. Not even Cassandra knows," she answered casually. "But please don't tell anyone."

"If you don't mind my asking, Your Highness, why did your parents—"

"My mother, the Queen, had a stillbirth. As you know, she is also the High Priestess of Wisdom. After she delivered the dead baby, she rushed to her chapel and met a peasant husband and wife with an infant. My birth parents asked the Queen if she knew someone who could raise me. The Queen said she would do it. So that's how I became the Princess of Hylia," she finished proudly with a smile.

"Interesting," Antony remarked. He looked at Ganondorf, waiting for his reaction. The Gerudo Prince didn't react to Sabrina's story. _That fortune-teller must have really gotten to him,_ Antony thought, feeling sorry for Ganondorf.

Sabrina stood and headed for the graveyard exit. "I'm ready to go back to Impa's house," she said.

Antony walked beside Sabrina. "If my lady wishes it, it shall be done," he declared, offering his arm to Sabrina again.

Sabrina shook her head in disapproval but willingly walked beside him. She looked back at Ganondorf again and frowned. _Come on, Ganondorf, don't be so upset. This journey will be boring if you keep moping,_ she thought.

Ganondorf trudged behind them, not saying a word. He couldn't think about anything else. If he hadn't sensed her magical aura, then he would not have taken the fortune-teller seriously._ Perhaps she misread what she saw,_ he thought. _That has to be it. She misread my future,_ he thought with conviction. It was easy for him to think it was a mistake on the surface, but deep down he feared she was right. _I need to mull this over when I get the chance._


	32. Chapter 32 The Raid

**Chapter 32 The Raid**

The Gerudo raiders arrived at Death Mountain Trail at two in the morning. Only a handful of soldiers were selected for the raid. The plan was to scout the area, kill any Goron within the vicinity, and then take the rocks from the cavern. Gerudo warriors were renowned for their stealth and agility. Overwhelming a Goron with speed would be easy, but striking them down would be a feat that should go down in history. A Goron's hide was thick. Only the sharpest of blades could penetrate their skin, and even if the blade cut through, there was no guarantee it would deal any significant damage.

Darunia, the Goron leader, cared very much for his people and would even sacrifice his own life to ensure his people's safety. He was notorious for his arrogance and hot temper, but underneath it all, he was kindhearted toward his loved ones. He loved every single Goron like family, and since his tribe was small, Darunia knew every Goron personally.

For the past few weeks Darunia wasn't getting much sleep. He would stress at night about their food situation and dwindling numbers. Since he feared his kind would become extinct within the next two hundred years, he decreed that females were not allowed to go into or near Dodongo's Cavern and Death Mountain Crater for their own protection. For some reason there were more males born than females and a female could only have one offspring in her lifetime—two if she were lucky. Darunia abhorred the idea of controlling the females in such a manner, but the females understood and did not think any less of him.

Darunia lumbered outside and sat above Dodongo's Cavern, deep in thought. He was so stressed he wasn't even the slightest bit tired. _I can't continue on like this,_ he thought despairingly, staring at the moon. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a row of cloaked figures, illuminated by the moonlight, coming from the trail that led to Kakariko Village. _That's odd,_ he thought, standing up to get a better view. _Why would the villagers come to the mountain, especially at this hour?_ Darunia stood as still as he could and observed.

The shadowed beings were not from Kakariko Village, they were members of the raiding party. The Gerudos concealed their weapons under dark cloaks. They closed in on a sleeping Goron in front of Dodongo's Cavern and hastily stabbed his sides. The assault on the Goron was so sudden he didn't have the chance to sit up. The defenseless Goron groaned in agony as he bled to death.

Darunia couldn't believe what he just witnessed. His Goron brother was mercilessly killed by outsiders right in front of him. No one would commit murder in his territory and not pay the price. The Goron leader jumped from the top of the cavern and landed beside his dead Goron brother. Darunia swung at the spears and broke off the spearheads. Before the Gerudos could react, Darunia yanked one of the broken spears, pulling a warrior close, and bludgeoned her to death with his bare hands. He picked up the dead body and hurled it at the other Gerudos.

The impact from the weight knocked over the Gerudos. As they were about to lift the body and free themselves, Darunia grabbed one of the warriors by the hair and then wrapped his large hand around her neck and lifted her off the ground.

The restrained Gerudo's comrades quickly pushed the body aside and removed their cloaks, ready for hand-to-hand combat.

"Don't even think about it," Darunia threatened, constricting his hand. "Leave this place or she dies!" he snarled, pointing aggressively at the trail with his other hand.

The trapped Gerudo kicked and squirmed until her eyes watered and her face swelled.

Even though none of the Gerudos spoke Hylian, they were able to gather what he said by his tone and body language. The warriors were too scared to strike him down out of fear he would bludgeon another member of their raid. The Gerudos grabbed their cloaks and fallen comrade and raced for the exit.

Darunia loosened his grip and dropped the Gerudo. She coughed and rubbed her neck before running away to rejoin her fellow warriors. Darunia stared at the exit and then at the slain Goron. "If Rama wants a war, then I'll give him one," he hissed. The Goron leader scooped up the dead Goron and carried him into Goron City.


	33. Chapter 33 Confessions

**Chapter 33 Confessions**

Ganondorf went into the pipe organ hall and practiced two etudes Creon had assigned him for his next lesson. The first was a technical etude written to improve his technique. After a few runs Ganondorf felt comfortable enough to play it for Creon during his next lesson. The other etude was a lyrical etude to improve his expressiveness. Every time he played the lyrical etude he thought of Sabrina.

The beginning of the etude required an awkward hand positioning. When he first played the etude, he cringed at how uncomfortable it was to play, but then after he familiarized himself with the composition, he realized that it was actually beautiful. That's how he felt about Sabrina.

When he first met Sabrina, he thought she was ugly and annoying. Over time he realized just how beautiful she truly was on the inside. No matter the circumstance, Sabrina always cheered for him, even when the outcome seemed bleak. Her faith in him never wavered. Ganondorf came to the realization that Sabrina was his dearest friend.

He stopped playing and took his hands away from the keys as he remembered the other day when they went to Kakariko Village. If he stayed in the music wing, he ran the risk of Creon or Cassandra interrupting his reverie. So he chose to stay in the castle library where he could be alone and ponder.

Sabrina came into the library and saw him sitting on the sofa, lost in thought. She approached him, not sure what to say. "I heard you practicing," she stated. "Did Father give you new material?"

Without looking, he nodded absentmindedly.

Sabrina sensed a disinterest from the Prince. _He doesn't want to talk to me,_ she thought. She lowered her head and walked away.

Before she crossed over the threshold, Ganondorf looked up and said, "Don't go."

Sabrina released the doorknob and turned around. "Why? You don't want to talk," she responded. "What's the point in me staying if you don't want me here?"

"But I do want you with me," he countered.

She was surprised he voiced that he wanted her company. Sabrina walked slowly toward him. "You're still upset about your fortune, aren't you?"

Ganondorf nodded weakly in embarrassment.

"You know it's not true," she said, trying to drive the thought from his mind. "There's not a malicious bone in your body. If you were evil, you would not guard me as well as you do," she said, using her hands for emphasis. "You're the best bodyguard anyone could ask for."

Ganondorf felt warmness in his heart. "Thank you," he uttered.

"You have a kind heart—"

"No, I don't," he interrupted with his hand raised.

She put her hands on her hips. "Why do you say that?"

Ganondorf looked at Sabrina with guilt and shame in his eyes. "I'm judgmental," he confessed.

Sabrina didn't understand what he meant. She cocked her head. "How are you judgmental?"

Ganondorf hesitated and reluctantly replied, "I judged you when we first met because you were different. I thought you were strange because you liked monsters. But now I realize that studying monsters is your gift, just like music is mine. And who knows, maybe your knowledge about monsters will come in handy on your son's quest."

Sabrina was happy to know that at least someone finally understood her. She joined Ganondorf on the sofa.

"You're the one with the good heart," he stated. "You're accepting, compassionate, encouraging, and most of all, a true friend. I admire the goodness of your heart. You're beautiful in more ways than one," he finished.

Sabrina felt her heart flutter. Hearing someone acknowledge her strengths was flattering and refreshing. Usually, people went on and on about how wonderful Cassandra was, not even mentioning Sabrina.

Ganondorf placed his hand over hers and squeezed.

Sabrina shifted so she could face Ganondorf at a better angle. They stared at each other for what felt like hours.

Ganondorf nervously gulped and leaned toward Sabrina.

Sabrina's heart pounded as she watched his face come closer to hers. They closed their eyes as their lips met.

Ganondorf broke the kiss and pulled back. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he apologized, looking away.

"No, it's fine," she said. "I've, um... wanted you to kiss me for a while now," she confessed, blushing.

Ganondorf never noticed how much she fancied him, but now that she said something, it became apparent to him. "Why didn't you ever say anything?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want to look like a fool if my feelings weren't reciprocated," she replied.

He faced her again. "Fool? I'm the fool," he laughed. "I didn't even know you had a thing for me. That's rather dense if you ask me." He smiled.

Sabrina laughed. She leaned toward Ganondorf, wanting another kiss.

Ganondorf responded and leaned inward again. Their lips met and Ganondorf embraced Sabrina, pulling her close. Sabrina wrapped her arms around his waist.

Before anyone had the chance to see what they were doing, Sabrina pulled away and sat with her back directly against the sofa. "I don't want us to get caught. Father would throw a fit if he knew," she said.

"Good idea," Ganondorf agreed, leaning his back against the sofa. He picked up the book he was reading and resumed where he left off.

Sabrina hopped up. "I'm going to my bedroom. See you tomorrow." She smiled and took a moment to replay what she and Ganondorf just did before leaving.

Sabrina shut the door behind her and skipped joyfully through the hallways, humming a catchy tune the man inside the Kakariko windmill played on his music box. _He kissed me,_ the Princess thought as she neared her quarters. She grinned widely as she mentally replayed for the hundredth time her first kiss. _I can't believe I got so nervous about that. It was wonderful but not as magical as they say,_ she thought as she rounded the corner to her wing. _I have to tell Stella!_

On the other side of the hallway, Cassandra noticed Sabrina skipping to her room. Cassandra hurried over to Sabrina. "Why are you so smiley?" asked Cassandra.

Sabrina opened her door and whispered ecstatically, "I just got my first kiss!"

Cassandra gasped and followed Sabrina into her bedroom. "No way!" she exclaimed, shutting the door behind them. "Give me all the details, including who and where."

Sabrina hopped onto her highly decorated bed and hugged a pillow in her lap, while facing Cassandra. "Well, I went into the library to talk to Ganondorf because I was bored. He was in there, sulking."

"Why was he sulking?" asked Cassandra.

"The other day we went to Kakariko Village and a fortune-teller told him he would become the King of Evil someday," Sabrina replied.

Cassandra placed her hand on her chest. "Oh, dear, that's terrible. He's a good person. I can't imagine he would ever do something like that."

"Same here," Sabrina agreed. "Anyway... I was about to leave because he wasn't talking to me, but then he stopped me from leaving.

Cassandra's eyes widened with anticipation. "Then what happened?"

Sabrina smiled. "He told me he wanted my company, and then I comforted him about his fortune. After that, we basically complimented each other on our strengths."

Cassandra leaned inward. "And then...?"

Sabrina smiled. "And then he leaned over and—" Sabrina was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in!" she shouted, looking at the door.

The door opened slowly and in came Stella. "Just thought I would check on you before I went home for the night," said Stella to Sabrina.

"Stella, guess what?" Cassandra beamed with excitement. "Sabrina just got her first kiss!" she blurted.

Sabrina blushed. "Cassandra!" she chastised. "Keep it down. I don't want everyone to know." She hugged the pillow tighter.

Stella gasped with excitement. "Really? Tell me more!" The Sheikah scurried and hopped onto the bed next to Sabrina and Cassandra.

Sabrina loosened her grip on the pillow. "Ganondorf and I kissed in the library."

Stella giggled. "How was it? Were you nervous?"

The attention made Sabrina feel special and wanted. No one asked her questions like this. "It was nice," she answered, smiling. "I was extremely nervous when I saw his lips coming closer. My heart pounded so hard I thought he would hear it!"

Cassandra and Stella laughed at the exaggeration. Cassandra looked at Sabrina skeptically and grinned mischievously. "Did you do anything else?"

Oblivious to what Cassandra implied, Sabrina nodded and replied, "Yes, we hugged."

"No-no, that's not what I meant," Cassandra said flatly. "Did you...?" she allowed her voice to trail before clearing her throat.

Sabrina dropped her jaw in shock. She was appalled and mortified that her sister would even ask such a thing. "Of course not! I would never!" she replied. "A princess must be pure for her future husband," Sabrina explained, holding her chin high. "Besides, he probably doesn't want to do that with me anyway," she assumed.

Cassandra crossed her arms and frowned at Sabrina. "Sabrina, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard you say. Of course he does, he's a man. That's all they ever think about."

Sabrina was unsure how to respond.

Wanting to change the topic to something less suggestive, Stella looked at Sabrina. "Do you love him?"

Sabrina opened her mouth but no words escaped. She never questioned herself on the subject matter. "I've never thought about it," replied Sabrina finally. She looked at Cassandra. "What about you? Is there someone you fancy?"

Cassandra grinned. "Yes," she confirmed with a nod.

"Who is it?" asked Sabrina.

Cassandra sat up straight. "Swear to me you won't speak a word about this to anyone." She looked at them for confirmation.

"I swear," Sabrina and Stella said in unison.

Cassandra hesitated, building her courage. "Aeross the Healer," she said softly.

Sabrina was dumbstruck. "You fancy a peasant?" She never thought that a woman of Cassandra's caliber would even glance twice at a peasant. Sabrina was expecting to hear her say a nobleman's name. She smirked. "Have you kissed?" she teased.

Cassandra grinned mischievously again. "We've done more than that," she giggled.

Sabrina and Stella gasped. "You slept with him?" Sabrina exclaimed.

Cassandra nodded vigorously.

"Cassandra, you know you shouldn't. What if you become with child? The whole kingdom will know."

Cassandra smirked. "Oh, we're careful. That's what potions and charms are for," she finished before winking. "And he doesn't even know who I really am."

"I think you should tell him the truth," Sabrina suggested.

"Why should I? It'll all be over if I do. He loves me for myself," Cassandra retorted.

Sabrina knew she couldn't sway her sister. She shook her head disapprovingly.

Cassandra slid off the bed, still smiling contently. "Well, it's time for me to retire to my chambers. Goodnight!"

Watching Cassandra leave reminded Stella that she needed to go as well. "I should get going, too," Stella said to Sabrina as she stood. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said, leaving the bedroom.


	34. Chapter 34 Assault

**Chapter 34 Assault**

Antony met with Creon privately in the solarium first thing in the morning. Antony was twenty-four and needed a bride soon. He fancied Sabrina very much and wanted to marry her. A wife like Sabrina would make a wonderful partner for a knight and a fine mother for an adventurous son. Most Hylian mothers were overly protective of their sons, fearing for their child's safety. Half of a knight's training was dangerous and painful—a mother's nightmare. When swords clashed or monsters attacked, the Princess remained calm. No soldier wanted to be mothered on the battlefield. Getting hurt was the best way to learn the arts of combat and Sabrina understood this perfectly. The fortune-teller said he would marry the one he most desired; he desired Sabrina.

"That is why I humbly ask for your daughter's hand in marriage, Your Majesty," said a kneeling Antony, crossing his arm humbly over his chest.

Sitting in a cushioned wooden chair, Creon rested his cheek on his knuckles. Antony wasn't his first choice for Sabrina, but he was a good one since Antony came from one of the noblest households in Hylia. "Well, I approve, but Sabrina has the final say. I will not force my daughters to marry someone against their wills," he stated.

"Sire, I wish to court your daughter. May I?" asked Antony, inclining his head.

Truthfully, he wanted Antony to marry Cassandra and Sabrina to marry Ganondorf. He felt that Antony would make a fine Prince Consort. But like he said, Creon would not force his children to marry someone against their wills. "I approve," Creon uttered, standing up, "but move swiftly, for she is of age."

Antony stood. "Thank you, Your Majesty," he said graciously. "I would like to spend time with her tonight, that's of course if you approve, Sire."

Creon smiled weakly. "Yes, of course. I will let her know as soon as my meeting is over." The King walked over to the door and grabbed the doorknob.

"I would like to dine with her and then visit in the courtyard," Antony requested.

Creon nodded in approval. "You may," he said, not making eye contact. The King opened the door, but before he left, he was stopped again.

"Sire," he began, "what are her favorite flowers?"

"Lilies," Creon replied. "She loves lilies." Creon left and shut the door behind him.

Antony stared at the door and thought about Sabrina. _I can't wait to finally be alone with her now that Ganondorf is going home today, _he thought, leaving the solarium.

...

On the other side of the castle, Ganondorf and Sabrina finished eating breakfast and strolled arm-in-arm to Ganondorf's room. He was scheduled to leave soon and needed to do last minute packing. Along the way, Ganondorf was telling Sabrina about the trials he'd had to undergo in order to be considered an adult to his people. "And once I got to the Desert Colossus, I had dropped my guard, thinking it was over, and then Leevers chased after me," he said excitedly.

Engrossed in his story, Sabrina asked, wide-eyed, "Did they get you?"

He smirked arrogantly. "Of course not! Only slowpokes get attacked by Leevers," he boasted.

Sabrina chuckled. "So then what happened?"

"Well, I made it to the Spirit Temple and had to pass its trials. I went through the chambers and fought off monsters until I had made it to the end, where Ba-ji awaited. As a reward he gave me a Gerudo Black Stallion. Ba-ji embraced me and told me that from that day forward, I was considered a man," he explained, remembering the pride he had felt. He looked down at Sabrina. "Do Hylians undergo a rite of passage?" he asked.

"It's not like in your culture. We become adults on our seventeenth birthday," she replied.

"That's it? Just a simple birthday and you're considered an adult?" he asked in disbelief.

"That's how we do it."

Ganondorf didn't know what to say about what he perceived as a strange custom. "That's so weird," he remarked.

Sabrina shrugged. It was merely an opinion, therefore she did not take offense.

On the other side of the hallway, Isamar climbed up the stairs and walked in Ganondorf and Sabrina's direction.

Sabrina blinked and then saw Isamar with scorpion pincers and arachnid fangs. Sabrina stopped in her tracks and panicked.

Concerned, Ganondorf looked down and asked, "Is everything all right?"

Sabrina pointed accusingly at Isamar. "You," she hissed. "You're the scorpion from my dreams." She paused. "You're a demon!"

Isamar stood still for a moment and was dumbstruck by what the Princess declared. She was caught and didn't know what to say or do. Her heart pounded as she quickly thought of a solution. "Your Highness, I am as human as you are," she said, walking closer to Sabrina.

"It makes sense," Sabrina mumbled to herself and then looked up at Ganondorf. "You see the boar when Dion is near, and I see a scorpion in her place. They're the demons from our dreams!"

Ganondorf's mouth hung agape at the realization.

Isamar grew furious but did not know how to react.

"Guards!" shouted Sabrina.

With lightning quickness, Isamar lunged at Sabrina and unsheathed a concealed dagger from her bodice.

Ganondorf saw the blade flicker and immediately positioned himself in front of Sabrina. He kicked Isamar in the abdomen so hard that she fell on her back.

The guards came running in, waiting for the Princess's orders. "What is it, Your Highness?" asked a guard.

Sabrina moved away from Ganondorf and replied, "This woman attempted to murder me with the knife she's presently holding. I am unharmed thanks to Prince Ganondorf."

The guards surrounded Isamar, who was still writhing in pain, and lifted her from the floor. One guard restrained Isamar's arms behind her back and shackled her wrists. The guards took her away without a struggle. Being in that much pain hindered her ability to fight and even if she could, there was no way she could best Ganondorf and the guards.

Ganondorf caressed Sabrina's back. "Are you sure you're all right?"

The attack was too close for comfort. The image of the sharp blade coming closer terrified her. Tears started to form. She hugged Ganondorf tightly and whimpered.

Ganondorf wrapped his arms around Sabrina's trembling body. "It's all right, you're safe now," he whispered.

"Thank you for saving me again," she murmured into his lower chest.

"You're welcome," he said. "It's more than just a duty. I do it out of love for you."

Sabrina looked up. She was speechless. "You do?"

"Yes, that's why it pains me that I have to leave you."

Sabrina rested her cheek against his chest. "I don't want you to go!" she cried.

"I know, but I must go," he explained, rubbing Sabrina's back. He heard footsteps from the staircase and stopped touching Sabrina.

The King and Queen hurried up the stairs and rushed over to Sabrina. They hugged her firmly. "Oh, sweetheart, are you all right?" asked the Queen.

"I'm fine, Mother," Sabrina replied.

Creon released Sabrina and stood in front of Ganondorf. "I heard what you did. Thank you for protecting my daughter." Creon held out his hand.

Ganondorf took Creon's forearm.

"I'm pleased to know that my daughter is safe with you. You have my complete trust," said Creon as he patted Ganondorf's arm with his other hand.

Obtaining a king's trust was a great honor in any culture. Ganondorf crossed his arm over his chest and knelt before the King. "It is an honor to have your trust, Your Majesty," he said to Creon with pride.

Creon smiled. "I'm glad I chose well. I shall inform your father at once." Creon tilted his head and frowned. "Though, I believe it's time for you to depart soon. Are all your belongings packed?"

Ganondorf smiled weakly. "Um, not exactly, Your Majesty," he admitted, scratching the back of his head nervously. Ganondorf rushed into the guestroom and closed the door so that Creon wouldn't see his mess. The castle offered housekeeping to all visitor rooms, but Ganondorf refused the service until the end of his visits when he went home.

Creon approached Sabrina and said, "I'm glad you're not hurt." He suddenly remembered his meeting with Antony and had to tell Sabrina about her new schedule for the evening. Creon didn't want to because he knew how much his daughter fancied the Gerudo Prince. "Sabrina, I know this is abrupt, but I must tell you now because I have several meetings scheduled today. Sir Antony wishes to spend time with you this evening. He wants to dine with you and then visit in the courtyard," he informed her.

"All right, thank you," she affirmed with a nod.

Creon could tell Sabrina was still shaken by the ordeal. He looked in the direction where Isamar was arrested. "Don't be frightened by her anymore; she will be hanged as soon as possible for attempted murder."

Ganondorf finally emerged from the visitor room, carrying his luggage.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Creon. He noticed Ganondorf carrying his bulky luggage. "I'll send for someone to get those for you," said Creon. "Have a nice journey home."


	35. Chapter 35 A Tight Spot

**Chapter 35 A Tight Spot**

Dion heard about Isamar's arrest and went to her prison cell. Dion shook his head disapprovingly. "Isamar, what were you thinking? Attacking the Princess of Hylia inside her own castle in the daytime? How foolish can you be?"

"I had to!" she spat defensively as she leaned against the cold stone wall. "That little brat announced that we were demons in the middle of the hallway. What else was I supposed to do?" she asked, lifting her shackled wrists.

"Not attack the Princess!" he retorted. "Now thanks to your foolish, impulsive behavior, you have to rot here for the remainder of your pregnancy and then get hanged," he said.

She shook her head and tears rushed down her cheeks. "No, they're going to hang me tomorrow," she replied miserably.

Dion grabbed the bars. "They most certainly will not!" he shouted. "I will demand that you live until our child is born! I have Creon wrapped around my finger; I can bend that fool to my will," he boasted.

Isamar shook her head. "No, you don't understand," she wailed. "I lost it!"

Dion looked at Isamar and then at her stomach. "You mean you miscarried?" he asked in disbelief. "When?"

"Right after I tried to kill Sabrina. Ganondorf kicked me in the stomach and made me fall. I started bleeding a few hours later. They called the physician, and he said I lost it," she choked.

Dion released the bars and stood. He paced angrily in front of the cell. Ganondorf was the cause of his unborn child's death. He already loathed the Gerudo for being Shamash in a different life and for merely existing, but now his hate for Ganondorf became far more personal and deeper. Dion stared at the stone wall and clenched his teeth. He balled his fist and punched the wall. The impact from the punch broke the skin on his knuckles, but since he was so infuriated, he didn't feel pain. Dion went over to another cell and viciously grabbed the bars. "Ganondorf," he growled as if Ganondorf were actually standing before him. "You will pay for what you've done. I'll make sure of it. I will ruin your life and make your loved ones suffer, I swear it!" he hissed through gritted teeth.

...

Sabrina and Antony conversed for hours, getting to know each other better. Since Ganondorf always accompanied them, Antony never had the chance to be alone with Sabrina. Antony and Sabrina talked about all kinds of things, from Antony's first sword to Sabrina's favorite waltz.

"How was everything, my Lady?" he asked as they walked arm-in-arm through the castle in the Hylian manner of platonic friends.

"It was wonderful," she answered brightly.

"I'm glad to hear that, Princess. I must know, what is your favorite meat?" he asked.

"Swan, I hate to admit," she confessed with a guilty smile.

"Oh, so the Princess has expensive tastes," he laughed as they entered a hallway hung with paintings. "I love these paintings. They're so unique and breathtaking."

Sabrina suppressed a giggle.

Antony looked at her. "What's so funny?"

"Those paintings are mine."

"Are you serious?" he exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm surprised you didn't know that," she said kindly.

Antony stood in front of a group of paintings with odd, colorful characters, clearly not from Hyrule. "The characters from these paintings are so strange. What inspired you?"

"Well, I had a strange dream about a mushroom kingdom, and these five characters were in it," she explained, pointing at the oil paintings.

"They must be from a strange world," he laughed. "I mean, come on! A mushroom kingdom?"

Sabrina smiled. "Well, Queen Durga told me about the well in Kakariko Village and how it has passageways."

Antony chuckled and said, "Fair enough." He turned away from the painting and proceeded down the hallway. They passed by more paintings on the wall. The next painting had a boy about ten years old that was clad in green, sitting in a forest, and playing an ocarina. "I like this one," he stated. "The boy reminds me of myself when I was a kid." Antony noticed a small sheathed sword on the boy's back. It was identical to his first sword. "Your Highness, where have you seen this sword?" he asked, pointing at the painting.

"In a dream I had. Why?" She looked at him, wondering where he was going with the question.

"That sword looks exactly like the one I had as a boy," he replied looking at Sabrina and then back at the painting.

"Oh, that's interesting," she remarked.

Antony stared at the ocarina in the painting. "Can you play the ocarina?" he inquired.

"No," she replied. "Father has tried many times to teach me how to read music, play an instrument, and sing. I'm just not musically inclined. Can you?"

"Yes, and I enjoy carving ocarinas," he said as he proceeded down the hall and through a door that led to the gardens. Antony and Sabrina meandered through the gardens until they made it into the courtyard.

"Thank you for the lilies, by the way. They're my favorite," Sabrina said as she led Antony to the steps on the other side of the small courtyard. She sat down on the steps and waited for Antony to join her. "I usually don't see lilies too often because they're not Mother's or Cassandra's favorite, hence all the tulips planted here," she uttered flatly, gesturing at the tulips.

"You're welcome, my Lady," he said, inclining his head. Antony looked through a window and saw Sabrina's paintings. "Are all of your paintings from your dreams?" he asked.

"Most of them," she answered, observing the courtyard.

"I noticed a lot of your paintings take place in forests. Are most of your dreams in forests?"

"Yes," she replied. "I've never seen a forest, but I'd love to."

"Well, why don't we go? I've heard the Kokiri Forest is—"

"Father forbids me to go there," she interrupted, shaking her head.

Antony's posture sagged; his excitement ebbed. "Oh, that's too bad." He thought of the painting of the boy playing an ocarina. "Does that boy occur in your dreams often?"

"He does," she replied, staring straight ahead.

"Maybe he's your future son," Antony guessed. "After all, the fortune-teller did say you would have a son who has an important destiny. Do you ever see him as an infant in your dreams?"

Sabrina stared at the stars, scanning her memory. "Actually, I do!" she beamed.

"Do you have dreams of him being an age between infancy to ten-years-old?"

Sabrina frowned. "I don't, but I have had a dream or two of him as an adult."

Antony rubbed his chin. "The fortune-teller did say you would only watch him grow partially."

_Maybe he's right,_ she thought. _Maybe that boy is my son. The resemblance between Antony and the boy from my dreams is striking._

Antony looked at the moon and used its position in the sky to tell the time. He asked Creon if he could spend time with his daughter that evening, not all night. To be in good graces with the King, Antony knew it would be best to take her back inside and call it a night. He stood up and turned around. "Princess, I think it's time I should escort you to your chambers," he unwillingly suggested.

"Already?" she whined. It wasn't so much that she wanted to be with Antony, it was more like she didn't enjoy staying cooped up inside a castle.

Antony puffed up, believing the Princess wanted to be with him longer. In his mind he had dazzled her with the date he meticulously planned. "Unfortunately, I must, though it pains me to do so. I despise parting with you, Your Highness, but all good things must come to an end."

A realization struck Sabrina. Antony fancied her. She had no idea what to do about the knight's infatuation. Sabrina was not interested in him, but she enjoyed his company and was often flattered by his chivalry. Her heart was set on Ganondorf, though she admitted Antony was far more romantic and creative than the Prince. Hurting Antony's feelings was the last thing she wanted to do to her dear friend.

"Shall we, my Lady?" he asked, offering his arm.

Sabrina took his arm and walked beside him, leaving the courtyard and entering the gardens. Sabrina was too dumbstruck to say anything. _I have to say something to him before it's too late, but I don't want to see him hurt._

"I'm throwing a banquet in three days and you're invited, by the way," he mentioned. "See you then?" he asked, patting her hand, waiting for a reply.

She looked at him. "Yes, of course. I look forward to it," she exaggerated. Honestly, she didn't care to go if Ganondorf wasn't going, which he wouldn't be. Sabrina didn't fit in with Hylia's nobility. Antony was her only friend from her father's court. All the others her age avoided her because of her reputation for being peculiar.

Oblivious to how Sabrina really felt, Antony replied, "Great! I can't wait to see you there."


End file.
